My Slave is My Love
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Dia membeli Sakura sebagai pemuas nafsunya, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Semenjak kegiatan panasnya bersama Sakura diatas ranjangnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu/M for Lemon/SasuSaku/Complete!/Republish!
1. Chapter 1

Suara bising terdengar dimana-mana, beberapa wanita terlihat sedang berdansa di lantai dansa, dan beberapa lelaki paruh baya menggoda pelayan atau penjaja cinta yang ada.

Meneguk winenya, onyxnya menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat malu-malu dengan pakaian minim yang dikenakannya. Dari cara berperilakunya, gadis itu terlihat tidak biasa masuk ke klub malam seperti ini. Malam ini klub malam ini membuka pelelangan gadis-gadis penjaja cinta.

Meletakan gelasnya, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Dia telah menemukan sasarannya.

 **oOo**

 **My Slave My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Pelelangan hari ini dibuka! Bagi siapapun yang ingin melelang bisa langsung mengangkat tangannya. Malam hari ini, ada hidangan yang istimewa. Seorang perawan yang bahkan belum tersentuh oleh siapapun."

Beberapa pria hidung belang bersiul ketika seorang gadis berambut pink muncul. Kulit putih susu, wajah yang ketakutan dan menggemaskan, benar-benar gadis yang sempurna.

"Baiklah! Siapa yang ingin melelang gadis ini silahkan angkat tangan dengan tinggi!"

Beberapa pria paruh baya mengangkat tangannya dan berebut untuk bisa membeli gadis berambut pink itu. Seorang pemuda bermata onyx berjalan mendekati wanita berambut pirang yang menjadi mucikari di klub malam itu.

"Apakah anda ingin membelinya juga, tuan?" tanyanya.

"Tuliskan nominal angka yang kamu inginkan, aku akan membelinya."

Tsunade membelalakan matanya dan dengan semangat menuliskan nominal angka yang dia inginkan. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil microfonnya.

"Siapa namamu, tuan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hn. Sasuke."

"Baiklah! Gadis berambut merah muda itu telah menjadi milik tuan Sasuke! Kita akan menuju ke gadis berikutnya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampirinya dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia begitu suka wajah ketakutan dan memohon seperti itu, apalagi jika gadis itu berada diatas ranjangnya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya menjadi terbakar gairah.

"Hn. Ikut aku."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu hingga memasuki mobil milik pemuda itu. Biar bagaimanapun, pemuda berwajah datar dan tampan itu adalah majikannya sekarang.

Mobil pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah rumah megah, dia menundukan kepalanya sebelum mengikuti pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

"Masuklah."

Sakura memandang sebuah kamar yang begitu mewah, berbeda dengan kamarnya yang jelek.

"Mulai hari ini kamu adalah budakku, ini bukanlah one night stand karena aku telah membelimu. Mulai malam hari ini, peraturanku yang berlaku."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap mata hitam pemuda itu.

"Kamu tidak boleh mengatakan tentang pekerjaanmu yang melayaniku kecuali aku yang menyuruhmu."

Sakura kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak boleh kabur atau menemui sembarangan orang tanpa izin dariku."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sembari menatap onyx Sasuke. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu berbahaya.

"Semua kebutuhanmu akan kutanggung. Termasuk biaya sekolah, makan dan pakaian. Yang harus kamu lakukan hanyalah melayaniku diatas ranjang tanpa penolakan."

"Ba-baik, tuan."

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bolehkah.. bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Sakura membulat kaget.

"Uchiha? Pemilik Uchiha corp itu?"

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Sakura, "Sekarang, katakan siapa namamu."

Sakura menjadi gugup, dia meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, jadi tuannya adalah seorang pengusaha yang kaya. Sekarang dia harus melayani apapun yang tuannya minta.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang halus jika berada diatas ranjang." Sasuke membuka kemejanya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya ketika Sasuke membuka sebuah lemari besar yang ada di kamarnya. Di tangan pemuda itu sudah ada sebuah cambuk sekarang.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama?" Sakura beringsut mundur.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, Sakura. Aku lebih suka memimpin saat diranjang, dan jangan berharap aku akan berlaku halus." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Malam ini dan seterusnya, peraturanku yang berlaku."

oOo

"Ahhh.. uhhh.."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke berhasil meremas kedua payudaranya dengan kencang. Sasuke tersenyum ketika Sakura memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dia memainkan kedua payudara milik gadis itu. Pakaian atas gadis itu sudah terbuang entah kemana, menyisakan rok mini yang bahkan sudah tersingkap.

"Sasukehhh... samaaaaahhhh!" Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya ketika Sasuke melumat puting payudaranya yang sudah mengeras.

Sasuke tidak hanya menghisap, melainkan menggigit dan juga menarik puting itu hingga Sakura menggelinjang keenakan. Tadinya dia merasakan sakit saat puting payudaranya digigit, namun ekstasi langsung menyerangnya.

Satu tangan Sasuke menaikan rok milik Sakura keatas dan menurunkan celana dalam gadis itu dengan tidak sabar. Jari tengahnya mulai menjelajahi lorong sempit yang menjepit dan menghisap jarinya. Dengan nafas memburu, Sasuke menambah jarinya hingga tiga dan menggerakannya maju mundur.

"Ahhh.. uuhhh.. Sasukehhh... huaaaahhh!" Sakura menaikan pinggulnya ketika jari Sasuke digantikan dengan lidah ganas pemuda itu.

Lidah Sasuke mengobrak-abrik liang surgawi yang akan memberikannya kenikmatan. Lidahnya semakin gencar tatkala dinding vagina Sakura meremas lidahnya.

"Sasukeehhh Samaaahhh.. a-ada.. yang mauhhh.. ugghhh!"

Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari vaginanya dan Sasuke masih belum berhenti mengobrak-abrik liang surgawi itu. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Selesai dengan liang surgawi itu, Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya dengan tidak sabaran dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah tegak mengacung.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah diwajahnya ketika melihat benda kebanggaan milik lelaki itu. Sasuke tersenyum bangga ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura, benda kebanggaannya itu memang selalu bisa memuaskan wanita manapun yang ada di ranjangnya. Selain wajah yang tampan dan harta yang melimpah, benda kebanggaannya itu mampu membuat wanita manapun menjerit-jerit.

"Apakah ini yang pertama bagimu?" bisik Sasuke menggesekan penisnya ke lubang vagina Sakura.

"Ummhhh.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sembari menggeliat ketika kepala penis itu sedikit memasuki liang vaginanya.

"Ini akan terasa sakit diawal, kamu akan menikmatinya setelah itu." Sasuke melesakan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Arrgggghhh!" Sakura meremas sprei disampingnya ketika benda tak bertulang itu menembus selaput daranya. Darah suci mengalir keluar dan membasahi sprei putih milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia langsung menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat. Menyodok-nyodok Sakura hingga mentok, menikmati remasan dinding vagina seorang perawan.

"Ssshh.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika vagina Sakura menghisap penisnya. Perawan memang sangat nikmat, tidak sia-sia dia membeli perawan seperti Sakura.

"Ahhh.. Sasukehhhh.. samaaaahhhh! Aaaaahhhh! Aaahh!" rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tiada terkira. Ini sangat nikmat dan membuatnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Lebbiihh cepaatthh!" Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya memohon.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menambah kecepatan gerakan penisnya untuk memompa Sakura. Tangannya meremas payudara Sakura seperti meremas balon, tak jarang dia memelintir puting payudara Sakura. Wajah Sasuke menggantikan tangannya untuk menyusu, menghisap puting kecoklatan itu kuat-kuat seolah ada susu yang akan keluar.

"Sasuukkkeeehh.. aaahhhh.." Sakura melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke tatkala gerakan pemuda itu bertambah cepat.

"Aku maauuhhh.. keluaarrhhh! Aaahhh!" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya.

.

.

.

"Ugghh.. aaahhh.."

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi dan Sasuke masih belum berhenti memompa vagina nikmat milik Sakura. Suara ranjang bahkan terdengar di dalam kamar kedap suara itu, menandakan betapa liarnya percintaan itu.

Sakura sudah tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya. Sasuke memang perkasa, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu keluar tetapi tidak mau berhenti.

"Ssshhh.." Sasuke akhirnya ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura ketika berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Sasuke akui, percintaan kali ini adalah yang paling nikmat. Dia seperti tidak pernah puas dengan tubuh milik Sakura.

Sakura sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya, tetapi dia masih bisa merasakan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

oOo

Sakura membuka matanya ketika matahari sudah meninggi dan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam celah jendela kamarnya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia telah menyerahkan seluruh keperawanannya demi sebuah uang. Dia merasa kotor, tetapi inilah yang hanya bisa dia lakukan.

Matanya menangkap sebuah memo yang ada diatas meja nakas. Satu tangannya mengambil memo itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Membuat senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

 **Hn. Kamu tidur terlalu lelap karena kelelahan, aku tahu tubuhmu belum terbiasa dengan permainan ranjangku, tetapi biasakanlah mulai hari ini. Aku sudah memerintahkan Hatake Rin untuk menyiapkan beberapa pakaian untukmu, dan asistenku yang merupakan suaminya akan mengantarkanmu ke mall untuk berbelanja. Pakailah kartu kreditku sesukamu dan beli apa saja yang kamu inginkan.**

 **Aku tahu kamu masih tujuh belas tahun, besok aku akan menyuruh sahabatku untuk menjadi guru untukmu. Aku ingin kamu homeschooling.**

 **Hn, aku akan pulang larut malam. –Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura mengambil kartu kredit atas nama Uchiha Sasuke dan menimang-nimangnya. Mungkin dia bisa membeli sesuatu hari ini.

"Selamat pagi!" seorang wanita muda dengan rambut coklat memasuki kamarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Ehh.. anoo.." Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, karena tubunya yang polos hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal.

"Jangan gugup begitu, Sakura-chan! Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Rin."

Sakura mengangguk paham, ternyata wanita muda di hadapannya itu adalah Hatake Rin.

"Aku sudah memilihkan beberapa pakaianku untukmu, pakai saja untuk sementara." Rin menyerahkan sebuah gaun berwarna emerald.

Te-terimakasih." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bersihkan dulu saja dirimu, nanti aku akan menyisir rambutmu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, dia berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Emeraldnya memandang beberapa luka gigitan di seluruh tubuhnya. Meringis, Sakura mulai membersihkan dirinya secara perlahan.

Sakura muncul dengan gaun yang diberikan Rin. Wanita berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo duduklah."

Sakura duduk di hadapan Rin dan dengan telaten wanita itu menyisiri rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terpancar di wajah Rin.

"Kenapa anda tersenyum, Rin-san?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, cukup Rin saja," ucap Rin, "Baru kali ini, ada seorang gadis yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke."

"M-maksud anda?" Sakura memandang Rin.

"Yah, Sasuke memang suka sekali main wanita. Tetapi baru kali ini ada gadis yang dibawa kerumahnya, bahkan sampai menyuruhku seperti ini. Aku mengenalnya sedari dia muda, aku dan suamiku adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Setelah sarapan, suamiku akan mengantarkanmu ke mall untuk bersenang-senang." Rin tersenyum, "Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura-chan!"

Ternyata suami Rin adalah orang yang misterius, memakai masker dan terkadang suka membaca novel yang bahkan tidak Sakura mengerti apa itu. Mobil yang dikemudikan Kakashi berhenti di sebuah mall ternama di pusat kota Tokyo.

"Mari, saya antarkan untuk membeli keperluan anda."

Sakura berjalan memasuki mall dan tidak tahu harus membeli apa. Dia bisa saja membeli berbagai macam barang yang dia inginkan, tetapi dia bingung ingin membeli apa.

"Kakashi-san, berapa banyak uang di kartu kredit milik Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi memandang Sakura sebelum menjawab.

"Cukup banyak untuk membeli mall ini dan isinya."

Wow. Uchiha memang mengagumkan.

"Jadi, anda ingin membeli apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura memandang sebuah butik di yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mungkin bisa membeli beberapa baju.

"Temani saya ke butik ini, Kakashi-san."

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Sasuke kehilangan fokusnya ketika rapat dengan koleganya berlangsung. Dia selalu fokus dan serius, tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis berambut merah muda yang semalam menghangatkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Dia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan gadisnya.

Gadisnya? Bahkan dia baru mengenal gadis itu semalam.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas rapat hari ini Uchiha-san."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menyalami koleganya. Rapat hari ini sungguh membosankan. Tak berapa lama, Kakashi muncul dan menyerahkan kartu kredit miliknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nona Sakura yang menyuruhku untuk menitipkan ini kepadamu."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursinya.

"Dia membeli apa saja?"

"Hanya sebuah piyama dan novel suspense karya Karen Rose."

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ah- dia juga mentransfer uang entah ke rekening siapa."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Selidiki kepada siapa dia mentransfer uang itu" ucap Sasuke.

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang setelah Kakashi keluar dari ruangannya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Biasanya, gadis yang tidur dengannya pasti akan menerima uangnya dengan sukarela. Gadis manapun yang tidur dengannya, jika diberi kartu kreditnya pasti akan membeli seluruh isi mall. Tetapi, kenapa gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya membeli piyama dan novel?

Memejamkan matanya, dia membukanya kembali dan menarik nafas panjang. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan gadis itu ketika pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk.

oOo

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Membuka jasnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Sakura masih terjaga sembari membaca novelnya.

"Sakura? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menunggumu, Sasuke-sama. Rasanya tidak enak ketika pelayannya belum tidur ketika tuannya belum pulang," ucap Sakura menutup novelnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan memandang piyama yang dikenakan gadis itu. Sebuah piyama biasa yang berwarna pink dengan gambar teddy bear di tengahnya. Dia pikir Sakura akan membeli sebuah piyama yang sangat mahal.

"Ikut aku."

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya keluar kamar. Dia semakin terkejut ketika Sasuke membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"S-Sasuke-sama, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan tangannya mengambil ponselnya. Dia segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata, apakah butikmu masih buka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?"

"Aku akan kesana, tunggu saja."

Meletakan ponselnya, Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah butik di tengah kota Tokyo. Sakura tidak berani buka suara dan hanya bisa melirik Sasuke dengan takut-takut.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah butik dan mereka disambut dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"S-siapa dia, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn. Carikan baju untuknya, mulai dari yang paling bagus hingga piyama untuk tidur."

Hinata mengangkat satu alisnya, sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Tetapi dia menurutinya dan membawa apa yang diminta bungsu Uchiha itu.

"B-berapa banyak yang k-kamu butuhkan?" Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Sebanyak mungkin."

"Ah- S-souka." Hinata tersenyum lalu memandang Sakura, "Siapa n-namamu?"

Sakura tersenyum sopan.

"Haruno Sakura, Salam kenal."

"S-salam kenal, Sa-Sakura-chan. N-namaku, Namikaze Hi-Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa anda membawaku kemari, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Hn. Membelikanmu baju."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Apakah kamu lebih suka telanjang dirumahku, hn?"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sembarangan itu.

.

.

.

Sakura kewalahan membawa berbagai tas belanjaannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke memandang malas Sakura yang terlihat kesusahan.

"Letakan saja disana, nanti pembantuku yang akan membawanya masuk," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku kan juga pembantumu."

"Kamu memang pembantuku, tapi hanya diatas ranjang." Sasuke membalikan badannya, "Ayo masuk."

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rona merahnya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Tuannya itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Berinisiatif, dia membuka lemari milik Sasuke dan mengambil beberapa potong baju untuk tuannya itu.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Dia melihat Sakura duduk diatas ranjang sembari membaca novelnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sasuke memandang gadis itu.

"Belum mengantuk, aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Sakura memandang Sasuke dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat tubuh sexy milik Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang pakaian yang disiapkan Sakura sebelum tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Tidurlah."

Sakura terlihat kaget.

"Apakah anda tidak ingin menyetubuhiku malam ini? bu-bukankah tugasku adalah melayani anda?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam, Sakura." Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Tapi-"

"Tidurlah dan ini perintah!"

Sakura tidak membantah dan meletakan novelnya di meja nakas. Dirinya segera merebahkan dirinya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia melepas handuknya dan memakai pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Sakura. Merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang,onyxnya menatap wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Padahal dia baru saja mengenal gadis itu, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dan peduli kepada gadis itu. Dia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya dan itu mengganggunya.

Gadis itu cukup cantik, tetapi tidak sebanding dengan pelacurnya yang pernah dia tiduri. Sebenarnya, dia tidak suka memandangi wajah seorang wanita ketika tertidur. Untuk Sakura adalah pengecualian.

Mematikan lampunya, Sasuke segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati Sakura dan memeluk pinggang itu dengan erat.

Sepertinya dia mempunyai kebiasaan baru untuk tidur dengan memeluk gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **-To be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan kecil Author :**

 **Taadaaaaa! Kembali lagi bersama Sakura disini! ini cerita pertama SasuSaku yang ada lemonnya, setelah memantapkan hati untuk membuatnya :D**

 **Typo masih dimana-mana dan cerita masih berantakan. Harap dibaca setelah buka puasa, dosa ditanggung sendiri.**

 **Semoga reader bisa suka! :D**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura -**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan tangannya meraba sisi samping ranjangnya, dimana Sakura semalam tidur dalam pelukannya. Sisinya itu kosong, menandakan Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Mendudukan dirinya, Sasuke segera bangkit keluar dari kamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, onyxnya menatap sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang memasak. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-sama." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan.

"Kenapa kamu yang memasak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-sama. Aku tidak biasa untuk bangun siang, jadi aku memtuskan untuk memasakan sarapan untuk Sasuke-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku segera bersiap untuk ke kantor."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan memasaknya yang tertunda.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan balutan pakaian kantornya. Di meja makan sudah siap nasi goreng tomat dan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Sasuke-sama sudah selesai?" Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah stau kursi.

Sasuke memandang nasi goreng yang menggugah seleranya itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura tahu tentang buah kesukaannya itu.

"Hn. Dari mana kamu tahu aku suka tomat?" Sasuke menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengedip-kedipkan matanya, "Sasuke-sama suka tomat? Aku tidak tahu, karena begitu banyak tomat di kulkas. Aku memasukannya saja ke nasi goreng itu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyendokan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lezat. Satu kata itu yang langsung terpikirkan di otaknya ketika merasakan nasi goreng buatan Sakura.

"Enak tidak, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang tuannya yang sedang makan itu. Dalam hati dia mengakui jika tuannya itu sangatlah tampan, pastilah banyak gadis yang jatuh hati kepada tuannya itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura merutuki pemikiran bodohnya itu.

"Kenapa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, ketahuan memikirkan macam-macam tentang tuannya itu.

"Ti-tidak ada, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Pasangkan dasiku."

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa perlu aku ulangi dua kali?"

Tanpa diperintah, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil dasi dari tangan Sasuke. Mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan tuannya, Sakura mulai memasangkan dasi di leher tuannya itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Wajah cantik Sakura begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-sama." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan emeraldnya bertatapan dengan onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah menggoda Sakura dengan lembut. Bibirnya memagut bibir Sakura dan menggulumnya dengan lembut. Kali ini ciumannya bukan ciuman menuntut dan penuh nafsu, melainkan ciuman yang lembut.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang telah memerah.

"Hn. Aku berangkat dulu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sahabatku akan kemari untuk menjadi gurumu, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi Ujian Kelulusan akan kamu jalani."

"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke-sama." Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Hn. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan obat pencegah kehamilan."

Sakura membelalakan matanya, ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Hn. Aku berangkat."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak, dia hanyalah pelayannya dan tidak boleh berharap lebih.

.

.

Sakura sedang membaca novel ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk. Dia segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu dan menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Anda.. siapa ya?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Teme mengutusku kemari untuk menjadi gurumu." Cengirnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham, jadi inilah yang akan menjadi gurunya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sofa milik sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah sering datang kesini, jadi tidak masalah jika dia langsung mendudukan dirinya begitu saja.

"Baiklah.. umm.."

"Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Umm.. salam kenal Naruto-san, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Apakah anda ada hubungan kerabat dengan Hinata-san?"

"Hinata?" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, "Dimana kamu mengenalnya?"

"Oh eh.. Sasuke-sama yang mengajakku ke butiknya."

"Sasuke-sama?" Naruto tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tetapi kamu adalah gadis yang pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya."

"Me-memangnya bagaimana Sasuke-sama memperlakukan para gadisnya?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Tetapi dia itu playboy kelas kakap, sudah banyak wanita yang rela mengangkangkan kakinya hanya untuk tidur dengannya." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terjebak dengannya?"

"Ceritanya panjang Naruto-san," ucap Sakura.

"Aku yakin, kamu tidak mungkin mau tidur dengan Teme bukan tanpa alasan. Mungkin kamu bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mau menjual keperawanannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Naruto-san."

"Setiap orang pasti punya privasi, mungkin kamu bisa menceritakannya jika kamu siap. Aku cukup penasaran denganmu, tidak ada gadis yang diajak kerumah ini selain kamu."

"Terimakasih, Naruto-san." Senyum Sakura, "Sebaiknya kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata adalah istriku."

"Apa?!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Hehehe.. kamu terkejut ya." Naruto membuka buku fisikanya, "Baiklah, kita akan mulai belajar."

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruangannya dan mendudukan diri di kursinya. Di mejanya sudah menumpuk berbagai berkas yang harus dia periksa dan tanda tangani.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika Kakashi memasuki ruangannya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah menemukan rekening milik siapa yang ditransfer oleh Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Atas nama Haruno Mebuki."

"Haruno Mebuki?" tanya Sasuke, "Selidiki tentangnya."

.

.

"Huaaahh.. lelah juga." Naruto meregangkan tangannya setelah tiga jam mengajari Sakura.

"Biar aku buatkan minuman." Sakura segera bangkit dan keluar membawakan dua gelas ocha.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan! Teme pasti beruntung sekali mendapatkan istri sepertimu," ucap Naruto.

Blush! Wajah Sakura sontak memerah.

"Aku hanya pelayannya saja, Naruto-san. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi istrinya."

"Siapa tahu, Sakura-chan. Teme itu susah ditebak." Cengir Naruto, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menyuruhku untuk menjadi gurumu. Padahal sewaktu sekolah aku adalah murid yang paling bodoh."

"Hah?" Sakura shock ditempat. Jika Naruto adalah murid paling bodoh di kelasnya dulu, bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Jangan-jangan apa yang diajarkan Naruto salah semua.

"Hehehehe.. tidak-tidak, itu dulu. Setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas aku bertemu dengan Hinata, dia yang mengajariku dan aku jadi menguasai semua mata pelajaran. Meski otakku masih jauh dibawah otak milik Teme."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ternyata dia telah berburuk sangka.

"Jaa, sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kantor. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Naruto-san."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –San. Aku risih sebenarnya dipanggil seperti itu," ucap Naruto, "Panggil saja aku Naruto, oke? Supaya kita bisa lebih akrab."

Sakura hanya menunjukan senyum canggungnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah milik tuannya itu. Sakura menutup pintu rumah dan tersenyum, tuannya pasti beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto. Dia orang yang ceria dan menyenangkan, dia merasa nyaman berada disisi Naruto yang ceria.

.

.

"Teme!"

Sasuke baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya dikejutkan oleh teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, sudah selesai mengajari Sakura, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah dari tadi! Aku langsung ke kantor dan baru bisa kemari untuk menemuimu."

Sasuke memandang arloji di tangannya yang menunjukan pukul enam sore. Tidak terasa jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan dia ingin pulang.

"Hn."

"Temani aku makan ramen, teme!" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak mau."

"Mentang-mentang mendapatkan mangsa baru!" cibir Naruto, "Oi Teme! Jangan sakiti Sakura-chan, dia gadis yang polos dan baik hati."

"Hn." Sasuke memakai jasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teme. Kenapa aku yang disuruh menjadi gurunya Sakura-chan? Bukankah Neji atau Shikamaru lebih pintar dariku."

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebelum mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Kalau mereka yang mengajari Sakura, bisa-bisa Sakura dibawa lari oleh mereka."

Naruto hanya bisa bengong ditempat.

.

.

Sakura langsung menyambut tuannya ketika mendengar suara mobil memasuki pelataran rumah. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika melihat Sakura menyambutnya.

"Se-selamat datang, Sasuke-sama." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Hn."

Sakura masih tidak berani menatap Sasuke, dan itu membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama. Aku belum memasak makan malam apapun untuk anda, a-aku tidak tahu jika Sa-Sasuke-sama akan pulan lebih awal."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa. Masakan aku sup ekstra tomat, mungkin aku akan mandi dulu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir ketika menatap tuannya itu.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada tuannya itu.

"Hn."

Lamunan Sakura buyar.

"Ba-baiklah Sasuke-sama, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda."

.

.

Sasuke membiarkan air shower mengguyur tubuhnya. Dia masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan Sakura dari pikirannya. Entah mengapa, dia begitu takut kehilangan Sakura dan dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah mengenal cinta lawan jenis. Baginya wanita yang mencintainya itu tidak pernah tulus, mereka hanya menginginkan kepopuleran, harta dan ketampanannya. Karena itulah dia tidak percaya dengan cinta dan tidak mengenal apa itu cinta.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke memandang setumpuk pakaian yang ada di ranjangnya. Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, gadis itu begitu perhatian padanya dan itu membuat dadanya semakin berdebar.

Sakura meletakan panci sup di tengah meja dan duduk manis menunggu tuannya muncul. Setelah ini, dia akan makan bersama tuannya yang tampan itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kedua pipinya memanas.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian santainya. Tuannya itu segera mendudukan diri dihadapan Sakura, dengan cekatan gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil makanan untuk Sasuke.

Mereka makan dalam diam, Sakura sesekali curi pandang kearah tuannya itu.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Sakura yang baru memakan setengah makan malamnya memandang Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru donker itu sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya dan sekarang sedang memandanginya.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-sama?"

"Katakan alasanmu menjual diri malam itu di bar."

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa Sa-Sasuke-sama ingin tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kamu mentransfer banyak uang kepada Mebuki Haruno. Dia ibumu bukan?"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"I-iya, Sasuke-sama."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu menjual diri di bar malam itu?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab.

"A-aku adalah seorang pelajar di Konohagakuen High School. Aku dibesarkan bukan dari golongan berada, ayahku seorang pekerja serabutan dan ibuku seorang penjahit. Aku memutuskan untuk sekolah ke kota karena tidak betah dengan kelakuan ayahku yang suka main perempuan. Baru-baru ini, ayah meninggalkan ibu dan menikah dengan wanita lain. Aku membutuhkan uang untuk menghidupiku dan ibuku, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menjual diri. A-aku tidak ingin ibuku menderita lagi."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Sudah dia duga, jika Sakura menual dirinya bukan tanpa alasan. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

"A-apa ini, Sasuke-sama?" Sakura menatap buku tabungan dan kartu ATM yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hn, itu untukmu. Aku sudah mengisinya dengan uangku, jadi kamu tidak perlu kesulitan jika ingin mengirimkan uang kepada ibumu."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana Sa-Sasuke-sama mendapatkan tanda tanganku untuk membuat ini semua?" Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh uchiha, hn?"

Sakura memandang ragu-ragu kearah buku tabungan dan kartu ATM yang diserahkan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Sa-Sasuke-sama sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal disini, membelikanku baju dan menyekolahkanku homeschooling. Sasuke-sama tidak perlu melakukan yang lebih baik dari ini, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Sakura menyerahkan kembali buku tabungan dan kartu ATM yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hn. Itu bayaranmu ketika melayaniku, aku membelimu dan sudah sepantasnya kamu aku berikan sebuah gaji."

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-sama-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Sakura."

Akhirnya Sakura menerima buku tabungan dan kartu ATM yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia adalah budak yang dibeli oleh Sasuke, mengapa tuannya itu begitu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Satu lagi." Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kotak.

"I-ini-" Sakura menatap tidak percaya kearah kotak yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Sudah sepantasnya kamu memiliki sebuah ponsel, itu bisa digunakan untuk menghubungiku."

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke, dia tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan tuannya itu dengan cara apa.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-sama."

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk menghadap laptop di ruang kerjanya. Sehabis makan malam, dia langsung masuk keruang kerjanya untuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang dikirimkan anak buahnya melalui email.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika teringat wajah bahagia Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya melihat wajah Sakura yang tersipu malu membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia. Mungkinkah dia telah jatuh cinta?

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

Tidak, dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

Lalu, kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat Sakura?

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perdebatan hatinya terhenti. Melepas kacamatanya, Sasuke berdeham.

"Masuk saja."

Sesosok gadis berambut pink yang dibalut piyama muncul. Di tangan gadis itu, terdapat secangkir kopi hitam yang baunya menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku membuatkan kopi untuk Sasuke-sama." Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.

"Hn. Letakan saja disini."

Sakura meletakan kopi buatannya dihadapan Sasuke sebelum tersenyum.

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Hn, kemarilah."

Sakura berjalan mendekat dan sebuah kecupan lembut langsung diterimanya. Bibirnya dikulum dengan lembut oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, sebaiknya kamu segera tidur."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan buru-buru keluar dari ruang kerja milik tuannya itu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang kala Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut ketika Sakura berlari keluar ruangannya dengan gugup. Tuh, kan! Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang lagi.

.

.

Meregangkan kedua tangannya, Sasuke menutup laptopnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, kopi di cangkirnya sudah habis dan matanya sudah mulai terasa berat.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sakura pasti sudah tertidur lelap. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura tertidur dengan lelap dan damai. Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, sebelum pada akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan memeluk pinggang gadisnya itu dengan erat.

Dia menjadi kecanduan dengan bau harum tubuh Sakura. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya dirinya berkelana dialam mimpi.

oOo

Sasuke muncul dengan setelan pakaian kerjanya dan melihat Sakura sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Apron merah muda melekat di tubuh gadisnya itu dan pikiran kotor mulai menjalari otaknya.

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kamu sangat seksi dengan apron itu. aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu mengenakan apron dalam keadaan telanjang."

Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah tonjolan mengenai bokong padatnya itu. ohh.. tuannya itu pasti sudah terangsang sekarang. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum mencium pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

"Engghh.. Sasuke-samaahh.."

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Melumat bibir merah merona itu dan menjilat lidah gadisnya itu. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman-ciuman dari tuannya itu.

Ciuman itu berpindah menuju leher Sakura. Pemuda berambut emo itu membalikan badany gadisnya dan mendorong Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke atas sofa. Melihat wajah memerah Sakura, saliva menempel di bibir dan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat ereksinya semakin tak terbendung.

Dengan tidak sabar, tangannya membuka apron yang dikenakan Sakura sebelum membuka T-shirt yang dikenakan gadis itu. Sasuke sungguh sangat menyukai pemandangan indah di hadapannya, dimana Sakura hanya mengenakan sebuah bra dan celana pendek yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kunnhh.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika Sasuke meremas payudaranya dan menciumi lehernya.

Satu tangan Sasuke beralih menuju punggung Sakura untuk membuka pengait bra kekasihnya itu. Erangan dan desahan Sakura, menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk meningkatkan gairahnya sebagai lelaki.

Onyxnya menangkap gundukan kenyal dengan puting kecoklatan yang meminta mulutnya untuk berpartisipasi disana. Puting yang menegang itu menantang mulutnya untuk memberi kenikmatan yang lebih.

"Sasuke-kunhh... aaahh.. inihhh sunguh sangathhh.. umhhh.." Sakura menyodorkan payudaranya ketika Sasuke melumat keduanya dengan penuh gairah. Sakura semakin mendesah hebat dan dia tidak ingin semuanya ini berakhir, dia ingin Sasuke memanjakan tubuhnya yang lain.

Celananya kini sudah hilang entah kemana, begitu pula dengan pakaian Sasuke dan menyisakan boxer yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Sasuke masih tak henti-hentinya memanjakan bukit kenyal milik kekasihnya itu. Dia sangat menyukai aset milik wanita itu, dimana benda itu begitu padat dan kenyal.

Satu tangannya masuk ke liang surgawi dimana kenikmatan telah menantinya disana. Memasukan dua jarinya, dia merasakan kewanitaan Sakura begitu hangat menjepitnya. Membayangkan miliknya yang masuk membuat penisnya semakin menegang.

"Sahsssuhkeeehh.. uaaahh... ummhhhh..." Sakura tak henti-hentinya menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dia ingin milik Sasuke memasukinya dan memberikannya kenikmatan.

"Masukhkaannhh.. aaggghhhh.."

Sasuke menyeringai setelah mendengar erangan Sakura.

"Masukan apa, Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura benar-benar menggoda sekarang. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang meremas kedua dadanya.

"Penisshh.. muuhhhh..."

Sasuke tersenyum namun tidak menuruti keinginan Sakura. Dia menurunkan wajahnya untuk melihat kewanitaan Sakura yang menggoda imannya. Gundukan berwarna pink, tembam dan berkedut. Mengeluarkan lidahnya, Sasuke menjilatnya sebelum mengemut kewanitaan Sakura.

"Huaaahh! Apa ittuhhh.. umhhh.. yeaaahhh.. begitu.. terussshhh.."

Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya ketika lidah Sasuke melesak semakin dalam. Sasuke begitu menyukai liang kewanitaan Sakura yang hangat.

"Ugghh.. aku mauhh.. aaaahhh..!"

Sakura sedikit lagi akan mengeluarkan orgasmenya, tapi tidak tersalurkan ketika Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ke-kenapah berhentihh.. sasuke-samaaahh.." Sakura merengek ketika kegiatan Sasuke berhenti.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu klimaks sebelum merasakan milikku. Aku akan memberikanmu klimaks yang hebat dengan milikku."

Sasuke melebarkan kedua paha Sakura sebelum mengocok penisnya sendiri. Menggesekan penisnya ke bibir Vagina Sakura, benda kebanggan millik lelaki itu melesak masuk.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sasuke langsung menggenjot Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak peduli jika pelayannya yang lain akan melihat kegiatan mereka diatas sofa, yang penting nafsu birahinya harus dituntaskan.

.

.

"Ugghh.. Sasukeeehh.. samaaahhh.."

Sudah tiga ronde mereka jalani dan sekarang Sakura berada dalam posisi doggy style. Sasuke selalu suka posisi ini, dia bisa melihat penisnya yang mengobok-obok liang vagina Sakura yang sempit dan memanjakannya.

"Ugghh.." Sakura mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke meremas kedua payudaranya yang bergoyang-goyang dan memilin putingnya.

"Ssshh.. milikmu meremasku.. sshh.. aku mau keluar.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan semakin bersemangat memompa batang kejantannya kedalam vagina nikmat milik Sakura. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke mendesah dibarengi dengan desahan hebat Sakura dan keduanya ambruk diatas sofa.

"Kau hebat, Sakura," bisik Sasuke, "Liangmu begitu sempit dan nikmat."

"Milikku pasti lecet, Sasuke-sama." Sakura berkata dengan pelan.

"Hn?"

"Tidak-tidak." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dan sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Ohayou, Otouto!"

Itachi membeku ditempat ketika melihat posisi Sasuke bersama seorang gadis berambut pink di sofa. Dia bisa merasakan miliknya menegang karenanya. Sakura buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan apapun yang dia bisa, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Baka Aniki! Pergi dari sini!" teriak Sasuke.

Itachi tersadar dan tersenyum geli.

"Maafkan aku, baka otouto. Aku pasti mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Mungkin aku bisa menunggu di halaman saja." Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman rumah milik adiknya itu.

"Si-siapa dia, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hn, dia kakakku."

Sakura mematung. Kakak? Kakak tuannya baru saja melihatnya bercinta dengan adiknya. Dia merasa malu sekali karena ini.

"Pakai pakaianmu, Sakura. Aku akan menemui baka aniki itu." Sasuke mengenakan celananya dan berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah diwajahnya. Segera dia memakai pakaiannya sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Ada apa, baka aniki?" Sasuke muncul dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa aku menganggumu, baka otouto?" Itachi tersenyum menggoda.

"Diamlah, baka!" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, membuat tawa Itachi meledak.

"Ada apa kamu kerumahku pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Hanya mengunjungi adik kecilku, dan aku malah diberi kejutan melihatmu telanjang bersama seorang wanita." Itachi tersenyum, "Kamu sudah berani membawa wanita kerumahmu, aku bertaruh kali ini kamu pasti serius."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera pergi, baka aniki."

"Hahahaha.. baiklah, baiklah. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu, jangan lupa pakai pengaman jika tidak ingin kekasihmu itu hamil." Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, baka Itahi!"

.

.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya ketika pekerjaannya yang begitu banyak belum juga selesai. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Sakura, tetapi sepertinya niatnya tidak akan bisa terlaksana.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kakashi datang membawa secangkir kopi.

"Hn."

"Aku membawakanmu kopi." Kakashi mendudukan diri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, terimakasih."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Kedatangan gadis berambut pink itu mampu merubah sosok Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih lembut.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu lembur?"

"Hn. Apa Rin tidak menunggumu dirumah?"

"Tentu saja. aku sebenarnya ingin pulang, tetapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu lembur sendirian."

"Aa."

"Sebaiknya kamu segera menikah, Sasuke." Kakashi memberi saran, "Kamu akan merasakan betapa menyenangkannya ketika ada seseorang yang menyambutmu, mengkhawatirkanmu dan perhatian padamu. Sakura mungkin orang yang cocok."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Kamu sudah matang untuk menikah. Aku melihat Sakura membuatmu terlihat sedikit lembut dan hangat. Aku tahu kamu peduli padanya, sebaiknya kamu segera menikahinya."

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Kakashi."

Kakashi membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa?"

"Rin pasti menunggumu, aku bisa mengerjakan berkas ini dirumah. Aku juga ingin segera pulang." Sasuke memakai jasnya dan segera bangkit, "Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk kopinya. Kamu asisten yang pengertian."

Kakashi mendenguskan tawanya ketika Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya. Pemuda yang sejak lama dia kenal dingin, sudah mulai berubah berkat kedatangan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia yakin jika suatu hari mereka berdua akan bersatu.

"Dasar dia itu."

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya sembarangan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara televisi dinyalakan. Onyxnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tertidur di ruang keuarga sembari memeluk novelnya. Gadisnya itu pasti ketiduran setelah nekat ingin menunggunya pulang.

Entah mengapa, melihat wajah damai gadisnya itu membuat rasa lelahnya menghilang. Dia segera menggendong Sakura dan merebahkan gadis itu dengan hati-hati diatas ranjangnya. Setelah berganti pakaian, dia merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oyasumi, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan kecil author :**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mendukung dan memberi semangat di kotak review! Ini udah updet kilaaaaattt lhoo :D pokoknya ide pasaran dan gak greget sama sekali -_-**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review :**

Ciheelight : Salam kenal juga :D udah di updet kok :D

Mitress Blueberry : Hahaha.. makasih nanti akan diganti menjadi decitan ranjang kok, tenang aja :D

Berithlslies : itu masih mula banget kok, nggak hot sama sekali :3 malah menurutku nggak kerasa lemonnya :D makasih ya, udah updet kok.

QRen : Udah updet.. makasih ya

Bandung Girl : udah updet..

Mantika Mochi : iya, konfliknya masih samar-samar.

Wichan : udah updet kok

Michelle : salam kenal juga :D udah updet :D

: ah masa? :3 udah dilanjut kok ini :D

Ryanachan : sudah dilanjut.

Hyuuga Dekita : udah dilanjut ini :D

Sasara Keiko : Hahaha.. makasih Sasara-chan! Sudah di updet lhooo..

Misikaken : sudah dilanjuttt..

Hanazono Yuri : Udah dilanjut kok..

.129537 : aku masih pemula, jadi belom bisa bikin yang hard lemon :3

Megaa : Hahaha... sudah dilanjut kok..

Azi-chan : Salam kenal juga :D makasih ya, udah di updet lhoo :D

Kyuaiioe : sudah dilanjut belom bisa bikin lemon yang kecutt.. :D

Herawaty659 : nggak janji ya.. udah dilanjut kok ini..

Oktf : sudah dilanjuttt..

Ninjatutrle402 : emang sengaja dibikin pake aku-kamu, emang agak aneh sih.. kebiasaan pake aku-kau, waktu bikin karangan buat tugas, malah disalahin sama gurunya. Jadi mulai membiasakan diri pake aku-kamu deh tapi, makasih sarannya yaa..

Ikalutfi97 : Hahaha.. bolehlah XD sudah dilanjuttt..

Manda Vvidenarint : Nggak janji yaa.. makasih..

Rereuchiha : Hahaha.. sudaaahh dilanjut XD

Caren : makasihhh.. sudah dilanjuttt..

Naida clara : makasihhh.. nggak janji konfliknya dibikin berat yaa.. :D

Maikaze-chan : Yah, mungkin nanti bisa dibuat flashbacknya..

GaemSJ : bukaann.. ini murni ide author sendiri :3

Luca Marvell : Itachi ada kok, tapi nggak jadi tokoh utama.. yah, mungkin itu bisa jadi rahasia dan bikin kamu semakin penasaran :D

Queenshila : sudah diupdettt XD

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama :D**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, memandang Sakura yang telah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Melihat tuannya sudah siap, Sakura berjalan mendekat dan memakaikan dasi untuk Sasuke. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk memakaikan dasi Sasuke.

"Hn. Apakah siang nanti kamu sibuk?" Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Umm.. sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?"

"Antarkan makan siang untukku. Jangan terlambat."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan."

Naruto tersenyum membaca hasil pekerjaan milik Sakura. Selama tiga bulan mengajar Sakura, banyak peningkatan yang dialami Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu termasuk gadis yang pintar.

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan menjalani ujian kelulusan, apakah kamu siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm.. iya." Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya.

Tiga bulan berteman dengan Naruto, membuat sifat malu-malunya menghilang. Sikap Naruto yang seenaknya dan ceria, membuatnya cepat akrab.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, aku masih penasaran dengan kehidupanmu. Kenapa kamu sampai menjual dirimu." Naruto memandang Sakura.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku harus melakukan hal itu."

"Katakan saja, Sakura-chan. Kamu sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Itu tidak perlu, Naruto. Kamu mau menjadi guruku saja aku sudah senang." Sakura tersenyum.

"Haahh.. baiklah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Jaa-"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantarkan Naruto hingga pintu rumahnya.

.

.

"Haahh.." Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia bingung harus memakai pakaian apa untuk ke kantor Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus bingung? Kan hanya ke kantor Sasuke." Sakura kembali memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Rin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sedang tersenyum.

"Ah, ada apa, Rin?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk menemanimu ke kantornya. Katanya kamu tidak mungkin datang ke kantornya sendirian," ucap Rin.

"Dimana Kakashi?" Sakura menaikan satu alisnya.

"Entahlah, katanya dia sedang sibuk." Rin tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang aku akan memilihkan pakaian untukmu. Tidak mungkin kamu pakai pakaian biasa saja ke kantor Uchiha itu."

Sakura tersenyum dan memilih menunggu Rin memilihkan baju untuknya. Tiga bulan tinggal di rumah milik tuannya, membuatnya akrab dengan Rin. Baginya, Rin itu sudah menjadi kakak baginya.

"Nah, pakai blus ini saja." Rin menyerahkan sebuah blus berwarna pink.

"Um.. baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Sakura mengambil blus yang diberikan Rin.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika rapat yang dia lalui sudah selesai. Memandang arlojinya, sudah waktunya jam makan siang dan Sakura belum juga datang. Sebenarnya beberapa koleganya mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi dia ingin melihat wajah gadisnya itu. Menyuruh Sakura membawakan makan siang merupakan ide yang bagus untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke-sama." Sakura melongokan kepalanya.

"Sakura." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya, "Masuklah."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memandang Sakura yang mengenakan sebuah blus yang menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang berteriak minta dipuaskan.

"Kemari, Sakura."

Sakura meletakan kotak makannya di meja Sasuke.

"Duduk di pangkuanku."

"A-apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sakura." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

Mengerti dengan maksud tuannya itu, tanpa diperintah dua kali segera menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sakura duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan segera saja bibirnya menjadi santapan Sasuke. Dengan ganas, Sasuke mengekploitasi bibir Sakura, melumat dan memasukan lidahnya.

"Ugghh.. Sasuke-samaahh.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Sasuke tidak diam meremas gundukan kenyal di dada Sakura sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan wajahnya ke payudara Sakura yang menggiurkan itu. ah- dia selalu suka aset milik Sakura itu.

"Ahh.. aahh.."

Secara tidak langsung, bagian bawah Sakura menggesek penis Sasuke yang langsung menegang.

"Oi! Otouto-" perkataan Itachi menggantung di udara ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Grrhh.. kau menggangguku, Itahi!" umpat Sasuke.

"Hehehe.. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal saja kok." Itachi tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sakura ingin bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke, namun tangan Sasuke malah semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Katakan saja."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang.

"Sebelum itu, apa Sasuke suka sekali bermanja-manja seperti itu padamu?" goda Itachi.

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, pasti sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Umm.. etto.." Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Grrhh.. Sakura tidak mungkin menjawabnya. Baka aniki! Sebaiknya kamu pergi jika hanya mengangguku!"

"Hahaha.. baiklah-baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, jika ayah ingin kamu datang makan malam di mansion Uchiha. Kamu kan tahu sendiri, jika kamu sudah hampir satu tahun tidak pulang."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

Itachi tersenyum.

"Baguslah, ayah bisa marah jika kamu tidak datang." Itachi memandang Sakura sebelum mengedipkan satu matanya, "Sebaiknya kamu juga datang, Sakura-chan."

"Grrhh.. pergi dari sini, keriput gondrong!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, dasar pantat ayam tidak sabaran." Itachi segera keluar dari ruangan adiknya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum mesum ketika tinggal dirinya bersama Sakura saja.

"Puaskan aku, Sakura."

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika Sakura menggulum penisnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut sempitnya. Peduli amat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang membuat kepalanya itu terasa mau pecah, sekarang waktunya dia memanjakan diri.

"Ummhh.." Mata emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke sembari menggulum penis yang telah menegang itu.

"Cukuphh.. Sakuraahh.." ucap Sasuke, "Sekarang giliran liang sempitmu yang memanjakanku."

Sakura menurut saja dan menaikan roknya sebelum akhirnya menurunkan celana dalamnya. Blusnya sudah hilang entah kemana, menyisakan bra yang sudah terangkat dan memperlihatkan payudara dengan puting yang menggiurkan itu.

Sakura memposisikan diri di pangkuan Sasuke dan memasukan penis besar dan gemuk milik Sasuke.

"Ugghh.." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan terus memasukan penis itu hingga mentok.

Dengan instingnya, Sakura menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan penis besar itu mengobok-obok vaginanya.

"Iniiiihhh.. uuuhhh.. dalamhh sekaliiihh.." Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, merasakan sedalam apa penis Sasuke memasuki liangnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan lembut dinding vagina milik Sakura. Hah.. vagina Sakura memang selalu bisa memuaskannya.

Dia segera menenggelamkan kepalanya kearah payudara Sakura sebelum melumat putingnya, menggigit bahkan menyusu. Ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Sasukeeehh.. samaaahh.." Sakura benar-benar menikmati seks ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-sama. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun," perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kunnhh.. kyaaaahhh!" Sakura mendesah hebat kala pinggul Sasuke ikut bergerak, menumbukan kejantanannya pada vaginanya.

"Akuhh.. akuhh mauhh.. aaaaahhhhh!" Sakura ambruk menimpa Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum puas karena dia belum keluar. Dia akan terus memompa Sakura hingga dia sendiri merasa puas.

.

.

Sakura duudk di dalam mobil Sasuke dengan tubuh yang benar-benar kelelahan. Melayani nafsu tuannya itu tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Jam makan malam akan segera datang, sebaiknya kita segera bersiap." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di butik milik Hinata.

"Kita mau apa kesini, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"-Kun! Panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mereka segera memasuki butik milik Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata, "A-ada yang bisa aku b-bantu?"

"Make over dia secantik mungkin. Aku ingin dia tampil cantik malam ini." Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. A-ayo, Sa-Sakura-chan."

Sakura segera mengikuti langkah Hinata dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemuda beramut emo itu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa dan memejamkan matanya, mungkin dia bisa tidur sebentar sembari menunggu Sakura.

Satu jam kemudian, Sakura muncul dengan gaun malam yang menampilkan lekuk tubuh sexynya. Rambut pink itu diikat keatas, menampilkan leher jenjang yang dibalut sebuah kalung dengan bandul berlian.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan tidak berkedip menatap Sakura. Matanya langsung tertuju kearah payudara Sakura yang terlihat sangat padat dan siap untuk dilumat. Sial! Pikiran kotornya kembali lagi.

"Hn."

"Ba-bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Cantik dan seksi. Aku tidak sabar untuk membawamu ke ranjang dan menyetubuhimu semalam suntuk."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar mengagumi rumah megah di hadapannya ini, Mansion Uchiha memang megah dan mewah. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya diikuti Sakura, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sakura sembari memasuki mansion Uchiha.

Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin tuannya itu. Meski tadi tuannya hanya berganti pakaian dan tidak mandi, tetapi aroma maskulin itu masih saja memabukan.

"Nah, itu dia Sasuke."

Mikoto langsung berteriak ketika melihat siapa yang Sasuke bawa.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke-kun? Ibu pikir kamu tidak akan pernah menikah seumur hidupmu!" pekik Mikoto.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

"Ibu terlalu melebih-lebihkan, dia hanyalah wanitaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Dia pasti lebih dari wanita yang kamu kencani itu, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto memandang Sasuke, "Berhentilah bermain-main, ibu selalu mengatakannya padamu. Baguslah jika pada akhirnya kamu sudah mendapatkan tambatan hatimu."

Sasuke mendesah lelah, "Ibu."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Haruno Sakura, bibi. Salam kenal."

"Cantik sekali! Dimana kamu mendapatkan gadis secantik ini! Fugaku-kun, ayo kemari dan lihat calon menantumu ini."

Sakura segera membungkukan badannya ketika Fugaku berjalan mendekat.

"Hn. Lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan? Kamu tidak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke," ucap Mikoto, "Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan. Tahu tidak, kamu adalah wanita pertama yang dibawa Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kamu datang juga." Itachi tersenyum menyambut Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Calon adik iparmu cantik sekali bukan, Itachi?" senyum Mikoto.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Ibu, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau Sakura itu bukan calon istriku."

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau tidak menjadi istriku saja, Sakura-chan?" goda Itachi.

Ditanya begitu membuat Sakura menjadi gugup.

"Itahi sialan!" Sasuke memandang Itachi.

"Ibu, lihatlah sikap tsundere Sasuke ini." Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika seorang wanita berambut merah langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Karin, lepaskan Sasuke."

Karin menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Suigetsu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku kan kangen dengan Sasuke-kun!" ucap Karin.

"Kamu itu sedang mengandung anakku, jangan bersikap seperti itu."

Karin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan merengut kesal.

"Suigetsu jelek!"

"Ya, ya, terserah." Suigetsu memandang Sasuke, "Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn. Baik. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Ibumu yang mengundangmu. Beliau juga mengundang Juugo, tapi dia tidak bisa datang."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kamu bawa ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Hn, dia Haruno Sakura."

"Ah- salam kenal Sakura. Namaku Hozuki Karin dan itu suamiku, Suigetsu." Karin tersenyum sembari menaikan kacamatanya.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi.

"Apa dia calon istrimu?" Karin memandang Sasuke.

"Bukan, dia hanya wanita yang menjadi pemuas nafsuku."

"Mulutmu masih jahat seperti biasanya, Sasuke. Tega sekali mengatakan hal itu," ucap Suigetsu.

"Hn."

Sakura melirik Sasuke sebelum menundukan kepalanya. Tentu saja, dia hanyalah pemuas nafsu bagi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera makan." Mikoto tersenyum.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura."

Sakura yang sedang memakan makan malamnya memandang Karin.

"Ada apa, Karin-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kamu tahu, jika kamu adalah wanita pertama yang dikenalkan Sasuke kepada keluarganya?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bibi Mikoto sudah mengatakan hal itu tadi."

"Kamu tahu tidak, kenapa Sasuke tidak suka terikat dengan hubungan serius?" bisik Karin.

Sakura memandang Karin, dia tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dahulu, dia pernah berpacaran dengan primadona sekolah, namanya Shion. Tetapi, ternyata Shion berselingkuh di belakang Sasuke dan menjadi simpanan pria hidung belang yang mampu membelikannya berbagai macam barang. Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta dan wanita. Hatinya menjadi beku sejak saat itu, karena penghianatan yang dilakukan Shion yang notabene adalah cinta pertamanya."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Karin."

Karin melirik Sasuke yang dengan tenang memakan makan malamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menceritakan hal ini kepada Sakura."

"Dia tidak berhak tahu tentang masa laluku. Dia hanyalah pemuas nafsuku yang aku beli."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar menyayat hatinya, namun dia kembali menekankan kalau apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah karena dia adalah budaknya. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berharap lebih.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada kecewa.

"Sakura akan kelelahan jika pulang terlalu malam."

"Dia bisa menginap disini," bujuk Mikoto.

Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Mungkin lain kali. Ayo Sakura."

Sakura membungkukan badannya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bahkan hingga Sasuke berganti pakaian dan tidur. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke, sekarang dia tahu mengapa tuannya itu tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita untuk dikenalkan kepada keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Pasti kamu sangat sakit hati karena itu," bisik Sakura mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, "Jika aku jadi kamu, mungkin aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpi.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura yang tertidur dan terdengar dengkuran halus. Tangannya segera melingkari pinggang Sakura dan kemudian dia tertidur lelap.

oOo

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Sakura memasakan sarapan untuknya. Dia sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya dan sekarang sedang duduk di kursi makan. Sakura menghidangkan sepiring sup miso dengan ekstra tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Selagi tuannya memakan sarapannya, Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Dia hanyalah pemuas nafsu seperti yang Sasuke katakan semalam. Dia tidak lebihnya pelacur yang hanya melayani diatas ranjang. Namun, tidak bolehkah dia berharap?

"Hn, apa yang kamu lamunkan?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar, memandang Caller ID di layar ponselnya, tangannya segera mengusap layar ponselnya. Dengan seksama, dia mendengarkan apa yang si penelpon ucapkan.

"Hn, aku akan segera kesana."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan keheranan. Pemuda itu bangkit dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang, aku berangkat."

Gadis berambut bubble gum itu mengantarkan Sasuke hingga pintu sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu hilang di dalam mobilnya. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap pemuda itu setelah menerima telepon.

Menarik nafas panjang, dia harus segera bersiap untuk melakukan home schoollingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hn."

Sasuke menghampiri seorang wanita berambut pirang dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Shion, aku merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Duhh.. entah ini udah berapa bulan ya? Ini republishnya.. :3 karena banyak permintaan untuk di repub dan setelah dibaca ulang kok kurang mantep, akhirnya berhasil ngerepub fict ini.. :3 maap banget atas keterlambatan ini dan gabisa ngebalesin review kalian satu-satu.. mungkin beberapa readers udah tahu jalan ceritanya kan? Tapi ini ada yang dirombak dan dirubah.. :)**

 **Pokoknya, ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya ya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal di hadapannya. Naruto selaku guru Home Schoollingnya memperhatikan perkembangan Sakura, sejauh mana muridnya ini mulai berkembang.

Naruto akui, Sakura tidak hanya cantik tetapi juga pintar. Dia bisa langsung menyerap apa yang diajarkannya dengan cepat dan memahaminya dalam sekejap. Benar-benar otak seperti milik Uchiha, wajar saja jika Sasuke memilih gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan, apakah kamu akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata?" tanya Naruto memandang Sakura.

"Hinata-san akan ulang tahun?" tanya Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku ingin datang, tetapi jika tidak dengan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa datang."

"Sekali-kali jadilah pembangkang, Sakura. Apa salahnya datang ke pesta ulang tahun Istriku." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Jangan lupa, kamu harus datang."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ragu-ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." Shion melepaskan pelukan pemuda di hadapannya dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu, masih tetap sama. Kharisma dan ketampanannya juga semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Sejenak, dia merasa kembali ke masa-masa sekolah menengah dulu. Dimana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, jatuh cinta padanya, dan juga meninggalkannya.

Shion tersenyum pahit ketika kenangan itu kembali muncul. Dia meninggalkan Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya tidak kuat dengan sifat posesif dan protective yang pemuda itu lakukan. Dia terlalu bodoh meninggakan Sasuke saat itu. Dan dia menyesalinya.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Bahkan setelah dia menyakitinya, Sasuke masih mau memaafkannya.

"Sasuke, aku lapar," ucap Shion mengapit lengan Sasuke manja. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang ke Jepang."

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya diikuti oleh Shion. Mobil yang dikendarainya membelah jalanan Tokyo.

Sasuke sendiri memandang jalanan di depannya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti dengan cara kerja hatinya. Dia selalu luluh dengan Shion, meski gadis itu telah membekukan hatinya, meski gadis itu telah menyakitinya, dia selalu luluh pada gadis itu. Meskipun, saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis berambut merah muda.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu masih ingat makanan kesukaanku." Shion tersenyum hangat memandang restoran Sushi di hadapannya.

"Hn. Tentu saja."

Shion tak segan-segan untuk memesan sushi kesukaannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam di bangkunya. Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Shion langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Sasuke-kun." Shion menatap Sasuke. "Apakah kamu memiliki seseorang yang istimewa sekarang?"

Sasuke yang menyeruput kopi hitamnya mmandang Shion dengan pandangan datar. Ditanya seperti itu, membuat Sasuke teringat pada seseorang.

"Hn."

 _Apakah gadisnya baik-baik saja sekarang?_

.

.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Hehe.. sama-sama, Sakura-chan." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya. "Jangan lupa datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum canggung setelah kepergian Naruto. Menutup pintu rumahnya, Sakura masuk ke dalam untuk membuat makan malam. Meski dia tidak tahu kapan majikannya itu akan pulang, setidaknya dia bisa mempersiapkan makan malam yang enak.

Shion tersenyum ketika Sasuke mengantarkannya hingga apartemennya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Rasanya, sudah lama dia merindukan pemuda itu, merindukan semua yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan meletakan dokumennya di atas mejanya. Melonggarkan dasinya, Sasuke memandang dokumen yang masih sangat banyai diatas mejanya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi dia baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat dengan Hoshigaki corp dan perdebatan alot dengan Kisame menguras banyak energinya.

Saat itu juga pintu ruangannya terbuka, onyxnya menatap Kakashi yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya sembari membawa secangkir kopi. Onyxnya menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang, tetapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu ketika perdebatan alot berlangsung tadi."

"Hn." Sasuke menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Sasuke." Kakashi menatap atasannya itu. "Aku yakin Sakura pasti menunggumu."

Sasuke memandang Kakashi. Dia baru ingat jika Sakura pasti menunggunya. Setelah mengantarkan Shion tadi, dia langsung menuju kantornya untuk melakukan rapat yang sempat dia tunda dan hasilnya? Dia harus pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

"Lagipula, tubuhmu butuh diistirahatkan juga, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengambil jasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sepertinya apa yang Kakashi katakan benar, dia juga butuh istirahat.

"Sebaiknya kamu juga pulang, Kakashi. Rin pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Secara tidak langsung, kedatangan Sakura membuat hidup Sasuke lebih berwarna. Meski pemuda itu tidak merasakannya, tetapi dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sasuke, aku harap dia bisa merubahmu."

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumahnya yang megah telah sepi dan dia yakin jika beberapa pelayannya pasti suda tidur, termasuk Sakura. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat menu yang terhidang di meja makan. Berbagai makanan ada di meja makannya dan membuat perutnya terasa lapar. Pasti Sakura yang membuatkannya.

Dan ketika dirinya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Rasa lelahnya menguap kala melihat wajah Sakura yang tidur dengan wajah damai dan polos. Rasanya, tanpa mandi sekalipun rasa lelahnya sudah hilang.

Mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Dan emerald itu mulai terlihat diantara kegelapan malam.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Hn. Tidurlah lagi." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa kamu sudah makan? Aku memasakanmu banyak makanan."

"Makanannya bisa untuk sarapan besok pagi, Sakura." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Jangan berisik dan kembalilah tidur."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dadanya yang menghangat. Dia balik memeluk Sasuke dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **oOo**

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura meletakan semangkuk sup ekstra tomat dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Apakah aku boleh datang ke ulang tahun Hinata?" tanya Sakura. "Naruto yang mengundangku."

Sasuke meletakan cangkir kopinya dan menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya. Tidak ada salahnya dia mengajak Sakura ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata, toh Sakura juga jarang berpergian.

"Jam tujuh malam, aku akan menjemputmu." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura. "Rin akan memilihkan gaun untukmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia terlihat seperti kucing yang menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

.

Rapat dengan Sabaku corp sama sekali tidak dia dengarkan. Pikirannya melayang kepada Sakura, dia tidak sabar untuk melihat Sakura dengan balutan gaun yang akan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat darahnya berdesir, dia semakin tidak sabar.

Melirik arlojinya, Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Masih tujuh jam sampai dia menjemput Sakura nanti. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui wanitanya itu.

.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Sakura-chan!" Rin memandang Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Apakah ini benar-benar cocok untukku, Rin?" Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Umm.. cocok sekali!" Rin tersenyum. "Ayo, aku akan meriasmu. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti tidak akan berkedip melihatmu."

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Dia sengaja tidak turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan Sakura yang keluar. Dia tidak sempat mandi dan hanya berganti pakaian. Biarpun begitu, kharisma dirinya tidak luntur sama sekali.

Onyxnya tidak berkedip melihat Sakura yang muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya. Sialan! Wanitanya itu begitu tampak seksi dengan gaun berwarna merah yang menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya. Payudaranya terlihat seperti akan tumpah dan itu membuat celananya sedikit menggembung. Dengan riasan sederhana dan rambut yang diikat keatas, membuat Sakura terlihat semakin cantik.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Seksi."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut bungsu Uchiha itu mampu membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. Dirinya tidak bisa menahan warna merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura barulah kemudian dirinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang terlihat sangat seksi sekarang. Membuat dirinya semakin tidak sabar untuk membawa Sakura keatas ranjangnya. Menikmati vagina sempit Sakura dan menggulum payudara montok itu.

Pesta ulang tahun Hinata diadakan di Mansion Namikaze dan dihadiri dengan banyak orang. Sakura bersyukur Rin mau mendandaninya sehingga dirinya tidak tampil memalukan di depan tamu undangan yang hadri. Jika tidak ada Rin, Sakura pasti sudah salah kostum sekarang.

"Hn. Ayo masuk."

Sakura mengapit lengan Sasuke yang membawanya masuk ke Mansion Namikaze. Sakura tidak berkedip melihat kemewahan dihadapannya. Untuk gadis polos yang tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di Hokkaido, Sakura terkagum-kagum setiap melihat kemewahan yang dihadirkan oleh Uchiha dan Namikaze.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto menghampiri mereka dengan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Otanjobi omedeteou, Hinata-san." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kado."

"Ti-tidak apa, Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum. Sebuah gaun ungu yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan polesan make up yang tidak terlalu menor membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang ratu malam ini.

"Kami senang kalian mau datang-ttebayou!" Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mentransfer beberapa uang ke rekening Hinata. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah," ucap Naruto. "Aku dan Hinata mau menyapa beberapa tamu yang datang. Nikmati saja pestanya."

Sakura sedikit membungkuk dengan sopan sebelum tersenyum.

"Naruto begitu perhatian pada Hinata-san, ya." Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Hn. Mereka memang pasangan yang unik."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Emeraldnya menatap beberapa kue yang terhidang di meja. Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan air liurnya ketika melihat berbagai macam kue dan minuman di meja.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Menurut Sakura, gadis itu sangat cantik.

"Sasuke-kun! Kamu mengatakan tidak bisa menjemputku, tetapi kamu datang kemari!" Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn. Aku datang bersama seseorang."

Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak kala melihat bagaimana gadis itu memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Memandang Sasuke dengan matanya yang bersinar, senyum yang bahagia terpancar di wajah gadis itu. Dan itu semua membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Ah!" Shion baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Sasuke. "Dia siapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia-"

"Aku pemuas nafsunya."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mata terkejut dan langsung menyembunyikan di balik topengnya. Sedangkan Shion tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar?" tanya Shion mengintimidasi.

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar, Sasuke-kun!" Shion tersenyum ramah kearah Sakura. "Kamu cantik sekali, perkanalkan namaku Shion."

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Aku akan meminjam Sasuke untuk berdansa denganku, apa kamu tidak keberatan?" tanya Shion.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Silahkan."

Sakura bisa melihat Shion begitu bersemangat mengajak Sasuke menuju tengah-tengah mansion Namikaze dan mengajaknya berdansa. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke sesekali tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Shion dengan lembut. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum yang membuatnya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Mencoba untuk tidak terbawa perasaannya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja dan mengambil sebuah gelas berisi cola. Dia tidak terbiasa minum-minuman beralkohol, jadi dia memilih cola. Emeraldnya melirik Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Shion dengan lembut dan Shion yang memeluk leher Sasuke. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

 _Jadi, dia adalah cinta pertamamu ya?_ Sakura tersenyum miris. _Dia begitu cantik, pantas saja jika kamu mencintainya. Aku memang pemuas nafsumu, aku tidak mungkin berharap kamu mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu._

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis berambut bubble gum itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk pemuda itu.

"Sai!"

"Apa kabar, jelek?" Sai mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sai.

"Aku CEO Shimura corp, Sakura." Sai tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya. Shimura Sai, teman semasa kecilnya yang kemudian pindah ke Amerika sekarang sudah sukses sebagai CEO. Ini merupakan kejutan baginya.

"Jadi, kamu bersekolah dimana sekarang?" tanya Sai.

"Aku homeschooling."

"Benarkah?" Sai mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku-"

"Dia pasanganku malam ini, Shimura."

Mereka menoleh dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sakura merasa ketakutan ketika melihat onyx milik Sasuke yang kini berubah seperti ingin menerkam siapa saja disekitarnya. Dan ketika dia menyadari segalanya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Begitukah?" Sai tersenyum aneh dan mengecup pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Mungkin aku bisa mengunjungimu."

Mata Sasuke nyaris keluar dari kerangkanya melihat bagaimana Sai mencium Sakura tepat di depan matanya. Meski itu hanya di pipi, tetap saja itu menyulut amarahnya.

Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Namikaze Mansion. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kak Shin, cari tahu tentang Haruno Sakura."

.

Sakura masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Semua ini sulit dimengerti oleh kerja otaknya, Sai yang menciumnya, pandangan membunuh milik Sasuke. Tiba-tiba otaknya terasa macet. Bagi gadis polos sepertinya, hal ini membuat kerja otaknya menjadi lebih berat. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya.

Dia hanya diam ketika Sasuke menariknya secara paksa dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna semua ini.

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke. Dia seperti orang bodoh malam ini, dan dia yakin ekspresinya pasti sangat jelek.

"Hubungan apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Hubunganmu dan Shimura sialan itu!" Sasuke membanting stirnya menuju apartemennya. "Beraninya dia mencium **milikku**!"

"Aku dan dia hanyalah teman semasa kecil," ucap Sakura. "Lagipula kenapa kamu harus marah? Aku kan hanya pemuas nafsumu."

"Berhenti bicara tentang hal itu, Sakura!"

Sakura tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Sasuke hanya mengganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsunya, lantas mengapa pemuda itu harus marah ketika Sai mencium dirinya?

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pertanyaan polos Sakura malah membuatnya semakin kesal. Kali ini dia tidak akan segan-segan lagi, melihat bagaimana Sai memeluk dan mencium Sakura membuat emosinya naik secara mendadak.

Memarkir mobilnya secara sembarangan, dia menarik tangan Sakura keluar. Persetan dengan semua ini, emosinya sedang di ubun-ubun sekarang. Dengan lift yang membawanya menuju kamar apartemennya, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah gusar dan cepat. Tidak peduli apakah Sakura akan kesakitan atau tidak. Dia tidak peduli.

Ketika sampai di Apartemennya. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan menutupnya begitu saja. Dia langsung membalik tubuh Sakura menghadap tembok dan merobek gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu. Memandang apa yang tersaji di hadapannya membuatnya lupa diri. Tangannya menampar pantat sekal milik Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Sasuke-kun... aku mohon, hentikan. Ini terasa sakit."

"Ini hukuman untukmu, jalang!"

Sakura bisa merasakan tidak hanya tubuhnya terasa sakit, tetapi juga hatinya. Umpatan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Diam!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nada suaranya. Melepas celananya, dia membiarkan celananya melorot begitu saja. Memembebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah siap untuk bertempur.

Mengocok kejantanannya, Sasuke melepas celana dalam milik Sakura.

"Sakura, rasakan ini."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika Sasuke langsung melesakan kejantanannya begitu saja. Vaginanya terasa sakit dan perih, apalagi Sasuke langsung menyodoknya dengan brutal.

"Sasuke-kun, sakit." Sakura hampir menangis merasakan vaginanya terasa perih.

"Rasakan itu, jalang. Itu hukumanmu."

.

.

"Ohh.. Sasuke-kunhh!"

Sasuke masih setia memompa kejantanannya yang entah keberapa kali menyemburkan sperma ke dalam rahim milik Sakura. Dia tidak pernah puas menyetubuhi Sakura, merasakan nikmatnya vagina Sakura dan juga payudara sekal milik gadis itu. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Badannya dipenuhi dengan luka cambukan, akibat Sasuke mencambuknya.

"Sempith.. ssshh.."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika kejantanan milik Sasuke mulai membesar di liang vaginanya. Dia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan keluar sebentar lagi. Kesadarannya menghilang, tepat saat Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya.

"Oughhh! Sakuraahh.. aku mencintaimu."

 **oOo**

Sasuke mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang mengalir dari shower yang ada diatasnya. Tangannya memegang tembok di hadapannya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, meski sudah satu jam dia berada disana. Ada rasa menyesal ketika melihat tubuh Sakura dipenuhi oleh luka, bagaimana tubuh mungil itu mendesahkan namanya sedangkan dia menyetubuhinya dengan membabi buta.

Menyetubuhi? Mungkin memperkosa adalah kata yang tepat dengan apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Dia seperti binatang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan itu karena pemuda berkulit pucat. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu marah ketika Sakura dekat-dekat dengan pemuda itu, seharusnya dia tidak marah, mengingat Sakura hanya pemuas nafsunya.

Mematikan showernya. Sasuke melilitkan handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh tubuh rapuh itu.

Panas. Itulah yang dirasakan tubuhnya pertama kali ketika menyentuh kulit Sakura. Sebegitu kejamnyakah dirinya, hingga Sakura menjadi demam seperti ini. Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Rin, kemarilah sekarang juga."

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya. Dan ketika dirinya membuka matanya, emeraldnya memandang Rin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Rin?"

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mencoba untuk duduk, namun tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

"Tidurlah kembali, aku sudah mengobati semua luka di tubuhmu." Rin mengelus surai merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

"Dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Dia berangkat ke kantor, ada urusan yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau merawatnya, rasanya mustahil pemuda itu mau merawatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke tega melakukan hal ini padamu." Rin memandang Sakura. "Apalagi dengan bayi di dalam kandunganmu."

Emerald Sakura seketika membulat.

"A-apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Undhott : sudah..

Chichak Deth : hehehe.. makasih yaa.. :) yup, silahkan di Fave and Foll :3

Cherryhamtaro : Hahaha.. lihat nanti yaaa..

Jamurlumutan462 : Waahh.. nanti bakal kelihatan kok, Sasuke bakal ama siapa :3

Uchihaliaharuno : Hehehe.. makasih yaa.. masih inget aja soal yang kecepetan itu :3

Guest (1) : duuhhh... aku sendiri aja kecewa pas bacanya dulu :3 semoga chap ini memuaskan yaa..

Guest (2) : Hah? Aku gak jago bikin NaruHina :3

Yoshimura arai : udah..

Bang Kise Ryouta : XD

AsahinaUchiharuno : Hehe.. makasih yaaa..

Shinma Hanasaki : hehe.. sabarsabar senpai XD

Frozen Quen : Ini udah yang paling kilat :3

Algheesa H : makasih buat masukannya ya.. bermanfaat banget buat author lho.. makasih juga buat semangatnya yaaa..

: Hahaha.. suatu saat pasti ada karma untuknya XD

Yoriko Yokochidan : Sudah XD

ToruPerri : *kasih tissu*

Yui : sudah di update..

Gomio : gak janji bakal banyak lemon :3

Wedusgembel41 : sudah..

LavenderR-chan : ini sudah dilanjut..

Ongkitang : makasih.. ini sudah dilanjut.. :3

KimRyuu-chan : sudah..

CoolAndCold : hehe.. makasih yaa..

Cuntea : sudaahh.. makasih yaaa..

Happy Orange : gak janji gaada selingkuh yaa.. dilihat nanti saja.. :3

Yanglinlin49 : dilihat aja Sasu bakal nikah ama siapa yaa..

Protect Sakura : yang aku rubah di bagian chap 3 akhir sama chp 4 aku hapus :3

Guest (3) : sudah di update..

 **Hehe.. kelamaan nunggu ya.. semoga ini bisa menjadi obat buat waktu update yang laamaaaaaaaa banget :3 makasih banyak buat yang udah review.. Saku gak nyangka sebanyak ini *nyekaingus**

 **Hehe.. sampai ketemu di chap depan, nee~**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Memang belum terlalu kelihatan sih. Aku menyadarinya saat aku memegang bawah perutmu. Terasa tegang dan sedikit keras. Ibuku dulu seorang dokter di desa terpencil di pinggiran Hokkaido, aku selalu menemani ibuku untuk merawat beberapa pasiennya, membantu melahirkan dan segala macam lainnya. Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan menyentuh bagian bawah perutmu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tertawa getir.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Rin. Sasuke pasti akan marah besar padaku." Sakura tidak bisa menahan isakannya. "Aku yang salah disini. Sasuke-kun memang memberikanku pil pencegah kehamilan. Aku tidak mau meminumnya karena aku menginginkan bayi darinya. Tetapi setelah kedatangan Shion membuatku bimbang. Sasuke-kun tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang aku kandung. Dia pasti akan menyuruhku menggugurkannya."

Rin menepuk pundak Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. Mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura-chan. Tidak. Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak aku remaja. Aku sudah menjadi tangan kanan keluarga Uchiha untuk mengurus Sasuke sejak lama. Hatinya untuk Shion sudah lama mati meski dia adalah cinta pertamanya. Semenjak perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Shion, Sasuke tidak mencintainya lagi. Di dunia ini, tidak ada ayah yang tidak menginginkan bayinya. Percayalah padaku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menyeka air matanya dan memeluk Rin. Dia bersyukur karena Rin adalah wanita yang baik hati. Andaikan Rin bukanlah orang yang baik, dia tidak tahu harus lari kemana sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Rin."

.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Dokumennya memang tinggal satu, tetapi dia harus mengecek ulang semuanya. Hari ini pikirannya begitu kacau, hanya karena wanita yang semalam menemaninya di ranjang. Jika bukan karena beberapa rapat penting yang tidak bisa dia tunda, dia pasti memilih dirumah dan menemani Sakura. Ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke." Kakashi masuk ke ruangan bosnya dan meletakan secangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Kakashi, bacakan jadwalku hari ini," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang dibacanya.

"Jam 11 siang nanti, anda ada rapat dengan Hozuki corp. Pukul tiga sore ada rapat dengan Sabaku corp dan pukul lima sore ada rapat dengan Namikaze corp." Kakashi membacakan jadwal Sasuke.

"Batalkan rapat dengan Hozuki corp." Sasuke memandang Kakashi. "Majukan rapat dengan Sabaku dan Namikaze, kosongkan jadwalku dari pukul enam sore. Aku mau sampai rumah pukul tujuh tepat."

Kakashi menaikan satu alisnya.

"Tumben sekali?"

"Hn. Jangan banyak tanya dan lakukan sekarang juga."

"Baiklah Sasuke. Aku mengerti."

.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamar milik Sasuke seraya mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Rin sudah membuatkannya bubur dan dia juga telah meminum obatnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka laci miliknya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah obat pencegah kehamilan yang masih utuh.

Apa yang Rin katakan memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tetapi dia masih tidak yakin jika Sasuke mau bertanggung jawab. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu mau bertanggung jawab, selama ini dia hanya dianggap sebagai pemuas nafsu. Ibarat permen yang akan dibuang jika rasa manisnya telah hilang.

Nafasnya menjadi berat dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Jika Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab, dia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya dan membesarkan bayinya seorang diri. Dia harus kuat demi bayinya.

.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika rapat dengan Sabaku corp telah selesai. Dia masih memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk beristirahat sebelum akhirnya rapat dengan Namikaze corp.

"Teme!"

Baru saja dirinya mendudukan diri di kursi miliknya. Suara cempreng sudah mengganggu pendengarannya. Naruto muncul dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan dobe! Masuklah dengan cara sopan!" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan, teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura? Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku datang ke rumahmu ketika menerima telepon jika Sakura-chan tidak bisa mengikuti homeschooling. Ketika aku sampai kesana, aku bisa melihat tubuh Sakura terdapat banyak luka, demamnya juga tinggi sekali. Dia bahkan hanya diam saja ketika aku bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, teme?!"

Sasuke terdiam. Otak jeniusnya mencerna apa yang terjadi. Apakah yang dilakukannya keterlaluan semalam? Ada rasa gelisah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hn. Tidak usah bicarakan tentangnya, dia hanya pemuas nafsuku. Sebaiknya kita mulai rapatnya."

Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai pipinya. Onyxnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Dobe-"

"Pemuas nafsu, katamu?!" suara Naruto meninggi. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?! Apakah dimatamu hanya ada Shion?! Wanita brengsek yang berselingkuh dengan lelaki kaya?! Begitukah seleramu? Cih, rendahan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu akan memperlakukan Sakura dengan cara seperti itu. Dia memang pemuas nafsumu, Teme. Tapi dia adalah gadis yang baik, catat itu!"

Naruto membalikan badannya dan memandang Iruka.

"Iruka. Batalkan rapat dengan Uchiha dan semua kolegaku hari ini. Aku mau pulang."

"Baik, Naruto-sama."

 **oOo**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya tak tentu arah. Perkataan sahabatnya benar-benar menusuknya tadi. Memang Sakura hanya pemuas nafsunya bukan? Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Sakura tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya. Dia hanya pasrah ketika dirinya memukulinya, dia hanya menerima dengan semua yang dilakukannya atas gadis itu. Jika itu bukan Haruno Sakura, mungkin gadis-gadis itu akan menuntut segala macam darinya.

Onyxnya menatap restaurant yang ada di seberang jalan. Mungkin dia bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk makan malam.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumahnya dan terkejut melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di halamannya juga. Satu alisnya terangkat. Itu bukan mobil milik kakaknya, juga bukan milik Kakashi, apalagi milik Naruto. Mobil jaguar hitam yang mewah dan terlihat masih baru.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Rin menyambutnya dengan sopan dan telinganya bisa menangkap suara Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Siapa yang datang, Rin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, Sasuke-sama. Tamunya Sakura-chan."

Sasuke semakin curiga. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, Sasuke bisa melihat siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura.

Rambut hitam, kulit pucat. Shimura Sai!

"Shimura!" desis Sasuke.

Mendengar sebuah suara. Mereka menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum manis dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sai tersenyum memandangnya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah pulang? Kami baru saja akan makan malam, aku pikir Sasuke-kun lembur malam ini," ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang mayat itu lakukan disini?!" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Sakura." Sai mendekati mereka. "Aku dengar jika Sakura demam, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisinya. Dan benar saja, aku melihat beberapa luka di tubuh Sakura."

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sialan! Apa maksudnya itu?!

"Jika kamu memang menganggap Sakura sebagai pemuas nafsumu tidak apa-apa." Sai memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang. "Aku akan mengambil Sakura dari tanganmu, Uchiha."

Satu pukulan dilayangkan Sasuke untuk Sai. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu jatuh tersungkur dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Obsidiannya menatap Sasuke yang kini mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tahan emosimu." Sakura mencoba melerai keduanya.

"Kenapa kamu membelanya, Sakura?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Aku dan dia hanya teman saja."

Sasuke menghiraukan Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Hancur sudah moodnya malam ini. Tadinya dia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Sakura dengan membawakannya makan malam. Tetapi semuanya hancur hanya karena kedatangan Shimura sialan itu!

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah apartemen. Mau apa Shimura sialan itu mendekati wanitanya?! Jika memang Shimura itu mau merebut Sakura, dia harus melangkahi mayatnya.

Dengan gusar, Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen dan menuju kamar apartemen yang sudah dia hafal nomornya. Satu tangannya menekan bel pintu dan munculah gadis berambut pirang.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Shion membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah mencumbu Shion tepat di ranjang wanita itu.

.

"Sai-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengompres luka di pipi Sai dengan air es.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih banyak." Sai bangkit dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Jika Uchiha itu memperlakukanmu dengan seenaknya sendiri. Hubungi aku. Aku pasti akan langsung membawamu pergi."

"Terimakasih Sai-kun, aku menghargainya." Sakura tersenyum dan mengantarkan Sai hingga pintu rumahnya. Ada sesuatu yang sesak ketika melihat kepergian Sai.

Mengusap perutnya, Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Sayang, apa yang harus Mama lakukan sekarang?"

.

Sai memejamkan matanya ketika dirinya sampai dirumah. Masih terbayang bagaimana wajah Sakura yang mengobatinya, tatapan matanya yang lembut dan perlakuan gadis itu kepadanya tidak berubah. Tetap Sakura yang polos dan baik hati.

Dia tidak hanya satu dua tahun mengenal Sakura. Sejak mereka masih mengenakan popok, teman pertamanya adalah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah mengambil perhatiannya sejak dia kecil. Gadis cengeng, penakut tetapi kuat dan mandiri. Gadis itu selalu ada disisinya dan membuatnya nyaman. Mengingatkannya pada sosok ibu.

Ibu.

Satu kata yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas. Ibunya meninggal karena penyakit kanker rahim yang menggerogotinya. Dan ketika dirinya kehilangan orang yang paling dia kasihi, Sakura yang ada disisinya. Sakura yang memberikannya semangat dan dukungan, Sakura bagai ibu kedua baginya.

Hingga akhirnya dia mengikuti ayahnya untuk pindah ke Amerika. Dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Sakura yang menangis kala dirinya meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sai menarik nafas panjang dan membuka matanya. Tidak akan dia biarkan Sakura menderita terus menerus di tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia akan mengambil Sakura jika sudah waktunya nanti.

.

"Sasuke-kunhh.. ohh.. ini terlalu dalamhh.."

Shion menggenggam sprei di sampingnya dengan erat ketika Sasuke menyodoknya semakin keras dan dalam. Sasuke sendiri menggeram ketika miliknya dihisap dengan kuat oleh Shion. Memang ini bukan persetubuhannya yang pertama dengan Shion, tetapi liang Shion masih saja rapat.

Meski dia akui, liang Sakura masih lebih baik dari ini.

"Sasukeehh.. kamu masih belum keluar?" tanya Shion menyadari jika Sasuke belum keluar sejak persetubuhan mereka.

"Ughh.. sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati karena miliknya masih tegak dan belum menyemburkan spermanya dari tadi. Shion bahkan sudah keluar lima kali dan dirinya bahkan belum keluar sama sekali. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa.

" _Ugh.. Sasuke-kunhh.. sakith..."_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang menggema di kepalanya. Bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana wajah Sakura yang penuh kenikmatan ketika dirinya menyodoknya, payudara sekal Sakura yang bergerak naik turun dan liang sempit yang memanjakannya.

Sasuke semakin bergerak dengan liar hingga membuat ranjang mereka bergerak seiring sodokannya yang semakin kencang. Shion bahkan tidak bisa menahan teriakannya akibat sodokan penuh tenaga dari Sasuke.

Rasanya kejantannya semakin membesar. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi.

"Sakuraahh.. aku mencintaimu!"

Shion membuka matanya ketika Sasuke menyemprotkan sperma ke dalam rahimnya. Bukan karena Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam, tetapi karena perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Sakura? Siapa itu Sakura?"

Sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan pelepasannya membuka matanya. Sial! Dia keceplosan mengatakan Sakura di hadapan Shion. Memakai pakaiannya, Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Shion.

"Sasuke! Katakan siapa itu Sakura?! Jangan bilang jika dia adalah gadis berambut pink waktu itu!" Shion menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memandang pria di hadapannya. "Sasuke! Kamu tahu bukan, aku tidak suka ketika kamu bercinta denganku tapi kamu memikirkan wanita lain!"

Sasuke melirik Shion sebelum berjalan menuju pintu kamar Shion.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Shion menatap pintu kamarnya yang ditutup oleh Sasuke. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu. Apakah memang sudah tidak ada dirinya di hati Sasuke? Apakah dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai pelampiasan saja?

"Sasuke-kun.. maafkan aku.."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara mobil memasuki pelataran rumahnya. Memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi, Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Tidur di sofa sembari menunggu Sasuke membuat beberapa tubuhnya terasa pegal dan kaku.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyambut Sasuke yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Emerald milik Sakura membulat ketika Sasuke memeluknya begitu saja. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu tidak berkutik, bahkan saat Sasuke meletakan dagunya diatas pundak Sakura.

"Sakura.. aku lelah."

 **oOo**

Sakura sedang menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan ketika Sasuke muncul sembari mengenakan jam tangannya. Dasi pemuda itu terpakai asal, sepertinya Sasuke sedang terburu-buru.

"Sakura, pasangkan dasiku."

Sakura segera mendekati pria itu dan memasangkan dasi Sasuke dengan benar. Onyx itu memandang Sakura yang dengan telaten memasangkan dasinya dengan benar. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, jika Sakura adalah gadis yang baik.

Seharusnya dia menyadarinya dari awal. Bahwa Sakura akan mengurus segala kebutuhannya, menemaninya dengan setia dan selalu ada di sisinya. Seharusnya dia menyadari hal itu.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Memagut bibir pink itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Aku ada rapat hari ini, aku akan berangkat."

Sakura tidak berkedip ketika menerima ciuman dari Sasuke. Benarkah yang tadi itu Sasuke yang angkuh? Yang selama ini selalu menganggapnya sebagai pemuas nafsunya? Ini aneh.

Sasuke merogoh ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Naruto, kamu benar soal Sakura."

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sampai di ruangannya ketika teleponnya berbunyi. Tayuya menyampaikan bahwa dirinya kedatangan tamu. Dan ketika tamu itu masuk ke ruangannya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Silahkan duduk, Shimura."

Sai tersenyum aneh dan mendudukan diri dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ada apa, Shimura?"

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Sai tersenyum. "Jika aku mendengar kamu menyakiti Sakura sekali lagi. Aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's Thanks to :**

 **Yanglinlin49, Bang Kise Ganteng, Lightflower22, Jamurlumutan462, Cherryhamtaro, Pinkramens, Frizca A, Williewillydoo, Zarachan, Undhott, , Dolphin, Ayuniejung, Chichak Deth, Slacker Shasha, Japanloveyou, Omoo, Erica, Tanpa Nama, Genie Luciana, Del Rey, Greentea Kim, Guest (1), Respitasari, Guest (2), AsahinaUchiHaruno, Leni265, Cun Tea, CoolAndCold69, Protect Sakura, Saki, Yoriko Yokochidan, K1ller, Guest (3), Beautifullcreature, Uchiha Lady Haruno, Dera Xiao-chan, Rosmiyati543, Guest (4), Uchiharu83, Itsbabygirl13, Krigaya17, Panda Kim Bear, Smilecherry, Dudut17, Guest (5), Meikitoteka, Guest ( 6), Guest (7), YashiUchihatake, Hikaru Sora 14, Miyasato, Yhantii378, Uchiharu83, 3, Guest (8)**

 **SSL : Wah.. author yang cantik ini jablay ya? Atas dasar apa ya ngatain saya jablay? Pernah liat apa kalo Author yang cantik ini jablay? Hebat banget dong ya.. punya mata batin ya?**

 **NS LOVER : duhhh.. kenapa? Iri sama pair SasuSaku ya? Pake ngatain readernya "Goblog" semua.. kok keren banget ya? Itu dapet inspirasi dari mana bisa ngomong gitu?**

 **Btw, ada yang namanya belum kecantum? Maaf ya, gabisa bales satu-satu.. banyak juga ternyata yang ngerespon cerita ini tanpa adanya flame atau kata-kata kotor.. Saku seneng deh :) oh ya.. kalo mau ngflame, log in dong.. entah ini ngutip dari Author mana Saku juga lupa, dia bilang gini.. "Gak punya AKUN aja belagu ngflame orang! Kalo berani log In dong! Dasar pengecut!"**

 **Kalo gak salah sih kata-katanya gitu, tapi lupa juga:3**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang mau ninggalin review dan memberikan respon yang positif tanpa kata-kata yang kasar. Kalo ada kritik dan saran diterima kok, asal pake bahasa yang sopan ya :)**

 **Pokoknya, sekian aja cuap-cuap Author iniiii!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hn. Kamu tidak akan bisa mengambilnya, Shimura."

"Aku bisa mengambilnya. Jika aku mendengar Sakura tersakiti, aku akan mengambilnya darimu meski secara paksa."

Sai tersenyum aneh dan berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum tipis.

"Coba saja lakukan itu, Shimura."

.

Sakura tidak berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal di hadapannya. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan Naruto. Mengajar Sakura selama beberapa bulan membuatnya memahami Sakura luar dan dalam.

Dia menyadari jika Sakura mengalami sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak konsentrasi. Sakura termasuk gadis yang pintar, jika hanya sakit sepertinya tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Sakura memaksa tersenyum dan mengerjakan soal dihadapannya.

"Kamu tidak pandai berbohong, Sakura. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Jangan bilang Sasuke memukulimu lagi."

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Sakura bertanya nyaris berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, melihat luka ditubuhmu membuatku langsung tahu."

Sakura membenahi bajunya.

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun hanya-"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong ketika mendengar bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan.

"Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang, Naruto."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san."

Naruto yang mengikuti Sakura lebih terkejut lagi melihat tamu yang datang.

"Shion?!"

.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika Kakashi datang membawa setumpuk dokumen lagi. Belum selesai dokumen yang dia baca, sudah datang lagi dokumen yang membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Dia ingin menikmati liburan, tetapi urusan pekerjaan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Untukmu."

Onyxnya melirik sebuah undangan berwarna perak yang diberikan Kakashi. Membaca tulisan yang tertera di undangan tersebut.

"Suigetsu?" tanya Sasuke memandang Kakashi.

"Dia mengadakan sebuah rapat di salah satu hotel di Surabaya. kamu juga belum pernah berkunjung ke Indonesia, bukan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk melepas stres dari dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia juga bisa membawa Sakura ke Indonesia.

"Hn. Apa kamu tahu tata letak kota itu?"

"Serahkan padaku, Sasuke."

.

Shion tersenyum dan meneguk ocha hangat yang disuguhkan Sakura. Menyesapinya dalam-dalam dan merasakan betapa enaknya ocha yang dia minum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak meminum ocha hangat selama berada di luar negeri.

Matanya memandang sekelilingnya. Jadi, ini adalah rumah milik Sasuke? Tidak buruk juga. Tata letak ruangannya simple dan minimalis, dan tidak banyak barang yang ada, sangat melambangkan Sasuke sekali. Dan rasanya, rumah milik Sasuke terasa lebih hangat.

"Terimakasih atas ochanya, Sakura. Ini sangat enak," puji Shion.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Bertemu dengan Shion seperti ini, jujur saja dia belum memiliki mental yang siap. Apalagi dengan kehadiran bayi dalam perutnya yang membuat perutnya terasa semakin tegang.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu kemari, Shion."

Shion tersenyum anggun menanggapi ucapan menusuk dari Naruto. Sejenak Sakura menelan ludahnya, Shion sangat anggun dan juga cantik. Wanita berambut pirang itu juga terlihat memilki intelektual yang tinggi dan juga kaya.

Sakura membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan jatuh cinta padanya. Shion seratus kali lebih sempurna darinya. Yang bisa dia banggakan apa? Dia hanya anak dari buruh tani di Hokkaido, tidak memiliki apa-apa dan harus bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke harus memilih, dia yakin jika Shion yang akan dipilih menjadi istrinya. Apalagi Shion dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus di masa lalu. Itu yang diceritakan Karin padanya waktu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Sakura, apa itu salah?"

Naruto sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Shion, sejak mereka berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dia mengenal watak Shion dan wanita itu tidak mungkin mau meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke rumah Sasuke jika tidak ada maunya. Apalagi, Shion pasti mengetahui jika Sasuke berada di kantornya sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wanita yang dicintai Sasuke."

Sakura memandang Shion. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Shion. Cinta? Wanita yang Sasuke cintai?

"Maksud anda Rin?" tanya Sakura tidak paham.

Naruto menepuk dahinya ketika mendengar apa yang Sakura tanyakan. Ternyata gadis disampingnya ini masih polos. Dia saja langsung bisa tahu siapa yang dimaksud Shion. Bisa-bisanya Sakura malah mengiranya Rin.

Shion tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Pantas saja Sasuke betah hanya melakukan seks bersama Sakura. Ternyata gadis berambut pink itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

"Bukan Sakura-chan, kamu itu lucu sekali," ucap Shion disela-sela tawanya.

Sakura hanya tertawa canggung. Masih tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Kalaupun ada orang yang dicintai Sasuke-kun, itu pasti anda orangnya, Shion-san."

Shion menghentikan tawanya dan meminum ocha hangatnya. Matanya memandang Sakura yang tersenyum sedih.

"Apa bisa kamu berikan penjelasan, mengapa Sasuke mencintaiku?" tanya Shion.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang sedang meremas tangannya. Dia sendiri ingin tahu bagaimana pandangan Sakura terhadap Shion.

"Anda cantik Shion-san, anda juga terlihat berpendidikan, kaya dan ramah. Pasti banyak pemuda yang jatuh hati pada anda."

"Kamu benar Sakura-chan, benar sekali." Shion tersenyum. "Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke tidak mencintaiku."

"Cukup, Shion! Katakan alasanmu kemari!" Naruto memandang Shion.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wanita yang dicintai Sasuke-kun. Dan setelah aku melihatnya, aku lega untuk melepasnya."

"Maaf?"

"Kamu polos sekali, Sakura." Shion mengelus rambut Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kamu jaga Sasuke ya. Aku harus kembali."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya ketika menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Ini sudah pukul satu malam dan dia baru saja selesai rapat dengan kolega-koleganya. Rumahnya sudah sepi, Sakura pasti sudah tidur dan Rin sudah pulang kerumahnya dan Kakashi.

Melepas jas dan dasinya, Sasuke meletakannya ke sembarang tempat. Dia ingin segera berganti pakaian dan tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk. Tidak ada yang dia inginkan selain tidur dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, dia bisa melihat Sasuke tidur di sampingnya. Pria itu telah berganti pakaian dengan piyama.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah makan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Hn. Tidurlah kembali, Sakura." Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Kamu terlihat lelah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengusap wajah Sasuke. "Jika kamu belum makan, aku bisa memanaskan makan malam yang aku buat."

"Aku hanya ingin tidur, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menyamankan posisinya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura.

"Bolehkah.. bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti ini, biasanya ketika tidur dirinya yang memeluk Sakura. Tumben sekali Sakura ingin memeluknya.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu jika ini keinginan bayinya. Pheromon yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuatnya ingin memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Entah mengapa dirinya ingin memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah."

Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman.

Tangan besar Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura kemudian surai merah muda itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, Sakura."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika matahari masuk melalui celah yang ada di kamarnya. Dia baru menyadari jika tertidur dengan memeluk Sasuke dari semalam. Dan baru beberapa detik membuka mata, rasa mual mulai melanda tubuhnya. Tidak. Jangan bilang jika dia mengalami morning sickness.

Mencoba untuk menahan muntahnya, dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi padanya. Namun semakin dirinya menahan, rasa mual yang menyerang semakin hebat. Buru-buru dirinya bangkit untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeeekk.."

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara muntahan. Menyadari Sakura tidak ada disisinya, membuatnya menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dengan langkah sedikit panik, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang kebetulan pintunya tidak ditutup, dan menemukan Sakura tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke memijat tengkuk Sakura.

Tidak ada muntahan yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Hanya lendir dan Sakura terus menerus mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sakura, apa kamu masuk angin?"

Sakura membasuh mulutnya dengan air sebelum memandang Sasuke. Wajahnya begitu pucat, dan beberapa detik Sasuke menjadi panik.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendudukan Sakura diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sakura. "Akan aku buatkan coklat hangat, jangan kemana-mana."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh dan Sasuke berlari secepat kilat menuju dapur. Memang semalam hawanya panas sekali dan Sasuke sengaja menyetel AC pada temperatur yang cukup rendah. Ini semua diluar dugaannya, siapa yang sangka jika Sakura malah menjadi masuk angin seperti ini.

Wanita berambut pink itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Sasuke muncul membawa segelas coklat hangat dan memberikannya padanya.

"Minum pelan-pelan, Sakura." Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk meminum coklat hangatnya.

Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya menjadi panik ketika Sakura muntah-muntah seperti ini. Ini semua diluar kendalinya. Jika yang muntah adalah pelacurnya, dia mungkin tidak akan peduli dan akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun, ketika melihat tubuh mungil Sakura yang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya, membuatnya bertindak diluar kendalinya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah Sakura juga pelacurnya? Tidak mungkin jika dia-

"Sasuke-kun, tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau.

Sasuke meletakan gelasnya di meja nakas dan membantu Sakura tidur. Menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu dengan selimut yang tebal, Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hn. Kita akan ke Indonesia siang ini."

"Indonesia? Untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Aku diundang Suigetsu untuk rapat, juga beberapa kolegaku kebetulan menginginkan suasana baru untuk rapat. Jadi, kita akan ke Indonesia siang ini."

"Kenapa aku juga diajak?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Kita sekalian liburan. Rapatnya masih diadakan besok siang, jadi kita besok bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan sebelum aku rapat."

Sakura tertegun mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Ini bukan mimipi, kan? Rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke mau mengajaknya liburan.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Rin akan menyiapkan semua keperluanmu."

Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika Sasuke mencium dahinya dan merapatkan selimutnya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Uchiha Sasuke bisa semanis ini.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika Rin membangunkannya. Wanita itu telah siap dengan gaun bunga-bunga berwarna putih yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Ternyata, wanita itu sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

"Aku membawakanmu obat anti mabuk, obat masuk angin, semuanya sudah aku siapkan di tas ini."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Rin. Apa kamu ikut ke Indonesia juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke mengajakku dan juga Kakashi. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke luar negeri."

"Ini juga kali pertama aku ke luar negeri," ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah selesai mengobrolnya?"

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah kaos yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang. Dengan tampilan sederhana begitu, mampu membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera mandi, Sakura. Pesawat tidak bisa menunggumu."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Setelah merasa segar, Sakura mengenakan sebuah blus dan rok mini yang membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Berhubung ini adalah perjalanannya keluar negeri untuk pertama kali, membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah membuatkanmu roti. Makanlah." Rin menyerahkan setangkup roti dan teh hangat. "Kamu belum makan sedari pagi, jadi makanlah dulu."

"Makan di jalan saja." Sasuke muncul membawa koper milik Sakura. "Pesawat kita take off satu jam lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat."

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke di dalam mobil milik pria itu. Rin duduk manis di kursi depan. Belum naik pesawat saja perutnya sudah terasa tegang seperti ini, bagaimana jika dia naik pesawat nanti?

"Oh ya, dimana Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakannya?" Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan memicing.

"Tidak, Rin ada disini bersama kita tetapi Kakashi-san tidak ada," ucap Sakura.

"Dia sudah berada di bandara, Sakura-chan." Rin tersenyum. "Dia yang mengurus keberangkatan kita serta memastikan keamanan pesawat yang akan kita naiki."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Gagal paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Rin. Jika mereka ingin berangkat keluar negeri kenapa Kakashi ikut sibuk mengecek pesawat segala? Bukankah sudah ada teknisinya disana?

"Kita memangnya akan naik apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pesawat." Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Pesawat pribadiku."

Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Pesawat pribadi? Wow. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kekaguman di mata Sakura. Entah mengapa, dia begitu menyukai ketika Sakura memujanya.

Ketika sampai di bandara, Kakashi sudah menyambut mereka. Sasuke bertanya tentang tetek bengek keperluan mereka sedangkan Rin membantu Sakura masuk ke dalam pesawat dan mengurus keperluan wanita itu.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat dekorasi pesawat Sasuke yang begitu mewah. Apalagi pesawat milik Sasuke bisa menampung hampir 150 orang dan hanya ada mereka di pesawat itu.

"Sakura, apa ada yang kamu butuhkan?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak ada, Rin. Terimakasih." Sakura mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi.

"Sakura, sebenarnya menggunakan pesawat saat kamu sedang hamil begini tidak diperbolehkan. Lebih baik kamu banyak tidur nanti."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar saran dari Rin. Perlahan, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap perutnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Dia tidak tahu caranya menyembunyikan bayi dalam perutnya. Jika Sasuke akan mengusirnya karena mengandung bayinya, dia akan pulang ke Hokkaido. Atau, dia bisa tinggal dirumah Sai untuk beberapa waktu.

Sasuke muncul tak berapa lama bersama Kakashi. Pria itu langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura, sedangkan Kakashi duduk di sebelah Rin yang ada di seberang mereka. Baru pesawat lepas landas, Sakura sudah menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Dibalik majalah bisnis yang dibacanya, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke meletakan majalah yang dibacanya.

"Entahlah, aku mual."

"Mau minum? Apa Rin membawakanmu obat?"

"Ada di tasku."

Sasuke mengambil tas Sakura dan mengeluarkan isinya. Diambilnya obat anti mabuk dan sebotol air mineral. Memberikannya pada Sakura, wanita itu segera meminumnya dan dirasanya perutnya sedikit tenang.

Tidak. Ini bukan karena efek mabuk, ini pasti karena bayi yang ada dalam rahimnya.

"Sasuke-kun, nyanyikan aku lagu nina bobo," pinta Sakura.

"Hn? Kenapa aku harus menyanyikannya?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke mulai menyiapkan suaranya.

"Jika suaraku jelek dan gendang telingamu pecah, jangan salahkan aku."

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

" _Nina bobo.. oh nina bobo.. kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk._

 _Nina bobo.. oh nina bobo.. kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk."_

Sakura tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya ketika suara serak dan berat Sasuke terdengar. Dia akui, suara Sasuke tidak semerdu penyanyi-penyanyi diluar sana. Tetapi entah mengapa, mendengar suara Sasuke membuatnya tenang. Perutnya yang tadinya tegang mulai berangsur-angsur berkurang, apalagi mencium pheromon yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Pria bermata onyx itu memanggil pramugari untuk membawakannya selimut. Tangan kekar itu segera menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sakura agar tidak kedinginan. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya kemudian merangkul pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sedari tadi dia memang memejamkan matanya, tetapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura tidak luput dari pengelihatannya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana Sasuke bersikap pada Sakura, namun dia akhirnya mengerti jika Sasuke mulai membuka hatinya yang beku.

"Kashi-kun, ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa." Kakashi tersenyum dan merangkul Rin. "Tidurlah."

Kakashi melirik Sasuke yang merangkul pundak Sakura sembari tertidur. Kakashi memejamkan matanya.

 _Sasuke, semoga Sakura bisa merubahmu._

 **.**

Perjalanan yang ditempuh selama delapan jam bukan waktu yang sedikit. Mereka sampai di Surabaya tepat pukul sembilan malam. Kakashi dan Rin membantu mereka memasukan koper dan barang-barang ke dalam mobil yang disewanya. Kakashi yang akan menjadi sopirnya malam ini.

"Welcome to Surabaya, Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Wow, ini menakjubkan." Sakura tak henti-hentinya terkagum melihat kota Surabaya yang tak pernah sepi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat betapa polosnya Sakura. Merangkul pundak wanita itu, mereka mendengarkan penjelasan yang dilontarkan Kakashi.

"Apa kalian ingin makan? Atau kita langsung ke hotel saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ke hotel saja, Kakashi-san." Sakura tersenyum sumbang. "Aku ingin segera istirahat. Aku lelah."

"Hn. Pesankan makan malam untuk Sakura sesampainya di hotel nanti, Rin. Aku tidak mau Sakura kelaparan."

"Hai'"

Sakura tidak berkedip. Ini pertama kalinya dia keluar negeri dan dia tidak tahu jika Indonesia seindah ini. Dia memang sering mendengar nama Indonesia disebutkan, dia juga sering melihatnya di televisi dan dia tidak tahu jika salah satu kotanya seindah ini.

"Kota ini indah sekali, Kakashi-san," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Kota Surabaya merupakan salah satu kota terbesar di Indonesia. Banyak wisatawan yang datang juga, tidak kalah dengan kota-kota lainnya yang ada di Indonesia," ucap Kakashi. "Kamu lihat patung disana."

Mereka melihat patung Hiu dan Buaya. Kakashi menghentikan mobil mereka agar mereka bisa melihat lebih dekat patung yang menjulang tinggi itu. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengacak lembut rambut Sakura yang memasang wajah terkagum-kagum itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita berfoto di patung itu!" ajak Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak. Masih ada waktu besok untuk berfoto."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Rin tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Sakura.

"Besok kita akan berkeliling kota Surabaya, Sakura. Aku janji."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dan mobil mereka kembali melaju menuju hotel tempat mereka beristirahat.

.

"Leganya~" Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya dan melihat Sasuke yang duduk di ranjang hotel mereka. Suara televisi memang terdengar, tetapi Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Rin sudah memesankan makan malam untukmu, makanlah," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil sepiring nasi dengan kuah hitam dan daging diatasnya, juga ada toge dan sambal sebagai teman makannya. Sejenak, emeraldnya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu namanya rawon. Coba saja."

Sakura memandang makanan yang baru saja dia temukan. Baru kali ini dia menemukan makanan sejenis ini. Dan ketika sesendok rawon dilahap, rasanya begitu lezat.

"Enak sekali! Sasuke-kun mau?" tawar Sakura.

"Hn. Tadi aku sudah makan."

"Ya sudah." Sakura melahap kembali rawonnya dengan lahap. Indonesia memang unik. Dia tidak menyesal ikut ke Indonesia bersama Sasuke.

Meletakan piringnya yang telah kosong. Sakura menepuk perutnya yang terasa kenyang. Rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Kenyang sekali!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah." Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan meletakannya di meja nakas. Pria itu memaksa Sakura untuk tidur dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku baru saja makan, Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura.

"Besok kita masih akan jalan-jalan, jadi kumpulkan tenaga dengan beristirahat."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Dan emerald indah itu mulai bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya dengan kesal. Sakura yang melihat kekesalan Sasuke segera membantu pria itu memakai dasinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"Suigetsu sialan! Dia memajukan rapat!"

"Oh." Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa, pergilah rapat. Itu rapat yang penting bukan? Tidak usah menemaniku jalan-jalan, aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Rin. Kamu bisa menyusulnya."

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Dia bisa melihat luka memar di punggung Sakura yang sedikit terlihat. Sejenak, ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya ketika melihat luka itu.

"Aku berangkat, Sakura. Katakan pada Rin untuk tidak jauh-jauh dari sini."

"Baik."

.

Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya bersama Rin. Kakashi sudah berangkat bersama Sasuke. Sebagai asisten dari Sasuke, pria berambut perak itu harus selalu mendampingi Sasuke.

"Ah- aku lupa mengambil ponselku." Rin bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengambil ponselku. Jika kamu ingin menungguku, kamu bisa jalan-jalan di depan hotel saja. Jangan jauh-jauh."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Dia jadi merasa seperti anak lima tahun sekarang. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura berjalan keluar dari hotel. Menghirup udara kota Surabaya, Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk segera jalan-jalan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sai?!"

.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Suigetsu sedang mempresentasikan tentang rancangan pembangunan yang akan mereka lakukan. Tetapi ketika melihat siapa yang mengirim email padanya, mau tak mau Sasuke membuka ponselnya.

"Sasuke."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Onyxnya melirik Kakashi yang sedang membisikinya.

"Rin tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun."

Sasuke buru-buru membuka emailnya. Disana, dia bisa melihat foto Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Tidak hanya itu, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang tersenyum bersama Sai sembari memakan es krim. Dan yang membuat onyxnya berkilat marah, ketika membaca tulisan yang dikirim Sai.

 **Kamu bisa melihatnya, Uchiha? Dia bisa tersenyum bahagia, ketika bersamaku. Aku tetap akan merebutnya darimu. Tunggu saja, Uchiha.**

Shimura sialan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's Thank's to :**

 **Lightflower22, dianarndraha, Bang Kise Ganteng, Yhantii378, Jamurlumutan462, Asiyah Firdausi, Uchihaliaharuno, Itsbabygirl13, Ciheelight, Gelanggang, Guest, Dauddolmayan, Williewillydoo, Hanazono Yuri, Wowwoh-geegee, Kritikus, Leni265, Mantika Mochi, Guest (1), Ayuniejung, smilecherry, Zarachan, Frizca A, Luhannieka, Beautigullcreature, Yoriko Yokochidan, 69CoolAndCold69, Deelyekermi, Itavi, Chichak Deth, Yuki Mura, Cherry480, Mustika447, Cherryhamtaro, Genie Luciana, Zahra Haruno Chan, Kurogawa Daichi, Uriana11, Ulfiejiyingjin08, Wanna, ChickenChery, Sakusasulope, gitgit, Uchiha Lady Haruno, Hyuuga Hime, Zoldyk, Nlorenzo, Guest (2), Guest (3), Protect Sakura, 3serangkaiFlufy, Ika710,Ciisiichuabbykireiina454, SasuSaku, Baby niz 137, Caramalizes Coffiesta.**

 **Akemashite omdeteo, Minna! *telat Ah- makasih banyak bagi yang berkenan mereview fict ini. Saku gak akan bicara banyak-banyak dan semoga Reader suka, ya! Dan kenapa Sakura ambil kota Surabaya bukan yang lain? Entahlah, karena Sakura hafal tata letak kota Surabaya dari yang lain :3 Hehehe..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Bagaimana Sakura, kamu suka?" tanya Sai ketika mereka jalan-jalan di kebun binatang.

"Um.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Kebetulan aku sudah lama tidak ke kebun binatang."

Sai tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sai, apa yang kamu lakukan di Surabaya?" tanya Sakura.

"Urusan bisnis. Sekalian liburan." Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ayo, setelah ini kita akan makan rawon."

Sakura benar-benar menikmati acara jalan-jalannya bersama Sai. Meski dihabiskan untuk nongkrong dan makan, tetapi Sakura tetap menyukainya. Sai tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Lihat saja nanti, Uchiha. Aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku kembali.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki hotel tempat dirinya menginap. Dia memandang Kakashi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kosongkan jadwalku besok, Kakashi."

"Baik."

Sasuke memasuki lift dan menuju kamarnya. Dengan terburu-buru dirinya membuka pintu kamar hotel tempatnya menginap dan menemukan Sakura duduk di atas ranjang sembari menonton televisi.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika melihat Sakura, apalagi ketika teringat dengan foto yang dikirimkan Sai untuknya.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Sasuke melepaskan jasnya dan meletakannya sembarangan. Dia menuju balkon kamar hotelnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, karena hal itu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menahan emosinya yan bergejolak di dadanya. Dia tidak ingin menyetubuhi Sakura secara membabi buta seperti kemarin.

" _ **Aku datang ke rumahmu dan menemui Sakura. Dia gadis yang manis dan cantik. Pantas saja jika kamu jatuh cinta padanya, Sasuke."**_

Ingatan obrolannya bersama Shion kembali. Saat-saat Shion datang ke ruangannya.

" _ **Aku melihat luka di tubuhnya. Jangan sakiti gadis secantik dia hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsumu, Sasuke."**_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang jalanan Surabaya yang padat tiada henti. Angin malam Surabaya menerpa tubuhnya. Meski Surabaya panas pada siang hari, tetapi dia menyukai udara malam di kota ini. Banyak hal menarik yang dia temui di kota ini.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bisa merasakan sebuah selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya dan itu adalah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, diluar dingin. Ayo masuklah."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba menekan dalam-dalam nafsunya. Dia tidak boleh menyetubuhi Sakura secara membabi buta. Meski pagi itu dirinya meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, tetapi dirinya begitu khawatir dengan keadaan wanitanya itu.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti lelah, Sasuke-kun. Ayo segeralah mandi dan tidur. Apa perlu aku memesankanmu sesuatu?"

Sasuke membenci perhatian yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Tahukah Sakura, bahwa semakin Sakura memberinya perhatian. Maka dia akan merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dalam dadanya. Dan dia tidak suka dengan perasaan itu.

"Sakura." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Entah mengapa, dia tidak ingin kehilangan wanitanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Tidak ada."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menuntun pemuda itu keatas ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah mandi dan tidur, Sasuke-kun. Jangan memforsir tubuhmu."

Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala Sakura. Membuat wanita itu merona merah.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar hotel mereka. Belum satu menit dirinya membuka mata, tiba-tiba rasa mual menyerangnya. Sakura refleks menutup mulutnya agar cairan dalam perutnya tidak keluar secara paksa. Jika dirinya muntah pagi ini, Sasuke pasti akan curiga.

Namun semakin ditahan, rasa mual itu semakin terasa hebat. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menahannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam westaffel.

"Hoeek! Hoeeekk!"

Sakura buru-buru membasuh mulutnya. Mengapa Morning sickness datang disaat-saat seperti ini. Jika seperti ini terus, maka Sasuke akan segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke muncul dan memasuki kamar mandi. "Kamu muntah-muntah lagi?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mambasuh mulutnya sebelum tersenyum hangat. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju ranjangnya dan menelpon pegawai hotel untuk membawakan Sakura coklat hangat.

"Sepertinya kamu belum terbiasa untuk pergi keluar negeri." Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu." Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan mencengkram selimutnya erat-erat.

"Hn. Mungkin kita akan menunda jalan-jalan kita hari ini."

"Tidak! Jangan!" Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Dia mengerti, jika gadis itu tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Dia paham jika Sakura hanya ingin menghargai segala usahanya. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Katakan lelah jika kamu mulai lelah."

.

.

Sakura benar-benar cantik dengan pakaian santainya. Dengan sebuah kaos putih yang melekat di tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan celana pendek dan sebuah flat shoes membuatnya sangat cantik. Sasuke hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos biru tua dan celana jeans.

Mereka sedang berada di lobby hotel untuk menunggu Kakashi selaku tour gaide mereka hari ini.

"Hari ini kita akan menuju monumen kapal selam." Kakashi tersenyum dan memulai tournya.

"Monumen kapal selam?"

Kakashi memutar mobilnya dan Sakura terkagum-kagum ketika melihat kapal selam ada di daratan dan ramai dengan pengunjung. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan gemas.

"Bagaimana caranya mereka membawa kapal selam ke daratan?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Sakura."

Mereka masuk ke dalam kapal selam dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkagumannya. Gadis itu menyentuh segala sisi kapal selam itu dengan semangat. Kapan lagi bisa masuk ke dalam kapal selam yang begitu besar dan megah itu?

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil gadisnya itu yang sedang memegang setiap sudut kapal selam. "Ayo, kamu bisa ketinggalan nanti."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih terkagum-kagum. Kakashi terus memandu mereka hingga Sakura puas berputar-putar.

"Kita akan mengelilingi kota Surabaya." Kakashi berkata sambil mengemudikan mobil. "Kita sudah sampai di jembatan merah, tempat yang bersejarah bagi Bangsa Indonesia. Sampai-sampai ada lagu untuk jembatan ini."

Sakura memegang smartphonenya dan terus mengakses sejarah Indonesia.

"Lalu, kita sampai di Monumen bambu runcing."

Sakura memandang keluar jendela mobil. Dan melihat monumen besar berbentuk bambu runcing.

"Monumen ini dibentuk untuk mengenang perjuangan rakyat Indonesia saat dijajah dulu. Kenapa berbentuk bambu runcing? Karena bambu runcing adalah senjata yang digunakan untuk melawan penjajah dulu."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Indonesia benar-benar mengagumkan. Bahkan mereka hanya menggunakan bambu runcing untuk melawan penjajah. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Kakashi membawa Sakura berputar-putar kota Surabaya. Mencicipi lontong balap, rujak cingur hingga semanggi. Dan yang terakhir adalah Taman Bungkul. Sakura langsung berlari-lari kecil ke taman.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bakso bakar!" Sakura memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerahkan dompetnya dan Sakura langsung berlari menuju penjual bakso bakar yang ada tidak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke memilih duduk di salah satu kursi sembari menunggu Sakura.

Beberapa gadis-gadis berlalu lalang dan berbisik-bisik ketika menatapnya. Sasuke mendesah, inilah alasan mengapa dirinya tidak suka berada di tempat umum seperti ini.

Sakura muncul membawa permen kapas, sepuluh tusuk bakso bakar dan beberapa makanan lainnya.

"Kau sedang membuatku bangkrut, heh." Sasuke memandang makanan yang dibawa Sakura.

"Eh? Ini tidak akan membuat uangmu habis kok." Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan memakan bakso bakarnya.

"Cara makanmu, seperti orang hamil."

Sakura refleks menghentikan acara makannya. Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang kini balik memandangnya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sakura kembali memakan bakso bakarnya dan mencoba untuk melupakan perkataan Sasuke.

 _Kami-sama, jangan buat Sasuke mengetahui perihal kehamilannya._

 **oOo**

"Engghh.. ohh.."

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menyodok kewanitaan Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu meremas sprei di sampingnya. Matanya terpejam ketika kejantanan milik Sasuke menusuk habis kewanitaannya.

"Oh.. Sasuke-kunhh.. jangan keras-keras!" Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke meremas kedua payudaranya.

"Sakura.. mereka semakin bertambah besar dan berisi saja." Sasuke menghisap puting payudara Sakura hingga mengeras.

"Ohhh.. ohh.."

Meski Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk bermain dengan pelan. Tetap saja, permainan ranjang Sasuke mampu membuatnya mengerang-erang.

"Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.." Sasuke menggeram ketika pelepasannya semakin dekat.

Sakura menahan teriakannya ketika sodokan Sasuke semakin terasa membabi buta. Dan ketika dirinya merasakan kejantanan Sasuke mulai membesar dan akhirnya pria itu mendapatkan pelepasannya.

"Sakuraaahh!"

.

.

Sakura mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air panas yang keluar dari shower. Setelah percintaan mereka semalam, Sakura merasakan perutnya mual dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Apalagi, perutnya terasa begitu tegang sekarang.

Dirinya beruntung, setelah percintaan mereka semalam membuat Sasuke tertidur dengan nyenyak hingga tidak menyadari morning seksnya pagi ini. Mematikan showernya, Sakura menuju cermin dan memandang wajahnya di cermin.

Tubuhnya terlihat lebih padat dan berisi, kedua payudaranya juga semakin berisi dan besar. Wajahnya juga terlihat makin dewasa. Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura mulai membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Mulai sekarang, dia harus bisa menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Sasuke.

.

.

Mereka akan pulang malam ini dan Sakura sedikit kecewa karena dirinya belum puas berkeliling kota Surabaya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke harus kembali bekerja dan liburannya sudah selesai.

Sembari menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali siap, Sakura memilih untuk mengobrol bersama Rin. Sasuke entah kemana, mungkin dia sedang mengurus segala sesuatunya bersama Kakashi. Dirinya begitu menyukai mengobrol bersama Rin, wanita itu banyak memiliki ilmu pengetahuan dan tak segan-segan untuk berbagi. Bercerita kepada Rin membuat rasa kesepiannya menghilang.

"Hn."

Rin tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya. Sasuke pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sakura, apalagi di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum menyambut Sasuke. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepadanya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ini?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Buka saja."

Dan ketika Sakura membukanya, dia bisa melihat sebuah Ipod di dalamnya. Warnanya pink dan bentuknya lucu sekali. Emeraldnya kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ini untukku?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir keluar. Kehamilannya membuatnya sedikit sensitif. Menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

Selama di pesawat, Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandangi Ipod pemberian Sasuke. Dia begitu bahagia ketika majikannya itu memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Meski wajah Sasuke terlihat jutek dan menyebalkan, sebenarnya pria itu sangat baik. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kau akan menikahi Ipod itu?" Sasuke bertanya dari balik majalah bisnis yang dibacanya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

"Memandanginya seperti orang yang jatuh cinta."

"Mou!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya sedang bahagia."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengacak lembut rambut Sakura dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Kakashi tersenyum. Rin sudah menceritakan semuanya perihal kehamilan Sakura. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat keponakan kecilnya yang sama menyebalkan dengan Papanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di Jepang, Sasuke langsung menuju perusahaanya dan pulang sebelum makan malam. Dia juga memberikan Kakashi waktu istirahat dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Rin sebelum kembali bekerja.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang. Duduk di kursi makan sembari menunggu masakan yang dibuat Sakura matang. Wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan telaten memasukan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam kare yang dibuatnya.

 _ **Tingtong!**_

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang datang." Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang bukakan."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu ruang tamunya. Dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aniki?!"

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Itachi, sulung Uchiha itu menyeruput ocha hangatnya. Onyxnya memandang Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tentu saja, melihat kakaknya yang ada di Belanda muncul di rumahnya secara mendadak.

"Aniki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku pulang. Memang kenapa?" tanya Itachi. "Dari bandara aku langsung mampir kesini karena aku dengar kamu tinggal bersama seorang wanita. Aku juga sudah membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu dan juga Sakura."

Sakura hanya diam, membiarkan dua kakak beradik itu saling bicara. Meski sebenarnya, dia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan kakak Sasuke. Onyx milik Sasuke memandang kakaknya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kakaknya.

Seharusnya, kakaknya datang bersama wanita yang menjadi istrinya. Wanita yang tidak ingin Sasuke ingat, wanita yang tidak ingin dia sebutkan namanya dan wanita yang berasal dari masa lalunya.

"Dimana.. Yugao-nee?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Caramelizes Coffiesta, Williewilydoo, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Uriana11, Bang Kise Ganteng, Ciheelight, Itsbabygirl13, Dauddolmayan, Lightflower22, Someandmany, Uchihaliaharuno, AomiYukiCherry, Cherry480, Nathalie-ichino, Mustika447, Wowwoh-geegee, Chichak Deth, Zarachan, FiaaATiasrizqi, Smilecherry, Pinky Barney, Zahra Haruno Chan, Guest, 69CoolAndCold69, Baby Niz 137, Genie Luciana, Leni265, Ayuniejung, Jamurlumutan462, Kagaaika Uchiha, Shironoshiro,Nananania, Hanamura18, Yanlinlin49, Soeun-ah3, Uchiharuno 4ever, Hanazono Yuri, Guest (1), Sasu 'Love', Guest (2), Fansanime, NamikazeLee, Red Kushi-chan, Lovesehunluhanforever, Hikaru sora14,Little Bee Arikuuruki, Dianggi, Rona337, Cherine-chan, LukeLuke, SasuSaku Blossom, Guest (3), Uwikk, Ciisiicuabbykireiina454, Guest (4), Saki, Tomato no Sakuranbou, HnataMatsumoto, Rizka scorpiogirl, Rara, Lyn307,**

 **...**

 **Q : Author orang Surabaya ya?**

 **A : Nggak.. bukan.. Cuma suka aja sama kotanya..**

 **Q : kapan Sasuke tahu perihal kehamilan Sakura?**

 **A : Nanti ada masanya.. :3**

 **Q : Umurnya berapa sih? Kok berpengalaman banget buat bagian "Itu", atau udah nikah?**

 **A : Diaa nanya umur.. :3 yah.. pokoknya udah dewasa lah.. tapi belom nikah.. :3**

 **Q : Kenapa ngambil latar Surabaya?**

 **A : karena ke Bali mungkin udah sering XD aku juga sering ke Bali, tapi masih gak hafal-hafal juga tata letak kotanya :3 aku sering ke Bandung, Jakarta, Jogja, Semarang dll. Tapi entah kenapa yang paling di hafal itu Surabaya :3**

 **Mungkin banyak pertanyaan, tetapi hanya itu yang bisa Sakura jawab... nanti jadinya panjang.. XD bukannya gak menghargai, semua review kalian sangat berharga kok.. :* Dan buat pembaca baru atau silent Reader, salam kenal juga yaaaa! Saku seneng kalian semua mau mampir di fict ini!**

 **Okeeee! Sebelum berpamitan, Sampai Ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika Sasuke menyebutkan kata Yugao. Apakah wanita itu wanita dari masa lalu Sasuke?

Itachi meneguk ochanya sebelum menjawab. Matanya menjadi sayu ketika menatap adiknya.

"Aku pikir, wanita yang tinggal satu rumah bersamamu bukanlah Sakura."

"Jika bukan Sakura, kamu pikir siapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kamu pernah memergokiku bercinta dengan Sakura sebelum berangkat ke Belanda, dan kamu masih bilang jika wanita yang tinggal satu rumah denganku bukan Sakura? Kepalamu pasti sedang terbentur sesuatu."

Itachi merasakan kepalanya pusing. Dan seketika tubuhnya oleng ke belakang.

"Nii-san?!"

"Itachi-nii?!"

.

.

Itachi bergerak dengan gelisah dalam tidurnya. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin seperti direndam di dalam air berisi es. Dan ketika membuka matanya, dirinya memandang kamar yang asing baginya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Itachi-nii?" Sakura masuk membawa nampan berisi bubur.

"Ah- Sakura." Itachi mencoba mendudukan dirinya namun kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan akhirnya dirinya hanya bisa kembali tidur.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, nii-san." Sakura meletakan nampannya diatas meja dan mengambil kompres di bawah kasurnya. Dengan cekatan tangannya mulai mengompres dahi Itachi.

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sakura begitu telaten merawatnya. Dia yakin jika wajahnya pasti memerah karena demam sekarang.

"Rin sudah memeriksamu, dan untungnya kamu hanya terkena demam ringan saja." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, setelah makan minumlah obat."

Itachi menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu begitu menggemaskan ketika sedang cemas begini. Sasuke begitu beruntung mendapatkan gadis seperti Sakura untuk tinggal di dalam rumahnya.

"Sakura, terimakasih." Itachi tersenyum.

Sakura memandang Itachi setelah meletakan mangkuk buburnya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini."

Sakura yang sedang membuka bungkus obat tersenyum. Dia membantu Itachi untuk meminum obatnya.

"Katanya dirinya mau mengambil alih semua proyek yang sedang dikerjakan Itachi-nii hari ini. Katanya, aku harus menjaga Itachi-nii hingga benar-benar sembuh."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Adiknya masih sama seperti dulu, selalu mengkhawatirkannya ketika dirinya sakit. Terkadang, adiknya selalu mengkhawatirkannya sampai-sampai lupa dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

Dirinya bukannya tidak tahu jika Sasuke begitu sayang padanya. Sasuke terlalu sayang bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Tetapi sikapnya yang dingin dan seenaknya membuat sikap _brother complex_ nya tidak terlihat.

Itachi tersenyum ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Rasanya, dia seperti kembali ke masa dimana dirinya dan Sasuke masih kecil dan suka bermain bersama. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke selalu menunggunya pulang sekolah untuk merengek ditemani main. Dirinya sampai-sampai harus rela begadang hanya untuk menyelesaikan PRnya karena seharian bermain bersama Sasuke.

Tetapi, setelah kedatangan Shion dan ketika wanita itu membuat adiknya patah hati membuat Sasuke berubah. Sasuke menjadi tempramental dan seenaknya sendiri. Tak jarang Sasuke mulai menyewa pelacur-pelacur untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Entah mengapa, Itachi merasa Sasuke sedikit berubah setelah kedatangan Sakura. Adiknya yang tadinya dingin seperti es, kini mulai hangat. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa gadis berambut pink itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura musim semi yang cantik dan akan selalu menghangatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin.

"Itachi-nii, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Itachi-nii membuatku merinding," cicit Sakura.

Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Itachi-nii, siapa itu Yugao-nee?"

.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi miliknya. Dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya tiba-tiba pingsan. Untung saja kakaknya hanya terkena demam dan flu karena kelelahan.

Sasuke menerawang jauh. Mencoba menerka-nerka mengapa kakaknya pulang tanpa wanita yang selama ini Itachi kejar. Bagi kakaknya, Yugao adalah cinta pertamanya. Bahkan kakaknya rela untuk mengejar Yugao hingga ke Belanda. Seluruh perjuangan sudah dilakukan kakaknya untuk mendapatkan Yugao.

Dari apa yang dia ketahui, Yugao begitu mencintai kakaknya. Dia pikir kakaknya akan datang bersama Yugao, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

"Dia adalah kekasihku."

Sakura terdiam, mendengarkan kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi. Dalam hati dirinya bertanya-tanya, apakah hubungan antara Sasuke dan Yugao. Karena begitu Sasuke menyebutkan nama wanita itu, membuat wajah pria itu mengeras.

Jika dirinya benar, sudah pasti ada kaitan masa lalu dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pergi ke Belanda untuk menyusulnya. Aku dengar, Yugao hamil dan melahirkan. Anakku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Belanda dan memberinya kejutan.

Awalnya, Yugao menyambutku dengan gembira. Ternyata Yugao telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang lucu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Warna rambutku hitam sedangkan Yugao ungu, tetapi mengapa rambut putraku berwarna cokelat?"

Sakura terdiam. Mencerna cerita Itachi.

"Itu... bukan anak Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tepat sekali." Itachi tersenyum. "Bayi itu bukan bayiku. Awalnya Yugao tidak mau mengakuinya dan tetap mengatakan jika bayi itu adalah bayiku. Namun, aku menyuruh kenalanku untuk menyelidikinya dan terbukti jika bayi itu adalah hasil hubungannya dengan Hayate. Pria yang selalu mendiami hati Yugao."

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan pemuda setampan Itachi juga bisa dicampakan oleh wanita bernama Yugao itu. Entah mengapa, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi tidak pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai mereka apa adanya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Beginikah rasanya menjadi orang kaya? Untuk apa memiliki harta yang berlimpah, wajah yang tampan tetapi tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mencintai kita?

"Aku yakin jika kamu melihatnya tadi."

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Melihat? Melihat apa?

"Melihat apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Perubahan pada Sasuke, memangnya kamu pikir apa?"

"Ah-" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Tentu saja dirinya melihat perubahan di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu antara adikku dan Yugao memiliki hubungan apa. Tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan bangkit dari posisinya. Onyx milik Itachi meneliti tubuh Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat lebih berisi dari yang dia lihat terakhir kali.

"Selamat ya."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya merasa Itachi banyak berbicara ambigu hari ini. Kata-kata Itachi membuatnya gagal paham.

"Selamat apa? Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun hari ini," ucap Sakura.

"Aku harap keponakanku laki-laki."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya hingga membuat mangkuk bubur yang dibawanya pecah. Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya takut.

Jika Itachi saja menyadarinya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

.

"Tadaima."

Sasuke melepas jasnya dan meletakannya sembarangan. Tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya, kemana Itachi dan juga Sakura? Hidungnya bisa mencium bau harum masakan. Pasti Sakura sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah- okaeri, Sasuke." Itachi menyambut adiknya yang datang dengan wajah lelah. "Aku tidak mendengar salammu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. Tangannya membawa sepanci kare keatas meja. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, sebaiknya Sasuke-kun mandi sebelum kita makan malam bersama."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Melepas pakaiannya, dirinya segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan berendam di dalam bathup. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan, ketika rasa lelahnya berkurang karena air hangat yang menghilangkan kepenatannya hari ini.

Selesai mandi, Sasuke mengenakan pakaian rumahannya. Sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Oh- duduklah, Sasuke." Itachi meletakan majalah yang dibacanya. "Bagaimana hari ini? Sakura mengatakan jika kamu mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaanku."

"Hn." Sasuke menyeruput ocha miliknya.

Sakura meletakan sepiring Kare di hadapan Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka makan dengan tenang, dan perutnya yang sedari tadi keroncongan akhirnya terbayar sudah.

"Kaa-san tadi menghubungiku." Itachi buka suara. "Dia menanyakan kondisiku dan aku katakan bahwa besok aku pulang. Kaa-san mengatakan untuk mengundangmu dan Sakura datang ke kediaman Uchiha juga."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Katanya Kaa-san merindukanmu dan juga Sakura."

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Mungkin mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dikediaman Uchiha.

"Hn."

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap perutnya. Dia menyembunyikan kehamilannya dengan memakai pakaian yang agak kebesaran untuknya. Dia takut jika Sasuke tidak bisa menerima kehamilannya. Dia tidak ingin menggugurkan bayinya biar bagaimanapun.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura berdiri di depan balkon kamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya, dirinya memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hei." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Kenapa pakaianmu kebesaran seperti ini?"

"Oh." Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon apa. "Aku hanya ingin mengenakannya saja."

"Hm.. aku baru menyadari jika kamu sedikit gendut," ucap Sasuke. "Tapi aku suka, kamu terlihat lebih berisi. Aku tidak suka dengan wanita yang terlalu kurus."

Sakura terdiam. Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya Sasuke tidak menyadari perubahan pada perutnya. Dia hanya belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkup kedua payudaranya. Tangan besar Sasuke memutar-mutar payudara itu dan memilin putingnya dari luar.

"Ugh.. Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mendesah panjang. Semenjak hamil, puting Sakura menjadi sensitif.

"Teruslah mendesah untukku."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya ketas ranjang.

"Ahhh!"

Sasuke bahkan melakukannya tanpa pembukaan. Kejantannya menembus milik Sakura setelah melepaskan celana wanita itu. Memandang Sakura dengan pakaian kebesaran seperti itu, membuat gairah terpendamnya bangkit.

Siapa yang suruh Sakura terlihat sangat seksi sekarang.

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lengket dan lelah. Memandang Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya membuat satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Untung saja permainan yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak terlalu kasar, meski baginya permainan Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya mengerang-erang.

Memandang jam di meja nakasnya. Sakura tersentak kaget ketika menyadari bahwa ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Dia belum menyiapkan sarapan padahal ada Itachi di rumahnya.

Memakai pakaiannya secara sembarangan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikat rambutnya. Dia berharap Itachi belum bangun dan dia bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Itachi telah berada di dapur dengan apron melekat di tubuh pemuda itu. Itachi terlihat seksi dengan kaos dan apron yang membalut tubuh tegapnya itu.

"Ah- Sakura." Itachi tersenyum dan meletakan telur mata sapi diatas meja.

"O-oh. Ohayou, Itachi-nii." Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf karena aku kesiangan dan membuatmu harus menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa." Itachi melepas apronnya dan mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi. "Sebagai putra sulung di keluarga Uchiha, aku dituntut harus bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum canggung dan duduk di hadapan Itachi. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat jus tomat di hadapannya.

"Semalam Sasuke melakukannya berapa ronde?"

Sakura tersedak jus tomat yang diminumnya. Itachi tersenyum jahil dan mengulurkan segelas air putih untuknya.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Dengan bayi dalam perutmu, sudah membuktikan bahwa Sasuke sangat ganas di ranjang."

Tatapan mata Sakura menjadi sendu. Dia mengaduk-aduk salad di hadapannya. Sedangkan Itachi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku mohon, Itachi-nii tidak memberitahu tentang kehamilanku pada Sasuke-kun."

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya. Gagal paham dengan maksud perkataan Sakura.

"Jadi, Sasuke belum tahu tentang kondisi kehamilanmu?" Itachi memandang Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku takut Sasuke tidak akan mau menerima bayi dalam kandunganku."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu!" hardik Itachi. "Tentu saja Sasuke akan menerima bayi kalian. Dia begitu mencinta-"

"Hn."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Wajah Sakura memucat, jangan bilang kalau Sasuke mendengar semua pembicaraannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kamu tidak membangunkanku dan malah sarapan berdua dengan Itachi?"

Itachi mendenguskan tawanya dan Sakura yang menarik nafas lega. Kami-sama, ternyata Sasuke tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dan Itachi. Bagi Itachi, Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang marah ketika mainannya diambil.

"Kami baru akan mulai sarapan." Itachi tersenyum.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura dan menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha saat jam makan malam hampir tiba. Sasuke sengaja datang karena ada rapat yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan. Jika tidak, beberapa dollar akan menghilang.

Sakura terlihat cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna hijau miliknya. Dia sengaja memakai gaun yang tidak memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya, terutama perutnya.

Meski sudah pernah datang ke kediaman Uchiha, namun dia masih saja mengagumi kemewahan yang dimiliki Uchiha. Dia memang datang dari pelosok Jepang dan melihat kediaman mewah milik Uchiha bagaikan mimpi baginya.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum ketika Mikoto memeluknya. Wanita paruh baya itu menyukai Sakura dari awal melihatnya. Selain karena cantik dan baik hati, Sakura merupakan sosok yang lembut baginya.

"Kaa-san merindukanmu, Sakura-chan. Ibu sudah meminta Sasuke untuk membawamu kemari tapi dirinya mengatakan bahwa kamu sibuk dengan sekolahmu."

"Ah-" Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Berada di dekat Mikoto membuatnya teringat akan sosok ibunya yang ada di Hokkaido.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan. Fugaku-kun dan Itachi-kun sedang menyiapkan barbeque di halaman belakang. Sasuke-kun, bantu ayahmu dan kakakmu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan masuk ke halaman belakangnya. Mikoto tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura, Kaa-san ingin menunjukan sesuatu untukmu."

Fugaku dan Itachi sibuk membakar Barbeque dengan dibantu Sasuke. Mikoto mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi bersama Sakura. Tangannya mengambil sebuah album berwarna biru.

"Kaa-san ingin menunjukan foto-foto masa kecil Sasuke-kun."

Halaman pertama dibuka, memperlihatkan bayi mungil dengan wajah sombong miliknya. Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. Tidak heran jika Sasuke sekarang memiliki wajah sombong yang menyebalkan, masih bayi saja wajahnya sudah songong seperti itu. Menggemaskan sih, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Halaman kedua di buka dan memperlihatkan Sasuke dengan piyama berwarna birunya. Rambutnya sudah mulai panjang dan dijepit kanan kiri oleh Mikoto. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya, rasanya sungguh cantik sekali.

"Kaa-san, jangan menunjukan foto-foto menyebalkan itu pada Sakura." Sasuke mendesah dan mencoba merebut album foto dari tangan ibunya.

"Lihat itu, Sakura-chan. Sasu-chan malu." Mikoto terkikik geli, mencoba menggoda putra bungsunya itu.

"Tapi, Bibi. Mengapa Sasuke-kun terlihat seperti wanita?"

"Istriku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, Sakura-chan." Fugaku menjawab sembari membalik daging barbequenya. "Maka dari itu, dia mendadani Sasuke seperti wanita hingga TK."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Inilah mengapa dirinya tidak suka ketika ada orang yang mengambil fotonya. Mengingatkannya pada foto-foto masa kecilnya yang terlalu nista itu.

"Konbanwa semua!"

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun malamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special's Thank's to :**

 **Uchiharu83, Smilecherry, Williewillydoo, Baby Niz 137, Bang Kise Ganteng, Ciheelight, Euri-chan, Navekase, Name Chery, Wowwoh-geegee, EchaNM, Zarachan, Lightflower22, 69CoolAndCold69, Uriana11, Hikaru Sora14, Chicack Deth, Fansanime, Leni265, AsahinaUchiharuno, Rizka Scorpiogirl, Hanozono Yuri, Jamurlumutan462, Yukihiro Yumi, Mitha453, Nadja Violyn, Ciisiichuabbykireiina454, Haruka Ryokusuke, Yuma, Desta Soo, Guest, Zahra Haruno Chan, Genie Luciana, Diah Cherry, A, Uchihamisato, Sitieneng4, Eka Auli, Druella Wood, Tinambunan, Mr. Black, JungHa-'ySasu**

 **.**

 **Cuapcuap Author :**

 **Iya, Fict ini terlalu muter-muter alurnya kok :') Di chap depan belum ketahuan, jadi mungkin bisa dikira-kira bakal ketahuannya kapan :3. Nanti kalau cepet-cepet tamat di protes, kalau gak di bikin ketahuannya cepet-cepet di protes juga. Aku mah apa atuh *joget**

 **Tapi, Saku seneng karena banyak yang ngedukung juga.. meski ada yang marah-marah dan ngatain, "Pelacur kok ngarep di cintai." *ngelirik kotak review***

 **Jadi, diharap pengertiannya yaaa.. Saku akan ngehargai banget pengertian kalian.. :3**

 **Barusan buka PM dan nemuin banyak inbox yang masuk. Gomen-nee.. baru buka dan belum sempet bales satu-satu :3**

 **Sekian aja cuapcuap Author.. semoga reader terhibur!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke yang sedang membantu ayahnya memandang kearah pintu masuk. Onyxnya membulat dengan tidak percaya.

"Shion?!"

Shon tersenyum sopan. Mikoto bangkit dan bersiap akan mengusir Shion ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu tidak tahu siapa dia?!" Mikoto memandang Sakura. Sorot matanya terlihat menakutkan.

"Aku tahu siapa dia, Bibi. Dia wanita yang dicintai Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sudah siap untuk protes ketika Sakura tersenyum kearahnya. Tidak. Semua itu tidak benar. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hatinya, bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak pernah tahu siapa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat ini.

"Sakura, dia memang wanita yang dicintai Sasuke. Tetapi dia adalah wanita yang membuat Sasuke terpuruk."

"Shion-san sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, bibi. Kita dengarkan saja apa yang ingin dia sampaikan."

"Kau-" Mikoto mencoba menahan amarahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hancur sudah moodnya malam ini.

Fugaku berjalan dengan angkuh melewati Shion dan menyusul istrinya. Sedangkan Sasuke bisa merasakan rahangnya tegang.

"Shion, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. "Kamu tahu bukan, apa yang kamu lakukan dulu membuat keluargaku membencimu?"

"Sasuke-kun, mungkin ada yang ingin di sampaikan Shion-san." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Sakura." Shion tersenyum. "Bisa kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan Shion secara bergantian sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran, Shion. Tetapi dirinya memilih meninggalkan kedua wanita itu untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, Shion-san. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Shion tersenyum dan memandang gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku berfikir apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak." Shion tersenyum sumbang. "Menurutmu, bagaimana Sakura?"

"Kenapa Shion-san meragukan semua itu? Tentu saja Sasuke-kun mencintai, Shion-san."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Shion mengelus dadanya. "Aku hanya kepikiran itu, makanya aku bertanya padamu. Kamu kan wanita milik Sasuke-kun."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang Shion dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud, Shion-san?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kamu masih polos sekali." Shion mengusap rambut Sakura dengan gemas. "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu saja."

Sakura memandang Shion dengan pandangan tidak mengerti saat wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Wanita itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Shion membungkukan badannya ketika melihat keluarga Uchiha. Wanita itu melenggang pergi begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Matanya memandang kediaman Uchiha. Dia merasa lega ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bahagia bersama Sakura. Selama ini, dirinya selalu dihantui rasa menyesal karena pernah membuang bungsu Uchiha itu dulu. Tetapi rasa menyesalnya menghilang ketika melihat Sasuke berhasil bahagia dengan bidadari yang di kirimkan Tuhan.

Dia kembali ke Jepang bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya bersama Sasuke. Tetapi, ketika melihat perubahan besar yang berhasil di lakukan Sakura terhadap pangeran es itu. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat. Jika dirinya ingin kembali dan mengemis cinta bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Suara ketukan pada jendela mobilnya mengalihkan pikirannya. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Itachi muncul dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Mungkin kita bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar."

.

Shion mengaduk-aduk kopinya dan Itachi yang meneguk _black coffie_ nya. Dia bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Itachi, tetapi ada sorot mata bahaya di mata hitam kelam itu.

"Itachi-nii-"

"Dimana kamu mengenal Sakura?" suara Itachi berubah menjadi dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Shion meneguk kopinya. "Aku datan ke rumah Sasuke-kun. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku selalu menghormatimu karena kamu pria yang baik, Itachi-nii. Aku akan jujur bahwa aku menyesal telah meninggalkan Sasuke-kun. Dia cinta pertamaku dan ketika aku mencoba berkencan dengan lelaki manapun. Aku selalu di hantui rasa bersalah, aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dan Sasuke-kun. Dan ketika aku melihatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat, aku bahagia.

Aku tidak akan merusak hubunganya dan Sakura, Itachi-nii. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baguslah," ucap Itachi lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku yang akan membayar semuanya."

Shion memegang gelasnya erat-erat. Meneguk kopinya hingga habis, Shion masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dalam sudut hatinya dia merasa lega. Dia bisa mengihklaskan Sasuke bersama Sakura dan yakin jika Sakura memang yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

Menjalankan mobilnya, Shion memilih kembali ke apartemennya. Setidaknya dirinya sudah mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

.

"Sakura, apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya menanyakan apakah Sasuke-kun mencintainya atau tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Mikoto menjawab dengan berapi-api. "Putraku tidak mungkin mencintainya. Apalagi wanita itu memilih untuk bersama lelaki yang lebih kaya dan meninggalkan Sasu-chan."

Sakura hanya tertawa canggung dan menatap Sasuke. Pria itu hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

"Ini sudah hampir larut malam, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Sasuke melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Eh, tidak menginap disini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Mungkin lain kali, Mikoto-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn. Kami pulang."

Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan erat dan membawa wanitanya ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura memandang keluar jendela mobil milik Sasuke dan menerawang jauh.

Bertemu dengan Mikoto membuatnya merindukan sosok ibunya. Sudah hampir setengah bulan dia tidak bertemu dengan ibunya dan dia merindukan sosok orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya. Mengusap perutnya, dia mencoba menenangkan gejolak dalam dadanya.

Onyx milik Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang mengelus perutnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan ibuku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya. Ibunya pernah berkata, bahwa seorang Ibu akan sangat beruntung ketika ada anak yang merindukan ibunya. Karena berarti sang anak begitu menyayangi Ibunya.

Mungkin, dia bisa membawa Sakura menuju Hokkaido besok.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika rasa mual menyerangnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun, tetapi semakin di tahan rasa mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Maka, jalan satu-satunya adalah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Hoeeek!"

Membasuh mulutnya dengan air yang mengalir. Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. Garis wajahnya menjadi lebih dewasa saat dirinya mengandung seperti ini. Biasanya saat muntah melandanya, Ibunya akan dengan sigap membuatkannya susu hangat dan menemaninya hingga tertidur pulas.

Dia benar-benar merindukan Ibunya. Sangat merindukannya. Di tambah lagi hormonnya yang tidak menentu saat hamil seperti ini.

"Sayang, apakah kalau sudah besar nanti kamu juga akan merindukan Mama?" tanya Sakura mengelus perutnya.

Rin bilang, kehamilannya sudah masuk mingu keenam dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Wanita berambut cokelat itu bahkan menemaninya untuk periksa ke dokter kandungan. Bila Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan bayi itu sekalipun, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia akan menyayangi bayinya dengan sepenuh hatinya, dengan atau tanpa Sasuke.

Mengigit bibirnya, Sakura merasakan dadanya berkecamuk tidak karuan. Semua perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

"Sakura?" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih setengah mengantuk. "Ada apa? Ini masih pukul tiga pagi."

"Tidak." Sakura dengan cepat mengusap pipinya yang sempat basah. Membalikan badannya, emeraldnya memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Katakan saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya mimpi buruk."

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku, Sakura." Sasuke memandang tajam wanita di hadapannya ini. "Aku mendengar suara muntahan tadi. Perlukah kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi cerewet begini, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum geli. "Aku hanya sedikit masuk angin dan.. merindukan Ibuku."

Sasuke mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Bisanya.. biasanya Ibuku selalu membuatkanku susu hangat ketika aku muntah saat masuk angin. Aku merindukannya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membawa wanitanya menuju ranjangnya dan mendudukannya. Tangan besarnya menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil wanitanya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan rasa penasaran yang menari-nari dalam kepalanya. Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke muncul dengan segelas susu putih di tangannya. Pria itu mendudukan diri di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan segelas susu putih hangat itu.

"Mungkin ini tidak seenak buatan Ibumu, tapi mungkin ini bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Emerald itu kembali basah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Buru-buru Sakura menghapusnya dan menerima gelas berisi susu hangat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Satu senyum tipis terulas di bibir Sasuke dan tangannya mengusap mahkota merah muda itu. Dia begitu mengagumi rambut milik Sakura yang selalu halus dan lembut. Meski tanpa perawatan salon, rambut itu membuatnya selalu ingin menyentuh dan menciumnya.

"Nanti, kita akan ke Hokkaido."

Sakura yang tengah menghabiskan susunya tersentak. Dia hampir saja tersedak susu yang di minumnya.

"H-Hokkaido?!"

"Hn. Kita mengunjungi Ibumu."

"Yatta!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyayangimu."

Tangan Sasuke mengelus punggung itu.

"Aku menyayangimu juga."

.

Sakura sedang memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya ketika pintu rumahnya di ketuk. Dengan terburu-buru dirinya membuka pintu dan menemukan Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, hai," sapa Naruto. "Apa Sasuke ada?"

"Ada di ruangannya. Masuklah."

Naruto tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Sasuke. Pria yang sedang memasukan laptop ke dalam tasnya itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan ini." Naruto menyerahkan amplop kepada Sasuke.

Membuka amplop yang diberikan Naruto. Mata hitamnya meneliti kata demi kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Itu hasil pembelajaran Sakura beberapa bulan ini," ucap Naruto tanpa diminta. "Dia cukup pintar. Nilai-nilanya juga bagus dan meningkat pesat sekali. Dia memiliki otak sepertimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Meski tidak terlihat, dia bangga dengan hasil pembelajaran Sakura. Wanita yang menemaninya di ranjang selama berbulan-bulan itu ternyata cukup pintar. Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang lebih memilih wajah dan tubuh dari pada otaknya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jangan pernah sakiti Sakura, Teme."

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan sahabatnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Di ruang tamu dia bertemu Sakura yang membawa segelas icha hangat.

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Sakura. "Aku baru saja membuatkanmu ocha hangat."

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, Sakura-chan." Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku bangga padamu."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Gagal paham dengan perkataan Naruto. Dan belum sempat dirinya bertanya, pria berambut kuning itu sudah melenggang pergi.

 **oOo**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya memasuki sebuah perkampungan nelayan. Semenjak mereka berangkat tadi pagi, Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Rasanya dia benar-benar suka melihat senyuman milik wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Mobilnya berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana. Sakura tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Kaa-san! Saku pulang!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang keluar dari dalam rumah. Senyumnya tak kalah bahagianya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura, kaa-san merindukanmu." Mebuki memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang anak gadisnya dari atas ke bawah. Putrinya tampak lebih bersinar dan tampak lebih cantik.

"Saku merindukanmu, Kaa-san," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Mebuki baru menyadari bersama siapa putrinya datang. Sasuke membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Ara~ siapa itu, Sakura?" Mebuki mencoba menggoda putrinya.

"Kaa-san, dia-"

"Hn. Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Calon suami Sakura."

Mebuki membulatkan matanya dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya pada Kaa-san?!"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Emeraldnya melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau ini." Mebuki menghampiri Sasuke. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Kaa-san ingin mengenal calon menantu Kaa-san."

.

Sakura menyiapkan makan malam dan meletakannya di meja makan. Sasuke memandang sekeliling rumah sederhana milik keluarga Haruno. Tidak banyak perabotan yang ada. Benar-benar sederhana.

Sakura melepas apronnya dan membuatkan ocha hangat. Ibunya begitu bersemangat mengobrol dengan Sasuke, sepertinya Ibunya begitu menyukai Sasuke.

Mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke, dirinya menyeruput ocha hangatnya. Dia masih tidak mempercayai Sasuke memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon suaminya. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"Oh ya, kamu masih ingat Shimura Sai? Lusa yang lalu, Sai-kun datang berkunjung dan membawakan Kaa-san banyak sekali makanan. Dia menjadi orang sukses sekarang."

Sakura bisa menyadari perubahan di wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu masih memiliki dendam dengan Sai.

"Kenapa bibi tidak ikut kami ke Tokyo saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata melotot. Apa-apaan itu! Bagaimana jika ibunya tahu tentang yang sebenarnya?! Apa yang dipikirkan pria gila itu sebenarnya?!

"Tidak, tidak. Aku lebih suka berada disini, menjadi tukang jahit diantara nelayan-nelayan yang sibuk bekerja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura."

Inilah yang membuatnya merindukan sosok ibunya yang tegar. Ibunya selalu terlihat kuat, meski dia tahu hatinya hancur. Apalagi ketika ayahnya meninggalkan rumah dan memilih pergi bersama wanita lain.

Sasuke bungkam. Sepertinya dirinya salah bicara dengan mengajak Ibu dari Sakura untuk pergi ke Tokyo bersama.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo di makan. Kalian pasti lapar dan kita bisa bersantai setelah ini."

.

.

Sasuke membantu Sakura menggelar Futon untuk mereka tidur. Tidak ada kamar di rumah sederhana itu. Mereka tidur di ruang tengah, tepat di depan televisi.

"Kamu pasti tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, Sasuke-kun." Mebuki muncul membawa dua gelas susu hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menerima segelas susu dari ibunya dan segera diteguknya hingga habis. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang segelas susu di tangannya sebelum meneguknya hingga habis. Rasanya pas, tidak terlalu manis tetapi kental dan lezat.

"Terimakasih, Mebuki-san."

Mebuki tersenyum sebelum merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura yang berada di tengah. Mematikan lampu, mereka mulai memejamkan mata.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jadi, begini wajah orang yang merindukan Ibunya? Sedari kecil, dia tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari sang Ibu. Bahkan ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk memiliki rumah sendiri, ibunya tidak mengizinkan jauh-jauh dari Tokyo.

Apalagi kehidupan sederhana keluarga Haruno. Semenjak kecil, dia selalu diberikan kemewahan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu rasanya menjadi orang bawah.

Berkunjung ke Hokkaido bukan hal yang buruk. Banyak pelajaran yang bisa dia petik.

 **oOo**

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun."

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantumu."

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika suara-suara mengganggunya. Mendudukan dirinya, onyxnya bisa melihat Mebuki sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Mebuki tersenyum hangat.

"Ohayou." Sasuke melipat futonnya. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan sehabis bangun. "Dimana Sakura?"

"Sedang menyapu halaman bersama Sai-kun."

Mendengar nama pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuatnya melotot. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari menuju halaman tanpa menghiraukan Mebuki yang tersenyum geli. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Mebuki kembali menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jatuh cinta itu memang berjuta rasanya."

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun. Kamu tidak perlu membuangkan sampah itu untukku."

"Aku tidak keberatan, Sakura."

Sasuke melotot ketika Sai mengelus kepala Sakura sebelum membantu wanitanya membersihkan halaman. Ada sesuatu yang membakar hatinya ketika melihatnya.

"Sakura." Dirinya mendesis.

Sakura membalikan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Kamu kelihatan nyenyak."

"Apa yang Shimura sialan itu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"Ah- lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-san."

"Cih." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Jangan bersikap sok kenal, Shimura."

Sakura akan buka suara untuk menengahi ketika Mebuki datang.

"Kalian disini rupanya. Ayo kita sarapan. Sai-kun juga ikut sarapan disini juga ya."

Sasuke tidak ada hak untuk melarang Sai ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Dia hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya ketika mereka sarapan bersama.

"Jadi, kamu kesini untuk berlibur. Rasanya kemarin kamu juga datang kemari." Mebuki tersenyum.

"Iya, bibi. Kebetulan ada proyek di dekat sini."

Sasuke melahap tunanya dan memandang Sai dengan pandangan membunuh. Siapapun bisa melihat jika Sai datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Mungkin dia bisa meminta Kakashi untuk memata-matai Sai. Tidak di Surabaya atau Hokkaido. Dia selalu bertemu dengan makhluk abstrak ini.

"Ah- sebaiknya aku segera berangkat untuk mengurus proyek." Sai bangkit dari duduknya.

Mebuki memandang Sai sebelum bangkit. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu muncul membawa puding.

"Berikan ini untuk Shin-kun. Dia suka sekali dengan puding seperti ini."

"Aa. Terima kasih, bibi."

"Sama-sama, Sai-kun. Kamu sudah bibi anggap seperti anak sendiri."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sengit.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak ngambek ketika melihat kedekatan ibumu dan makhluk sialan itu?! Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dirinya dulu?!"

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba berfikir. "Dia hanya teman semasa kecilku saja."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Moodnya hancur hanya gara-gara kedatangan Shimura Sai.

.

.

Sasuke mengetikan sesuatu di laptopnnya. Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang sibuk. Sedari tadi wanita itu sibuk mondar-mandir membersihkan rumah dan hal yang lainnya. Wanitanya itu rajin sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kamu lepas dari laptopmu meski hanya sebentar saja?" tanya Sakura memegang sapu.

"Bisakah kamu meletakan sapumu dan duduk di sampingku?"

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya dan meletakan sapunya. Mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke, matanya melirik layar laptop Sasuke yang menampilkan kata-kata yang sulit dia mengerti.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum mematikan laptopnya. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura sebelum memejamkan matanya. Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi manja seperti ini? Sasuke mendengus, dia sudah seperti suami istri sekarang.

"Apa kamu sudah merasa lebih lega?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lega?"

"Bisa bertemu dengan Ibumu."

Sakura tersenyum hangat dan menganggukan kepalanya. Jika bukan karena pria di sampingnya sekarang, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa seperti ini.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Satu ciuman di daratkan Sasuke pada bibir manis milik Sakura.

 **oOo**

Sakura memeluk Ibunya dengan erat. Hari ini mereka akan pulang ke Tokyo setelah menghabiskan waktu di Hokkaido.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura." Mebuki mencium pipi putrinya dengan sayang.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Rasa rindunya sudah terbalas sudah.

Sasuke membungkukan badannya. Mebuki memeluk pria itu dengan erat dan mengecup pipinya.

"Jaga Sakura untukku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Banyak pelajaran yang dia petik selama berada di Hokkaido. Apalagi ibu dari wanitanya begitu lembut dan baik hati.

"Kami pergi."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Kehidupannya baru saja dimulai. Kehidupannya dan bayi yang di kandungnya.

.

"Kamu yakin akan kembali ke kantor, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kakashi bilang ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dibenahi." Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

Namun itu hanyalah sebuah kata-kata. Nyatanya, Sasuke tidak pulang saat jam makan malam dan membiarkan Sakura berada di rumah sendirian. Pria itu sedang sibuk membenahi perusahaannya yang kacau gara-gara ada anak buahnya yang menggelapkan beberapa uang.

"Sasuke, pulanglah." Kakashi memandang Sasuke. "Semuanya sudah beres, sisanya akan aku urus."

Sasuke memandang jam di dinding ruangannya yang menunjukan pukul satu malam. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah sekali.

"Sakura akan kesepian. Cepatlah pulang."

Sasuke bangkit dengan malas dan menepuk bahu Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, urus sisanya."

Kakashi tidak bisa menahan senyum di balik maskernya dan menatap Sasuke hingga hilang di balik pintu.

" _Mattaku,_ Sakura memang membawa pengaruh yang besar."

.

Sasuke merasa beban di pundaknya bertambah berat. Dia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Dia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Memeluk Sakura sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tanpa membersihkan diri, Sasuke langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Wajah damai wanitanya membuatnya merasa tenang. Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Onyxnya kembali terbuka dan matanya memandang laci milik Sakura. Dia tidak pernah melihat isi laci milik wanitanya dan itu membuat penasaran dirinya sekarang. Dengan pelan, Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka laci meja nakas milik Sakura tanpa membangunkan wanitanya.

"Ehmm.. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sakura hanya mengigau. Jantungnya nyaris copot karena itu. Kembali melakukan aksinya, Sasuke merogoh laci meja nakas dan tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci.

Onyxnya membulat ketika memandang benda di tangannya.

"Ini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hayooo.. tebak, apa yang di pegang Sasuke? :D**

 **Yosha! Akhirnya bisa update setelah berapa hari yaaa *ngitung jari***

 **Hahaha... silahkan menebak-nebak apa yang di pegang Sasuke dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya :3 kalo ada yang tanya kapan Yugao muncul dan apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bakal di bahas di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Oh ya, pas Sasuke di dandani kayak cewek itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari Naughty Kiss. Ada yang tau drama itu? :3**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Niayuki, Sipembaca, Rastafaras Uchiha EchaNM, Ichott, Fansanime, Zarachan, Ciheelight, Cadis E Di Raizel, Jamurlumuta462, Williewillydoo, Leni265, Hanazono Yuri, Terror Bird, Chichak Deth, JungHa-'ySasu, Yume, VampireDPS, Frizca A, Hunhan's Daughter, Rizka scorpiogirl, HNMY, Yuzuhira Milly, Bluesweetpink, Whitefoxgumiho, Sitieneng4, BlackHead394, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Misaki Ichiko, Red Kushi-chan, Hui, Kirara967, Diah Cherry, 69CoolAndCold69, Genie Luciana, Smilecherry, Syahidah973, ArukichiArakida, Soeun-ah-3, Euri-chan, Haruka Ryokusuke, Uchihamisato, Indrifivers10, Kalong, Hikaru Sora 14, Ayuniejung, Cuka-san, Guest, Saki, ScarletSherry, Miss HarunoCherry, Fanda Kazuhiko, Ihanowl7, Prichilla, Putri Uchiha, Zhion Dearavaelero, RosieSyalala, SSHNlover2001, Uchihamisato, Guest (1), Lacus Clyne, Guest (2), Dina Haruno, Niayuki, Elzakiyyah, Marsha868, PinkyHaruno**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke masih tidak mempercayai apa yang di pegangnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa terganggu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sakura mengucek matanya.

Namun pertanyaannya terjawab begitu saja setelah melihat apa yang dipegang Sasuke. Dari mana pria itu mendapatkannya? Sakura memandang laci meja nakasnya yang terbuka. Jangan bilang-

"Sakura, jelaskan padaku sekarang juga."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat benda yang di pegang Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan pada pria itu tentang semua ini? Rasanya semua ini terasa rumit.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun.. maafkan aku."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Dia meremas ujung piyamanya dengan erat.

"Jadi, selama ini kamu tidak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku sadar aku hanya pelacurmu. Aku tidak pantas menjadi pendampingmu, maka dari itu aku tidak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan itu." Sakura memeluk perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tahu aku tidak pantas melakukan ini. Tetapi hanya mengandung bayimu aku sudah senang. Kalau kamu tidak mau bertanggung jawab juga tidak apa-apa."

"Gugurkan."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Gugurkan. Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kristal bening yang keluar dari muara indah di matanya dan menganak sungai di pipinya. Jika pria itu tidak bertanggung jawab dia juga tidak akan memaksa, dia akan membesarkan bayinya seorang diri. Tetapi jika harus menggugurkan bayinya, dia tidak bisa.

Biar bagaimanapun, jiwa keibuannya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia seorang wanita, tidak akan pernah tega untuk mengugurkan bayinya apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi darah daging dari orang yang dia cintai.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. "Ka-kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, jangan suruh aku untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini. Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke bagaikan tuli malam itu. Apapun yang dikatakan Sakura tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusannya. Dia tidak ingin memiliki anak, maka dari itu dia memberikan obat pencegah kehamilan pada Sakura.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pilihan," ucap Sasuke. "Jika kamu masih ingin tinggal disini dan bersamaku, gugurkan bayi itu. Tapi jika kamu memang ingin mempertahankan bayi itu, keluar dari sini."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berfikir."

Sakura menangis semalaman malam itu. Keputusannya ada di tangannya.

.

.

Sakura memeluk perutnya dengan posesif. Memandang wajahnya di cermin, matanya bengkak dan merah. Dia tidak akan pernah menggugurkan kandungannya.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke dan membesarkan bayinya seorang diri. Meski dia harus hidup susah, dia akan tetap membesarkan bayinya. Dengan atau tanpa Sasuke.

Membuka lemari pakaiannya, dia mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Namun, tangannya terhenti ketika mengambil sebuah seragam. Pakaian yang digunakannya ke klub malam untuk menjual keperawanannya dan pakaian yang digunakannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Matanya kembali menghangat dan air matanya kembali tumpah. Kenapa, kenapa ini semua terjadi padanya?

"Maafkan Mama, sayang."

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengambil sebuah buku untuk dibacanya. Tetapi konsentrasinya tidak terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Pikirannya melayang pada Sakura yang berada di kamar mereka. Kamar yang sudah tiga bulan mereka tempati bersama.

Di kamar itu, di ranjang yang sama, mereka berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Memadu kasih dan menyatukan gairah terpendam mereka.

Apa yang dilakukannya salah?

"Teme!"

Sasuke meletakan buku yang dibacanya dan memandang Naruto yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya secara paksa. Wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat berang dengan mata merah yang berkilat menyala. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto seperti ini. Dia terlihat seperti monster rubah.

"Do-"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. Satu pukulan diterimanya tepat di wajahnya. Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dia memukul wajah Sasuke berkali-kali hingga sahabatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Bajingan brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu! Beraninya kau menyuruh Sakura-chan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tidak berniat untuk membalas pukulan Naruto atau melawannya. Dia menerima dengan sukarela semua pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto. Dan jika dia harus mati di tangan sahabatnya, maka akan dia terima.

"Bajingan!" Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang babak belur. Bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya berdarah karena dia terlalu bersemangat memukulnya.

Apa yang dilakukannya salah? Apakah salah jika dia menyuruh Sakura menggugurkan kandungannya?

"Kau bajingan brengsek yang membuatku muak!" Naruto mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Yugao."

"Hah?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Dia seperti mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yugao. Ini semua karenanya."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa itu Yugao?" tanya Naruto. "Jangan mengambing hitamkan seseorang atas nama keegoisanmu, brengsek!"

"Dia mantan kekasih Itachi-nii, juga mantan kekasihku."

Naruto bungkam. Dia baru mendengar nama wanita itu. Jadi, ada wanita lain selain Shion, ya?

"Saat Shion meninggalkanku, aku begitu frustasi hingga nilaiku menurun. Aku mencoba memendam semuanya sendiri dan datang ke klub malam untuk melepas penatku. Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Yugao. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Wanita itu yang membuatku mengenal apa itu surga dunia yang indah. Dia yang mengambil keperjakaanku dan memuaskanku malam itu.

Malam-malam berikutnya aku lakukan dengan Yugao. Diatas ranjang wanita itu dan aku selalu puas dengan semua permainan yang dilakukannya. Aku memberikannya segala yang aku punya, termasuk uang. Aku berbohong kepada orang tuaku dan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku bahkan rela untuk bertanggung jawab saat dirinya hamil."

.

.

" _ **Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan matanya membuka matanya. Onyxnya memandang Yugao yang tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka baru selesai dengan malam panas mereka ketika Yugao mengatakannya.**_

" _ **Hamil?" tanya Sasuke.**_

" _ **Iya." Yugao menganggukan kepalanya. "Sasuke-kun akan bertanggung jawab, bukan?"**_

 _ **Otak jeniusnya dengan cepat berfikir. Tentu saja, semuanya sudah dia berikan kepada Yugao dan dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan wanita berambut ungu itu. Tentu saja dia akan bertanggung jawab.**_

" _ **Hn. Akan aku lakukan."**_

" _ **Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Yugao ragu-ragu. "Orang tuamu pasti tidak akan merestui kita."**_

 _ **Sasuke memejamkan matanya.**_

" _ **Itu bisa diatur, aku akan mengatakan kepada mereka."**_

 _ **Yugao memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangannya gatal untuk meremas payudara Yugao dan membuat wanita itu mendesah di dalam mulutnya.**_

 _ **Malam panas mereka akan dimulai kembali.**_

.

.

"Seminggu kemudian, Itachi datang ke kediaman Uchiha dan membawa kekasihnya. Dia adalah Yugao. Wanita berambut ungu yang menemaniku diatas ranjang, membawa malam-malam panas bersamaku. Dia tak ubahnya wanita brengsek yang menginginkan harta."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bayi kalian?" tanya Naruto. Dia tidak percaya jika sahabatnya pernah mengalami semua ini.

"Yugao menggugurkannya. Dia tertawa saat melihatku terkejut. Dia begitu bahagia bisa mendapatkan Itachi. Baginya aku adalah anak kecil yang tidak berguna, dompet yang bisa dia gunakan sepuas mungkin. Aku benar-benar dibodohi saat itu." Sasuke membuka matanya. "Sejak saat itu, aku selalu bermain aman. Di mataku semua wanita itu sama, yang dia butuhkan hanya uang maka segalanya akan aku dapatkan. Aku menjadi trauma dengan anak kecil, karena mereka mengingatkanku akan Yugao.

Saat aku menemukan obat pencegah kehamilan milik Sakura. Yang ada di benakku saat itu adalah kejadian dimana aku dan Yugao akan terulang kembali. Maka dari itu, spontan aku menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku tidak ingin mengingat tentang Yugao lagi."

"Bodoh. Kau tahu, Yugao dan Sakura itu berbeda." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau ambil minum."

"Tunggu dulu, dobe." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya. "Dari mana kamu mengetahui semua ini?"

"Itachi-nii." Naruto membuka pintu. "Dia yang mengatakannya padaku."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Sakura pasti berada bersama kakaknya. Rasa menyesal menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Seharusnya dia bisa berfikir lebih tenang dan tidak gegabah tadi. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, Sakura dan Yugao itu berbeda.

.

.

"Sakura, mau diantarkan kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Antarkan ke tempat Sai-kun." Sakura berujar dengan pelan.

Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Shimura Sai. Tentu saja dia mengenal rekan bisnisnya itu, Shimura Shin adalah sahabatnya. Sudah barang tentu dia mengenal juga adiknya yang berkulit pucat itu.

Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor ketika melewati sebuah halte bis yang berada di pinggir jalan. Matanya kemudian memicing untuk mengenali gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA sedang menangis di halte sembari memeluk perutnya. Tadinya dia tidak yakin jika itu adalah Sakura, namun rambut gadis itu membuatnya percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Kenapa kamu mengenakan seragam itu?" Itachi memandang Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian air matanya tumpah. Bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan semua ini? Semuanya terlalu sakit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura." Itachi mengusap pipi Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya. "Aku ada disini, aku akan melindungimu. Ceritakan saja apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan."

"Sasuke-kun ingin aku mengugurkan kandunganku."

Suara mobil direm secara paksa terdengar. Itachi membulatkan matanya dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Adiknya? Mengugurkan kandungan? Ini sungguh keterlaluan. Adiknya yang bodoh itu memang selalu tidak bisa berfikir panjang.

"Apa?!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

"Dia memberiku pilihan. Tetap bersamanya tanpa bayi ini, atau meninggalkannya dan mempertahankan bayi ini." Sakura terisak. "Aku.. memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan mempertahankan bayi ini. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengannya jika tidak dengan bayi yang sedang aku kandung ini, Itachi-nii? Dia adalah darah dagingku, aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Aku mencintai bayi ini, sama seperti aku mencintai Sasuke-kun."

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Adiknya yang bodoh itu memang ingin membuatnya membunuhnya. Dasar bajingan tengil, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyuruh Sakura untuk mengugurkan kandungannya.

"Sakura-chan." Itachi memandang Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu ke tempat Sai. Aku.. bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke."

Sakura ganti memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Itachi-nii.."

"Yah, mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, aku mungkin bisa menjadi ayah dari bayi yang sedang kamu kandung. Maksudku, dari awal melihatmu aku sudah tertarik denganmu. Kamu wanita baik-baik, jadi mungkin jika kamu mau kamu bisa membesarkan bayi itu bersamaku."

Dada Sakura bergejolak mendengar ajakan Itachi. Apa yang dirasakan Sasuke jika dia bersama dengan Itachi? Dia memilih bersama Sai karena dia ingin hidup damai. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha lagi. Dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii. Aku tidak bisa." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak bisa."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura sebelum mengemudikan mobilnya. Dia tahu Sakura akan berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika kamu butuh sesuatu katakan padaku."

.

.

Sasuke meringis ketika Rin membersihkan luka di wajahnya dengan alkohol dan air dingin. Naruto menelpon Kakashi dan menyuruhnya dan Rin datang kesini sekarang juga. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang babak belur.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu lakukan ini pada Sakura-chan?" tanya Rin terisak. "Dia gadis yang baik, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri, aku menyayanginya. Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu."

Sasuke terdiam ketika Rin dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya. Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Sasuke tahu, jika Kakashi menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Semua orang yang mengenal Sakura pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

 _Yugao dan Sakura itu berbeda._

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bodoh. Sasuke merutuki dalam hati keegoisannya, amarahnya yang sesaat yang sudah menggelapkan matanya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Sakura pergi.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-kun," ucap Rin. "Istirahatkan dirimu. Malam ini aku dan Kakashi-kun akan menginap disini. Aku juga akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Sasuke memandang Rin yang pergi menuju dapur diikuti Kakashi. Dia tahu, jika Rin sama sedihnya dengan dirinya sekarang.

Tidak akan ada lagi wanita ceria, penyayang dan pemalu yang akan menghiasi rumah ini. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri malam itu.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Sasuke."

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura."

Sakura memandang rumah megah di hadapannya. Sai sudah menunggu di depan rumah dengan senyumnya. Pria itu memakai piyama hitam miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-san." Sai tersenyum ketika membantu Sakura keluar dari mobil Itachi.

"Sama-sama." Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Katakan padaku jika kamu butuh sesuatu. Sai, jaga Sakura baik-baik. Jangan biarkan dia tersakiti lebih dari ini."

Sai tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku bukan pria brengsek sepertinya, Itachi-san."

Itachi mendesah panjang. Rasanya dia ingin memenggal kepala adik bodohnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit pulang."

Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Itachi-san."

Itachi masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Sakura memandang mobil Itachi hingga hilang di tikungan jalan.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura. Kak Shin sudah membuatkanmu bubur."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sai-kun." Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sai membawanya masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sai memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan _protective_.

"Sakura." Shin muncul.

Sakura tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. Sai dan Shin adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Shin seperti Itachi yang hangat, dan Sai adalah sosok yang dingin tapi hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Sai bukan orang yang mudah di tebak.

"Sai sudah menceritakannya semua padaku," ucap Shin. "Kamu aman disini, Sakura-chan."

"Terima kasih, Shin-nii."

"Kamar tamunya sudah disiapkan, kak Shin?" tanya Sai.

"Belum. Karena tidak ada tamu yang menginap disini, kamar tamunya jadi kotor sekali. Aku tidak sempat membersihkannya." Shin tersenyum. "Kamu bisa memakai kamar Sai untuk sementara."

"Maaf karena aku merepotkan kalian seperti ini," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Shin menepuk pundak Sakura. "Mau makan?"

"Terima kasih, Shin-nii. Aku ingin segera istirahat."

"Makanlah dulu, Sakura." Sai memandang wanita di sampingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kamu sedang hamil, ingat?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat lelah, Sai-kun."

"Baiklah. Pakai kamar Sai untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Pakai saja pakaian yang ada di lemari Sai. Biar besok Sai menemanimu belanja."

Sakura tersenyum sumbang sebelum menuju kamar Sai bersama pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sai membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin."

Sakura meganggukan kepalanya dan memandang kamar milik Sai. Kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia benar-benar lelah dan ingin istirahat.

Emeraldnya memandang wajahnya di cermin. Tidak. Dia adalah wanita kuat. Ayahnya meninggalkannya dan ibunya. Dia sudah merasakan pahit manis kehidupan, sekarang dia harus bangkit dan membesarkan bayinya. Karena dia tidak sendiri, ada Sai yang selalu disisinya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura menuju lemari Sai dan membukanya. Mengambil T-shirt dan celana pendek yang kebesaran untuknya, Sakura mendudukan diri di ranjang milik Sai dan memandang sekelilingnya.

Kamar Sai luas dengan perabotan yang sedikit. Tetapi banyak sekali lukisan di kamar itu. Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Sakura. Sahabatnya itu memang suka sekali melukis dan tak jarang dia menjual lukisannya dan uangnya disumbangkan ke panti asuhan.

Sakura merasa sedikit lebih nyaman dan tenang berada disini. Setidaknya dia aman bersama Sai dan Shin.

"Sakura." Sai muncul dengan segelas susu di tangannya. "Kak Shin membuatkan susu untukmu. Dia khawatir dengan kondisimu."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." Sakura menerima gelas berisi susu di tangan Sai. "Aku akan segera pulang ke Hokkaido."

"Kamu bisa disini. Menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menikah denganku."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dalam waktu dua jam dia sudah dilamar oleh dua pria, benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Mungkin ini terlalu tergesa-gesa. Tenangkan pikiranmu, Sakura. Jangan buat bayimu stres." Sai mengecup pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Oyasumi."

Sai keluar dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Aku yang menang, Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sakura memeluk gelas di tangannya dengan erat. Perutnya menjadi tegang, menandakan bayinya juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Pikirannya melayang kepada Sasuke. Apakah pria itu baik-baik saja?

"Sayang, apakah yang mama lakukan ini benar?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Tentu saja, wanita itu pergi bersama bayinya. Darah dagingnya. Buah cintanya.

Berjalan menuju lemari milik Sakura, dia memandang pakaian milik Sakura yang masih utuh. Kemudian matanya memandang ponsel, buku tabungan dan semua barang-barang milik Sakura. Jadi, wanita itu tidak membawa barang-barang yang diberikannya.

Rasa sesak menyeruak ke dalam hati Sasuke. Tangannya mengambil buku tabungan milik Sakura saat sebuah surat jatuh. Dengan tangan gemetar, dibukanya surat dengan tulisan tangan dan bercak air mata di kertas itu.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang aku cintai.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa menggugurkan bayi ini seperti perintahmu. Aku salah karena tidak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan itu, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku sadar posisiku hanyalah pemuas nafsumu dan aku tidak berhak mencintaimu. Tapi, biarlah aku memiliki bayi ini, sebagai bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa membawa barang-barang yang akan mengingatkanku padamu. Cukup bayi ini saja yang menjadi pengingat akan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin mengenang semua kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit yang telah kamu torehkan.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk semua kenangannya. Kamu pria yang baik, Sasuke-kun. Makanlah dengan teratur, jangan forsir tubuhmu dan berhentilah main pelacur. Carilah wanita baik-baik untuk jadi pendampingmu.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai bayi ini. Aku tahu perasaanku ini terlarang, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura.**_

Sasuke meremas kertas yang dipegangnya dengan kristal bening yang menganak sungai di pipinya dan bermuara di mulutnya. Punggung yang biasa tegap itu mendadak bergetar, manandakan betapa sakit apa yang dirasakannya.

"Brengsek. Kau brengsek Uchiha Sasuke."

Malam itu, Sasuke membaca surat milik Sakura berkali-kali hingga jatuh tertidur.

Mereka sama-sama tersakiti. Karena keegoisannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yahoo.. *teriak ala Keiichi* gimana, gimana? Aku ketik secara kebut lho ini.. hihihi..**

 **Entah kenapa pas nulis chap ini aku nyesek, ikut baper ceritanya wkwkwkwk.. :') etto.. aku mau nulis apa lagi yah :3**

 **Pas aku baca di kotak review, bertebaran tebakan absurd yang bikin aku ketawa. Komentar kalian lucu-lucu :3**

 **Etto.. aku gatau mau nulis apa, dan aku cukup speechless dengan respon kalian. Gak nyangka kalo banyak yang suka, padahal menurutku cerita ini jelek :'3 meski aku udah berjuang buat bikin sebagus mungkin :')**

 **Terima kasih buat dukungannya! Saku sayang kalian!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya pukul satu dini hari. Dan sekarang, belum ada dua jam memejamkan mata, dia sudah terbangun dan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi.

Meregangkan tubuhnya, Sakura berjalan keluar kamar milik Sai. Dia cukup tahu diri berada di rumah ini, mungkin dia akan memasakan sarapan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bisa melihat Rin sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan Kakashi yang duduk di kursi makan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Rin tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Rasanya, sebuah delusi masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dia bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya. Biasanya setiap kali dia bangun tidur, wanita itu akan berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tetapi, sekarang wanita itu sudah pergi dan ini karena kesalahannya.

Mengabaikan rasa lelah dan keadaan tubuhnya, dia mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kamu mau kemana?!"

Sasuke mengabaikan suara Rin yang memanggilnya. Dia akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali, lihat saja.

.

Shin terbangun ketika hidungnya mencium bau harum masakan dari dapur. Dan ketika dia sampai di dapur, matanya bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang memasak. Tubuh mungil itu dengan cekatan menyiapkan sarapan dan diletakan di meja makan.

"Shin-nii." Sakura tersenyum. "Ohayou."

"Oh, Ohayou." Shin duduk di kursi makan. "Sepertinya makanan ini lezat sekali."

Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Kalau belum di coba, Shin-nii tidak akan bisa mengatakan masakanku lezat atau tidak."

Shin mengambil secangkir kopi dan menyeruputnya. Minum kopi di pagi hari memang nikmat. Shin memandang sekelilingnya. Dapurnya jadi terasa hidup, biasanya dia yang akan memasakan sarapan untuk Sai. Sekarang, Sakura yang berada di dapur dan memasakan sarapan untuknya dan Sai. Dia, jadi teringat pada sosok mendiang ibunya.

"Shin-nii, kamu melamun."

"Ah-" Shin tersentak dan tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan membangunkan Sai."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sembari memandang kepergian Shin. Mengangkat bahunya, dia kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

.

"Sasuke-kun, tumben sekali kamu datang," ucap Mikoto. Dia terkejut ketika Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya, lebih terkejut lagi melihat wajah lusuh milik putra bungsunya itu.

"Dimana, Itachi-nii?"

Mikoto mengangkat satu alisnya. Tumben sekali putra bungsunya itu menanyakan Itachi. Biasanya Sasuke saja jarang pulang, apalagi menanyakan kakaknya.

"Ada di kamarnya, mungkin sedang mandi. Katanya dia ada rapat hari ini."

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Mikoto dan naik menuju kamar milik kakaknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia membuka pintu kamar milik kakaknya. Dia harus segera menanyakan keberadaan Sakura, dia tidak bisa begini terus. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sungguh menyesal. Andaikan waktu bisa di putar kembali, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Rupanya Itachi sedang mandi. Dia bisa mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi milik kakaknya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu kakaknya hingga selesai mandi. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Itachi muncul dengan handuk membalut pinggangnya. Mata yang biasanya hangat itu memicing ketika memandang Sasuke yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Oh, tumben sekali pagi-pagi datang kesini," ucap Itachi mencoba mengabaikan adiknya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk basa-basi sekarang.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakannya padaku?" Itachi memakai kemejanya dan mengancingkannya. "Aku tidak tahu dimana dia."

"Bohong! Kau bohong!" ucap Sasuke. "Aku tahu, kau mengantarkan Sakura semalam. Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Pasti Naruto yang mengatakannya padamu." Itachi membalikan badannya. "Kalau aku mengatakan dimana Sakura berada, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Kamu sudah menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan bayi kalian. Untuk apa kamu tahu dimana dia berada sekarang?"

Sasuke menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tahu jika semalam tindakannya benar-benar bodoh dan keterlaluan. Dan sekarang dia menyesal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura kembali, bagaimana pun caranya."

Itachi menarik napas panjang. Adiknya itu memang bodoh dan tidak pernah berfikir panjang. Mau sampai kapan dia begini terus?

"Shimura. Dia berada di rumah Shimura Sai."

"Shimura?"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sialan! Dia akan merebut Sakura dari tangan Shimura sialan itu!

.

Sai menyeruput kopinya dengan penuh nikmat sebelum memandang Sakura. Dia bisa melihat wanita itu tersenyum geli memandangnya. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Memang apa yang lucu?

"Kenapa tertawa, Sakura?"

"Tidak, hanya aku jadi teringat masa lalu." Sakura menopang dagunya. "Yah.. aku masih ingat saat aku di ganggu saat sekolah dasar dulu, Sai-kun yang selalu menolongku. Shin-nii juga mengobati lukaku."

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikmu sendiri, Sakura," ucap Shin. "Kamu benar datang kemari setelah Uchiha itu membuangmu. Kami akan melindungimu, seperti kami melindungimu dari gangguan serangga-serangga itu sewaktu kecil."

"Terima kasih, Shin-nii. Aku berhutang budi pada kalian." Sakura menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika aku mengikuti ajakan Itachi-nii untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku mengenal kalian sejak aku kecil, aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada Uchiha sialan itu." Sai tersenyum. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu dan menyakitimu, selama aku ada disisimu. Aku janji."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan mengusapnya dengan cepat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak ada Sai dan Shin yang menolongnya. Mungkin hal yang lebih buruk akan menimpanya. Setidaknya dia aman bersama teman semasa kecil yang selalu melindunginya.

Sakura masih ingat, saat banyak yang mengolok-oloknya karena rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Saat itulah, Sai dan Shin yang datang untuk menolongnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bahkan sampai babak belur untuk melindunginya dari teman-teman lelakinya.

Dia mengusap perutnya. Disini dia lebih aman dari pada bersama Itachi. Meski dia yakin jika bersama Itachi dia akan aman juga, tetapi presentase bertemu Sasuke akan lebih besar. Dia sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke atau yang lainnya.

Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah tetap berdiri dan membesarkan bayinya. Meski tanpa seorang suami sekalipun. Dia masih muda dan masih banyak pekerjaan yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa bergantung terus menerus pada Sai atau pun Shin.

Karena dia adalah wanita yang kuat.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan keluar dari kamar milik kakaknya. Onyxnya bisa menangkap ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Bagaimana jika ibunya tahu tentang perbuatannya? Dia yakin jika ibunya kecewa karena telah menyuruh Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Mikoto terperanjat ketika sebuah pelukan di terimanya. Sasuke memeluk ibunya dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara leher ibunya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa ini? Kenapa kamu memeluk ibu seperti ini? tumben sekali."

"Maafkan Sasu, bu."

"Eh? Kamu kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto membalikan badannya dan mengusap pipi putranya dengan lembut. "Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa." Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Dia seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya. Dimana ibunya mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut seperti ini. Dia selalu suka ketika ibunya mengusap wajahnya seperti ini.

"Biar ibu obati ya."

Sasuke hanya menurut saja ketika ibunya membawanya menuju sofa ruang tengah dan mengobati lukanya. Kami-sama, rasa bersalah menghantuinya saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ibunya lakukan jika tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Oh ya, ibu tidak melihat Sakura-chan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Rasanya adalah sebilah pisau yang menusuk hatinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Begitu sesak hingga dia lupa rasanya untuk bernapas.

Mikoto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum mengusap wajah putranya dengan lembut.

"Kamu bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Ibu, Sasuke lupa jika ada keperluan yang harus dikerjakan."

Mikoto memandang putranya dengan pandangan heran dan membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Itachi yang baru muncul dengan balutan pakaian kerjanya.

"Itachi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke?"

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Shimura dan menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Sai. Dia bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Sakura dan membuat dadanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

Sebegitu jahatnya dia hingga membuat Sakura tersenyum pada orang lain selain dirinya?

Sasuke meremas kemudi mobilnya dengan kasar. Dia akan mengikuti kemana Shimura itu membawa Sakura pergi.

.

.

"Kamu tidak bekerja, Sai-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak bekerja. Cuti satu hari tidak akan membuatku bangkrut."

Sai menyetel spion tengahnya dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ini akan menjadi menarik.

 **oOo**

Sakura memandang pakaian yang disodorkan Sai kepadanya. Baju-baju yang diberikan Sai terlalu mahal dan dia tidak bisa menerima semua yang diberikan Sai. Dia bisa membeli pakaian-pakaian bekas saja dari pada dibelikan pakaian mahal oleh Sai.

"Sai-kun, aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini." Sakura mengembalikan pakaian yang diberikan Sai.

"Lalu kamu mau memakai apa? Aku yang akan membayarnya."

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Tangannya meremas baju yang di pegangnya.

"Tapi, Sai-kun-"

"Ambil yang kamu mau, aku akan membayarnya."

Sai merangkul pinggang Sakura dan melirik ke belakangnya dengan senyuman. Sasuke memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sial!

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di ranjang milik Sai. Matanya memandang berbagai macam baju yang dibelikan Sai. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sai akan membelikannya berbagai macam baju untuknya.

Berjalan menuju jendela kamar Sai, matanya memandang jalanan yang mulai sepi. Hari memang semakin malam dan senyap, hanya ada bintang-bintang dan sinar rembulan yang menemani. Hingga akhirnya, emeraldnya melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Sai.

Meski dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berada di dalam mobil itu, tetapi dia tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Sakura memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Rasa rindu mulai menyeruak ke dalam dadanya. Dia merindukan semua yang dimiliki oleh pria itu. Tetapi dia tidak mungkin kembali kepada Sasuke. Pria itu telah menorehkan luka.

Sasuke sendiri bisa melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan jendela milik Sai. Ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk Sakura sekarang juga, tetapi itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan.

Malam ini, mereka sama-sama memendam rindu yang terpendam.

.

.

.

Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang meminum minuman keras yang dibelinya entah sudah berapa botol. Pria itu terlihat kacau, benar-benar kacau. Rin sudah membujuknya untuk berhenti minum, tetapi Sasuke tetap minum. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya tenang.

Kakashi berharap Sakura kembali kerumah ini lagi. Semenjak ada Sakura, rumah ini menjadi hidup.

 _Sakura-chan, kembalilah.._

 **oOo**

Sasuke membolak balik dokumen di tangannya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk. Meletakan dokumennya, Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Semalam dia tertidur karena mabuk dan harus datang ke perusahaannya pagi-pagi sekali karena ada masalah yang harus dia tangani.

"Masuk."

Sasuke hampir saja kehilangan kendalinya ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Dia bisa saja sewaktu-waktu memukul wajah yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Shimura, apa maumu?" desis Sasuke.

"Sudah aku katakan, Uchiha. Aku yang menang."

"Jangan pikir kau sudah menang, Shimura." Sasuke memandang tajam Sai. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu."

"Benarkah?" Sai tersenyum. "Setelah kamu menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, kamu secara tidak langsung sudah membuatnya membencimu. Sudah aku katakan, aku yang akan menang."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan sudah bersiap untuk memukul Sai jika akal sehatnya tidak menguasainya.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menyapamu," ucap Sai tersenyum bangga. "Selamat menikmati kesendirianmu, Uchiha."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dengan perasaan geram. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Shimura sialan itu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin sebelum mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Kakashi baru saja mengunjunginya dan menceritakan segalanya. Mulai dari Sasuke yang di pukuli Naruto hingga kondisi Sasuke yang tidak stabil. Kakashi mengatakan jika Sasuke mulai sering membawa pelacur dan menyetubuhi mereka dengan kasar. Tak jarang, Rin harus mengobati pelacur-pelacur yang dibawa Sasuke.

Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Kakashi memintanya untuk kembali, tetapi hatinya sudah terlanjur tersakiti. Kakashi juga mengatakan jika dirinya kembali, Sasuke akan berhenti dari kegilaanya.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura membulatkan tekadnya. Dia akan menemui Sasuke. Mungkin dengan begitu, semuanya bisa terselesaikan secara baik-baik.

.

.

.

"Yugao?"

Yugao tersenyum hangat dan menyibakan rambut ungunya. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya ketika masih saja terjebak dengan perasaannya ketika memandang Yugao. Di matanya, Yugao terlihat seksi dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh seksinya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun." Yugao mengibaskan rambutmu. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa maumu, Yugao?"

"Kau masih saja dingin." Yugao tertawa dan menarik dasi Sasuke. Dia mengecup bibir yang manis itu dengan ahli.

"Yugao, lepaskan." Sasuke mendorong tubuh wanita itu.

"Oh, aku kesini untuk kembali padamu," ucap Yugao.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tidak suka. Biar bagaimanapun, dia memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan dengan Yugao.

"Bagaimana dengan Genma? Bukankah dia suamimu?" tantang Sasuke. "Hal itulah yang membuat kakakku meninggalkanmu, bukan?"

"Aku sudah bercerai darinya, tenang saja." Yugao melepas dua kancing kemejanya. Membuat belahan dada yang membuatnya penasaran itu terlihat. Sasuke memandang belahan dada itu, lagi-lagi dia mengutuki gairahnya yang naik hanya karena melihat payudara putih itu.

"Aku tahu kau mau, Sasuke-kun. Tunggu apa lagi." Yugao menyodorkan lehernya.

Inilah yang terjadi jika menyerahkan daging segar pada buaya yang lapar. Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang menyerang leher Yugao dan menciuminya penuh gairah. Parfum yang digunakan Yugao membuatnya mabuk, dia seperti bercinta dengan seorang dewi.

Sasaran selanjutnya adalah gundukan daging yang menggemaskan dan minta dihisap. Yugao tersenyum bahagia ketika Sasuke berhasil membuatnya orgasme hanya karena memainkan payudaranya.

Sasuke tidak mau tergesa-gesa. Dia selalu ingin membuat partnernya puas. Dan dia akan membuat Yugao meneriakan namanya dengan keras hanya dengan permainan lidahnya.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah luar biasa terkejut. Air matanya bahkan tak terbendungkan ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kantor Sasuke. Habis sudah, niatnya datang untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dan Sasuke berakhir dengan sayatan di hatinya.

Meski Kakashi mengatakan jika akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering bermain pelacur. Tetapi melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang membalikan badannya dan memeluknya. Dia tidak bisa menahan isakannya dan memeluk seseorang di hadapannya.

"Jangan dilihat, jangan dilihat."

Suara desahan menggema dari dalam ruangan Sasuke membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Kami-sama, kenapa ini semua terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hoho.. halloooooo.. akhirnya fict ini jadi tepat di hari ulang tahun Mama Kura.. hapibesdey Mama Kura :* gak nyangka juga kalo bakal selesai tepat di hari ini :3**

 **Gak nyangka banyak yang ngerespon juga, tadinya Saku pikir responnya sedikit :3 semoga chap ini memuaskan yaaa..**

 **Oh ya, hari senin besok Saku mau UN nih.. doain ya.. dan mungkin jarang up fict buat dua minggu ke depan.. tapi gatau juga sih..**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Ssshh.."

Suara decapan terdengar di dalam ruangan milik Sasuke. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah memuaskan nafsunya yang sudah berada di puncak.

Tangannya menuju aset berharga milik Yugao. Mengelusnya hingga membuat Yugao mendongakan kepalanya. Terus seperti itu dan membuat Yugao memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, cukup." Yugao melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari aset miliknya. "Bagaimana, jika aku yang melakukannya untukmu?"

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya di dominasi kali ini. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan merentangkan tangannya. Membiarkan Yugao memanjakan dirinya, biarkan Yugao melupakan semua bebannya.

"Sssh.." Sasuke berdesis dan itu membuat Yugao bangga. Dia merasa bangga karena bisa menaklukan macan yang benci di dominasi. Ini menyenangkan.

Yugao semakin bangga ketika Sasuke meremas kepalanya dan menaik turunkannya. Ternyata, hanya permainannya yang bisa membuat Sasuke puas.

"Ohh.. cukup, Yugao."

Sasuke membalik keadaan hingga Yugao tertidur di sofa miliknya. Yugao memposisikan dirinya seseksi mungkin di depan Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat onyx milik Sasuke berkilat penuh nafsu. Ohh.. dia menyukainya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sungguh tampan." Yugao membelai pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ini semua harus di tuntaskan.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kakashi yang berdiri di depan ruangannya. Dia berdecak kesal ketika kegiatan panasnya terganggu. Jika itu bukan Kakashi, dia sudah melemparnya keluar dari jendela. Tanpa merubah posisinya, dia membiarkan Kakashi melihat apa yang di lakukannya.

"Apa ada yang penting, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini tentang Sakura."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan membenahi pakaiannya. Yugao memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sasuke-kun?! Selesaikan apa yang sudah kamu mulai!" protes Yugao.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia baru saja pergi. Tadi dia berada di depan ruanganmu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan mengusap rambutnya dengan gusar. Dia yakin. Yakin sekali jika Sakura melihat semua yang dia lakukan. Kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya hancur sudah.

"Sasuke-kun!" Yugao membenahi pakaiannya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kakashi, berikan dia cek." Sasuke memakai jasnya.

"Baik, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk itu!" Yugao nyaris berteriak. "Aku kesini untuk kembali padamu!"

"Kembali?" Sasuke melirik Yugao dengan pandangan menjijikan. "Setelah kau mencampakan kakakku, lalu kau ingin kembali padaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku yakin jika kau di campakan dengan suamimu juga, hingga membuatmu kembali padaku."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar!" Yugao meremas jas milik Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandang Yugao tanpa minat sebelum memandang Kakashi.

"Berikan berapa pun yang dia inginkan. Setelah itu, jangan biarkan dia mendekatiku."

"Sasuke! Sasuke kau brengsek!" Yugao meraung marah. Harga dirinya hancur sudah.

Pria itu benar-benar brengsek!

.

.

.

Sakura terisak dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. Kenapa Sasuke tega sekali melakukan itu. Padahal, dia mau kembali karena berfikir jika Sasuke akan menerima bayi dalam kandungannya. Tetapi, sepertinya dugaannya salah.

Sebuah tangan terulur untuk memberikan sapu tangan. Sakura memandang pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, gadis yang ceria sepertimu bisa menangis juga," ucap Itachi. "Dan untuk apa air mata itu? Untuk si bodoh itu? Kau bodoh jika menangisi si bodoh itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangisinya." Sakura mengusap matanya. "Aku menangisi nasibku. Mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku."

Itachi mengusap tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Mereka berada di sebuah cafe. Dia sebenarnya datang untuk mengurus proyek yang sedang di kelola Sasuke, dia mendapatkan protes karena proyek yang di kelola Sasuke malah terbengkalai.

Tetapi, dia malah menemukan Sakura mematung di depan ruangan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya dia tahu, apa yang membuat Sakura mematung di depan ruangan Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Melupakan Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengusap pipinya. "Masa depanku masih panjang, Itachi-nii. Ada Shin-nii dan Sai-kun yang mendukungku. Aku akan memulai hidup baruku setelah ini."

"Bagus. Jangan pernah menangisi si bodoh itu."

Itachi memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Meski dia tidak bisa memiliki gadis itu. Tetapi, dia akan melindungi Sakura.

Sebagai adiknya.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Dia harus segera sampai ke tempat Sakura dan menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya mencintai Sakura. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Apakah Sakura melihatnya? Apakah Sakura sedang menangis sekarang? Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mengendarai mobilnya tanpa ampun.

Dia tahu dia pria yang egois. Sangat egois. Tetapi ketika dia bersama Sakura, saat itulah dia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari perasaannya lebih awal. Jika dia menyadarinya lebih awal, semuanya tidak akan serumit ini.

Sakura menerimanya apa adanya. Dia tidak pernah memprotes apa yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalunya. Bahkan, dia malah menyakitinya.

Tetapi dia dengan egoisnya membuang wanita yang menerimanya apa adanya. Membuang wanita yang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dia bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-nii."

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan tersenyum kearah Itachi. Jika saat itu tidak ada Itachi yang menarik tangannya. Mungkin dia akan berada di sana terus dan memandangi apa yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Itachi-nii."

Itachi memandangi Sakura hingga Sai membukakan pintu rumah untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu dari mana saja? Kamu membuatku khawatir karena tidak mengangkat teleponku." Sai dengan senyumnya menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sai.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan. Aku lupa jika baterai ponselku habis," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, matamu bengkak." Sai mengelus pipi Sakura. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sai menuntun Sakura masuk dan mendudukan gadis itu di sofa miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, Sakura. Ingatlah kandunganmu."

Sakura memeluk Sai dengan erat. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Tetapi, dia membiarkan Sakura memeluknya. Karena dia menyukai setiap pelukan yang diberikan Sakura. Ini.. seperti memeluk ibunya.

"Sai-kun, aku mau menikah denganmu."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dengan sembarangan sebelum masuk ke pelataran kediaman Shimura. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, dia harus mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Dia mencintai gadisnya.

"Sakura! Sakura buka pintunya!"

Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka dan Sakura muncul dengan terusan miliknya. Sasuke dengan perasaan yang kacau memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dia meluruhkan semua egonya. Jika dengan menghilangkan egonya dia bisa mendapatkan Sakura kembali, maka akan dia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Maafkan aku. Aku ingin kita kembali."

"Lepaskan, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar suara dingin milik Sakura. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah pucat milik gadisnya. Apa yang terjadi disini? Apakah Sakura benar-benar melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Yugao.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura yang terasa dingin.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Apakah sedalam itu luka yang ditorehkannya kepada Sakura? Apakah dia telah membekukan hatinya?

"Sakura, kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dari pipinya dan memandang Sasuke dengan dingin. Dia mencoba membuang perasannya dalam-dalam, meski dia tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Sakura, aku pikir saat kamu datang ke kantorku. Kamu ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

"Aku memang ingin memperbaiki semuanya!" Sakura terisak. "Tapi ketika aku melihatmu melakukan dengan wanita lain, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kenapa.. kenapa kamu selalu menyakitiku? Setelah kamu menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku, kamu mengejarku seolah aku adalah wanita yang berharga. Tapi tindakanmu tidak mencerminkan hal itu."

"Sakura, aku-"

"Aku pikir, aku hanyalah wanita yang istimewa untukmu. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, aku tetaplah pemuas nafsumu." Sakura memandang mata hitam itu dalam-dalam. "Tadinya, jika aku datang ke kantormu. Pikiranmu bisa berubah, aku pikir kamu sudah menerima bayi dalam kandunganku. Tetapi sepertinya itu salah."

"Tidak!" mata Sasuke berkilat menyalang. "Dulu aku memang menganggapmu pemuas nafsuku, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku mencintaimu! Apa itu belum cukup. Aku memang ingin menikahimu, aku ingin menerima bayi dalam kandunganmu!"

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Sasuke-san. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah." Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Itu benar, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika memandang Sai yang memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan posesif. Dia tidak suka tangan pucat itu menyentuh wanitanya.

Wanitanya?

Setelah semua yang dilakukannya, masih bisakah Sakura disebut sebagai wanitanya?

"Aku akan menikahinya dan Sakura sudah setuju dengan itu," ucap Sai dengan senyumnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali, jika aku yang menjadi pemenangnya, Uchiha."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan memukul Sai hingga jatuh tersungkur. Kali ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan Shimura sialan itu lepas lagi. Dia akan memukulinya terus menerus.

"Brengsek! Brengsek kau, Shimura!"

"Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan!"

Sasuke benar-benar tuli dan di kuasai oleh setan. Dia menghantamkan tinjunya pada Sai bertubi-tubi. Sialan! Sialan sialan sialan!

Sasuke bagai kalap. Dia bagaikan singa yang tidak akan kehilangan mangsanya. Dia memukul Sai tanpa ampun.

Sai tidak membalas pukulan Sasuke. Dia membiarkan Sasuke memukulinya semaunya. Dia ingin Sakura melihat, siapa yang pantas bersanding dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun, cukup."

Sakura terisak melihat bagaimana tidak berdayanya Sai di bawah kungkungan Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang baik hati dan mau menerima keadaannya sekarang terlihat tidak berdaya.

Memeluk perutnya, Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan Sai-kun!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sakura yang terisak sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Apakah sebegitu berharganya pria itu untuk Sakura hingga wanitanya menangisinya? Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Seharusnya air mata itu untuknya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sai dan mendekapnya. Sai terlalu baik untuk menerima semua ini. Sekarang, disaat dia terpuruk Sai hadir untuknya.

"Sakura-"

"Pergi dari sini!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Tega sekali kamu melakukan ini untuk Sai-kun! Di saat kamu membuangku, dia menerimaku apa adanya. Dia menerima keadaanku. Dia mau menerima bayi dalam kandunganku. Tetapi dirimu? Kamu tidak pantas memukulnya."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang Sakura yang memeluk Sai. Jadi, dia memang sudah tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sakura. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hatinya? Meski dia pria yang terlihat kasar dan garang, hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya bersikap di luar kendalinya.

Hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya bersikap lebih dewasa. Sial! Kau bodoh, Uchiha!

Sai tersenyum dalam pelukan Sakura. _Sudah ku katakan, Uchiha. Disini aku yang menang._

.

Sasuke membanting stir mobilnya dengan kesal sebelum menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia bisa merasakan sebuah air mengalir dari matanya tanpa dia bisa tahan.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kusssoo!"

Apakah dia masih bisa untuk mendapatkan Sakura?

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, kamu dari mana?"

Itachi melepas jasnya dan memandang ibunya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Berjalan mendekati ibunya, dia mencium pipi wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang menemui seseorang tadi." Itachi membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk.

"Apa seorang wanita? Apa dia calon menantu ibu?"

Itachi terdiam sebelum menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas miliknya. Dia meneguknya hingga habis sebelum memandang ibunya. Memeluk ibunya, dia mengecup kepala itu penuh sayang.

"Memangnya kenapa, bu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah- tidak. Ibu hanya ingin menimang cucu saja." Mikoto tersenyum. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana hubungannya Sakura dan Sasuke?"

Itachi nyaris tersedak jus yang di minumnya. Bahkan jus jeruknya membasahi kemeja putih kesayangannya. Mikoto memandang keheranan putranya.

"Itachi? Apa mereka sedang terlibat pertengkaran?" tanya Mikoto. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari ibu, Itachi."

"Dia.." jeda sejenak. "Meminta Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Oh.. Saku gak nyangka jika yang ngerespon sebanyak ini.. hehe.. tadinya Saku kira yang suka sama fict ini sedikit. Ternyata di luar dugaan Saku sendiri.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk ucapan selamat bebas dari UN.. hehe.. dan bebas dari UN itu bukan berarti nganggur. Saku harus cari kerja buat ngisi waktu luang, belajar buat sbmptn.. dan masih banyak lagi.. jadi, selesai UN bukan berarti bisa memiliki waktu luang.. kalau pun ada waktu, itu untuk bantu-bantu, dan gak bisa buat nulis terus..**

 **Jadi harap pengertiannya yaa.. lagi pula hutang fict Saku masih banyak..**

 **Dan Saku gak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian, tapi Saku baca terus kok.. bahkan kalau ada yang lucu bisa senyum-senyum sendiri.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap Author. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mikoto. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Bagaimana bisa putra bungsunya itu melakukan hal seperti itu? Sebagai seorang ibu, hatinya terasa sakit dan tersayat-sayat. Dia rasanya seperti gagal membesarkan seorang anak dengan baik.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Itachi membantu ibunya duduk di salah satu sofa dan membiarkan ibunya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana ceritanya, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto. "Padahal.. padahal Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Ibu menyukainya."

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Otaknya mencoba berfikir bagaimana menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura di sebuah bar." Itachi memulai ceritanya. "Sakura menjual keperawanannya untuk ibunya. Lalu Sasuke membelinya dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Awalnya berjalan seperti itu, tetapi Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sakura hamil dan Sasuke ingin Sakura menggugurkan bayinya."

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dia tahu jika putranya itu memang suka sekali bermain perempuan. Bukan sekali dua kali dirinya menasehati Sasuke untuk meninggalkan kebiasaannya. Tetapi, putra bungsunya itu terlalu bebal untuk dinasehati.

Tetapi, melihat bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang berubah, membuat hatinya menghangat. Dan itu karena kedatangan gadis musim semi yang ada di samping putranya. Dia menyukai gadis itu, sangat menyukainya. Karena gadis musim semi itu, mempu membuat putranya yang dingin itu menjadi hangat. Gadis itu memancarkan sinar yang membuat sekitarnya menjadi hangat dan bahagia.

"Itachi, biarkan ibu bicara dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Mikoto.

"Ibu bicara apa?" Itachi mengibaskan tangannya. "Untuk saat ini, biarkan Sasuke berjuang. Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah dia tanam."

.

.

.

Sakura bangun di pagi hari dengan rasa mual yang menderanya. Dia segera menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ seperti ini.

"Sakura? Kamu baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara Shin dari luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shin-nii." Sakura menyeka cairan empedu yang membasahi bibirnya. Memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dia berjalan keluar toilet.

Di depan toilet kamarnya, dia menemukan Shin berdiri dengan wajahnya yang khawatir.

"Sakura, kamu yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shin. "Kamu sudah tidak mual, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shin-nii."

Sakura berjalan keluar kamar dan mengikuti langkah Shin menuju meja makan. Ternyata disana, Sai sudah menunggu dengan setelan kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sai terlihat begitu gagah sebagai pengusaha yang mulai naik daun dan namanya mulai dikenal banyak orang.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sai tersenyum ketika wanitanya duduk di hadapannya. "Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dengan ekspresi polos. Membuat Sai merasa bahwa wanitanya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Dia kembali mual-mual." Shin meletakan semangkuk bubur di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa ada yang kamu inginkan?" nada suara Sai terdengar khawatir. Dan itu membuat Sakura menghangat.

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih."

Sakura fokus pada bubur di hadapannya. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua drama yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya. Sudah saatnya dia bahagia dengan hidupnya dan itu bersama Sai. Karena pemuda itu mencintainya dengan menjaganya.

"Jadi, Sakura." Suara Sai membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Apa kamu tidak ingin makan sesuatu? Maksudku, biasanya ibu hamil mengalami ngidam."

Sakura menerawang jauh. Membicarakan soal ngidam, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang Sakura inginkan, mungkin yang diinginkan bayinya. Dia menginginkan Sasuke. Dia menginginkan pria itu memeluknya, mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, mengelus perutnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Dia merindukan aroma maskulin yang dimiliki pria itu, dia merindukan semuanya. Dia ingin Sasuke ada di sisinya sekarang.

"Sakura?"

"Ah!" Sakura memandang Sai lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu. Mungkin, aku ingin keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar."

Sai tidak bisa menahan senyum anehnya dan memandang Shin.

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa berat dan dia tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan apapun hari ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Membalikan badannya, dia mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan mulai menghirup aroma yang menguar dari bantal itu. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya merindu. Aroma yang membuatnya mabuk. Aroma milik Sakura.

Saat Sakura pergi, Rin berniat mengganti bantal tersebut dengan yang baru. Tetapi, dia tetap mempertahankan bantal itu. Karena bantal itu, barang yang mampu membuat rindunya menguap.

Ketika dia memeluk bantal itu. Dia berharap bisa memeluk Sakura. Dia berharap bisa mengelus bayi dalam perut Sakura.

Dia seperti bajingan brengsek yang gila. Seorang pria yang putus asa.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah suara berat menyapanya. _Itu pasti Kakashi!_ Dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun, dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan melimpahkan segalanya pada Kakashi. _Mungkin, dia akan menaikan gaji Kakashi nantinya._

"Sasuke, aku tahu kamu pura-pura tertidur." Kakashi duduk di samping Sasuke yang membalikan badannya. Tangan besar miliknya digunakan untuk mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

Dia menyayangi Sasuke seperti putranya sendiri. Sejak remaja, dia yang mengetahui segala yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dia adalah saksi hidup akan kehidupan milik Sasuke.

Hanya dia yang tahu, betapa rapuhnya Sasuke ketika Shion meninggalkannya. Ketika Sasuke harus mengalami kebangkrutan atau pun ketika Sakura meninggalkannya saat ini.

"Sasuke, hari ini kamu ada _meeting_ yang tidak bisa di tunda," ucap Kakashi. "Hari ini ada _meeting_ dengan Shimura corp untuk membahas proyek jembatan di Nagasaki."

Sasuke membuka selimutnya dan memandang Kakashi.

"Proyek di Nagasaki? Dengan Shimura?"

"Karena kamu sedang dalam masalah, maka Itachi-kun yang mengambil alihnya. Sekarang, dia ingin kamu yang mengambil alihnya."

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Nanti Sasuke juga akan berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan keluar. Akan aku katakan bahwa kamu sakit dan tidak bisa datang."

"Kakashi." Sasuke berucap dari balik selimutnya. "Aku akan datang. Akan aku tunjukan pada Shimura sialan itu pesona seorang Uchiha!"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. _Dasar labil._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, tuan Shimura. Ruang rapatnya ada di ujung ruangan."

Sai tersenyum kearah karyawan-karyawan Uchiha corp yang menyapanya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan memandang Sakura yang mengikutinya dengan langkah gusar.

"Sai-kun, kamu bilang akan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tetapi, kenapa kamu membawaku ke perusahaan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini, kamu yang akan jadi sekretarisku." Sai mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Lalu, Shin-nii?"

"Dia ada rapat di perusahaan lain." Sai memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat. "Ayo."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Rasanya dia seperti masuk ke kandang singa yang sudah siap menerkamnya. Dia tidak tahu suasana rapat nanti akan menjadi seperti apa.

Sai membuka pintu ruang rapat dan menemukan Sasuke sudah mulai memimpin rapatnya. Pria berambut biru gelap itu tampak seperti orang yang baru lahir di mata Sai. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Kau terlambat, Shimura." Sasuke memandang tajam Sai. "Begitukah caramu datang ke dalam rapat penting? Terlambat saat rapat? Memalukan sekali."

"Benarkah?" Sai tersenyum dan menggeser tubuhnya agar Sakura bisa masuk. "Kamu tahu bukan, bagaimana seorang ibu hamil? Dia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap, aku tidak ingin bayiku dalam bahaya."

Semua sindiran dan kalimat penuh pedang yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke hilang entah kemana. Onyxnya memandang Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak sekarang.

"Hn. Kalau begitu duduklah, kita akan mulai rapatnya."

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan hawa panas menyelimutinya. Rasanya pendingin ruangan yang ada di ruang rapat tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Dia merasa nyaman dan ingin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Rasanya seperti berada di neraka.

Sai dan Sasuke terlibat perdebatan tiada henti yang membuat setiap orang membuka mulutnya. Apapun pendapat Sai akan di bantah oleh Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Rapat ini hanya berisi adu argumen tidak penting yang tidak berujung.

"Kita tidak seharusnya membangun jembatan disana, Uchiha-san." Sai tersenyum dan menopang dagunya. "Untuk apa kita membangun jembatan disana? Masyarakat sekitar tidak membutuhkannya."

"Mereka membutuhkannya." Sasuke berujar dengan dingin.

Kakashi menarik napas panjang dan memandang arloji di tangannya. Sepertinya perdebatan ini akan segera berakhir.

"Sasuke-kun, kita harus istirahat," bisik Kakashi.

Sasuke memandang jam di dinding ruangannya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia melonggarkan dasinya sebelum memandang orang-orang yang hadir dalam rapat ini.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri rapat ini."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Semua orang bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Sakura yang sedang memasukan catatannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia membantu wanitanya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Uchiha-san." Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa membungkukan badannya sebelum pergi bersama Sai. Dia bahkan, tidak bisa melihat mata setajam elang itu.

"Kita akan makan siang di restauran yang ada di depan perusahaan." Sai tersenyum. "Kamu ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dia masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana panas di ruang rapat. Bahkan perutnya terasa tegang. "Mungkin aku harus ke toilet."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin sebelum memoles wajahnya yang pucat dengan bedak. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sai cemas dengan kondisinya. Sudah cukup dia membuat semua orang khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika teringat apa yang terjadi di ruang rapat tadi. Sebelum keluar, dia sempat melihat Sasuke memandang ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya... begitu sendu. Seperti menahan rindu yang membuncah dan siap meledak kapan saja. Punggung tegap itu juga terlihat rapuh.

Sakura tahu, jika Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Dia menyembunyikannya di balik sikap tegas dan kasar milik pria itu. Mungkin, Sasuke bisa membohongi setiap orang yang hadir di ruang rapat tersebut. Tetapi, tidak dengannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukan bedaknya ke dalam tasnya. Tidak. Sekarang, dia harus memikirkan masa depannya. Masa depan bayinya. Pria brengsek itu sudah membuang bayinya sendiri.

"Kau kuat, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dan keluar dari toilet.

Dan seketika, langkahnya membeku ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu toilet.

.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia sudah terbiasa membuka diri pada Kakashi. Hanya pada asistennya itulah, dia mampu melepaskan semua topeng dan kebohongan yang dipikulnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu makan?" tanya Kakashi. "Perdebatan tadi.. kamu mencoba untuk memojokannya, bukan?"

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak tahu, jika lidah milik Shimura sialan itu juga pandai melakukan silat."

Kakashi memandang Sasuke yang berjalan keluar ruang rapat. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang, biarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang dia mau saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sakura berjalan menuju toilet. Ini kesempatannya.

 **oOo**

"Sasuke-kun, maksudku, Sasuke-san." Sakura membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Jangan bersikap munafik seperti itu, Sakura. Aku tidak suka." Mata Sasuke menyalang penuh amarah. "Kenapa kau bersamanya?!"

"Kenapa aku bersamanya?" Sakura menghela napas. "Karena dia calon suamiku."

Sakura sudah mendoktrin dirinya untuk tidak bersikap seperti pengecut jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia bukanlah lagi sebuah rumput yang bisa diinjak-injak, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika dia akan berubah menjadi mawar yang indah.

"Calon suami?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Kau tidak mencintainya. Kamu hanya mencintaiku, Sakura! Jangan bersikap munafik!"

"Lalu, jika aku mencintaimu, kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura. "Sudah cukup, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah cukup menderita karenamu, tidak bisakah sekarang aku bahagia? Aku memang tidak mencintai Sai, tapi aku menyayanginya. Dia sahabat terbaikku."

"Kau!" Sasuke nyaris saja kehilangan kontrolnya ketika matanya memandang perut milik Sakura.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke. "Siapa yang membuatku bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang ketika dadanya terasa sesak. Untuk seorang gadis belia, tindakannya tadi sungguh berani. Memarahi seorang direktur Uchiha. Jika wanita lain, pasti tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Baiklah, urus sisanya, nii-san." Sai menutup teleponnya ketika melihat Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Kenapa lama sekali, _Honey?_ "

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahumu apa yang aku lakukan di toilet." Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Mereka sampai di sebuah restauran mewah dan Sakura masih saja terkagum-kagum dengan restauran mewah seperti ini. Meski dia dan Sasuke sering datang ke restauran seperti ini, dia masih tetap saja terkagum-kagum.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sai.

"Apa saja."

Sai memanggil pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Bawakan makanan paling lezat di restauran ini."

"Baik, tuan."

Sakura memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sai-kun! Makanan disini mahal-mahal," bisik Sakura.

"Itu tidak akan menghabiskan uang tabunganku." Sai tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai memikirkan tentang pernikahan kita? Sebentar lagi bayimu akan lahir, tentu saja dia membutuhkan akta kelahiran."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Senyumnya terbit di bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah Sai-kun saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Suara berbagai macam barang yang di pecahkan terdengar di dalam kamar megah di kediaman Uchiha. Rin sudah dari satu jam yang lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak mau mendengarnya dan suara pecahan barang semakin terdengar.

"Sialan! Sialan!"

"Kashi-kun! Telepon Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun tidak mau membuka pintunya." Rin memandang Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap nanar pintu coklat itu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon Itachi.

"Itachi-kun-"

 _Prang!_

Suara pecahan kaca membuat Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya. _Apakah itu tadi suara kaca yang pecah?_

Sasuke berdiri dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Kaca di hadapannya sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan darah mengalir di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Oh.. hallo, ini tanggal berapa ya? *kabur* sebenernya udah mau di up kemaren sih, Cuma pas udah dapet setengahnya filenya ilang, lupa di save hehe.. jadi kebut bikin ini deh.. :3**

 **Sebenernya mau di tamatin chap depan, tapi kok rasanya ntar kecepetan, jadi mundur deh wkwkwkwk..**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview, gak sempet bales satu-satu :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Buka pintunya!"

Rin benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kashi-kun, bagaimana dengan Itachi-kun?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang.

Kakashi memandang pintu dihadapannya. Dia sungguh khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke. Andaikan saja, Sakura ada disini sekarang.

.

.

Sakura merasakan perutnya tegang. Meletakan sendok dan garpunya. Perasaannya berkecamuk tak menentu sekarang.

 _Apakah Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?_

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Sakura memandang Sai yang memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, habiskan makananmu."

Bohong. Bohong jika dia mengatakan tidak mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, lain kali jangan lukai dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan Rin sedang membalut tangannya dengan perban. Dia membukakan pintu setelah mendengar kakaknya datang. Dengan darah mengalir di tangannya, dia membuat Rin menangis melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan siksa dirimu karena Sakura-chan. Jika memang dia jodohmu, Kami-sama akan mendekatkan kalian."

Pria berambut emo itu bagaikan tuli. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Penolakan yang dilakukan Sakura padanya mengguncang sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke. Selama ini, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Tidak ada yang menolak pesonanya. Dan sekarang, seorang wanita hamil yang membawa hatinya pergi menolaknya dan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura kembali padanya? Haruskah dia bersujud? Mungkin, pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan membiarkan wanitanya hidup bahagia adalah jalan terbaik.

"Sasuke, jangan pernah berfikir jika kamu sendirian."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik maskernya. Pria itu mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kemana kamu akan pergi atau dengan siapa kamu akan menikah. Karena kami akan mendampingimu dengan sisa umur kami."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan matanya yang terasa panas.

"Aniki, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Perkenalkan, namaku Nohara Rin." Rin membungkukan badannya._

" _Nii-chan, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk gadis berambut coklat yang mungkin usianya terpaut tidak jauh darinya._

" _Namanya Nohara Rin, Sasuke." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. "Dia adalah putri dari salah satu pembantu yang telah mengabdi dengan keluarga kita. Rin memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayanmu."_

" _Berarti seperti Kakashi?" Sasuke memandang Itachi._

" _Yah, mungkin seperti itu."_

 _Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu ketika memandang Rin._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke-sama, selamat datang."_

 _Sasuke yang mengenakan seragam setelan jasnya mengabaikan Rin yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dia melewati Rin begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya bahkan hingga membanting pintu kamarnya._

" _Sial! Sial!"_

 _Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menendang lemari pakaiannya dengan penuh amarah. Bagaimana bisa, kekasih yang dikenalkan kakaknya adalah kekasihnya juga. Wanita berambut ungu yang selama ini menemaninya diatas ranjang. Yugao._

 _Bahkan masih segar dalam ingatannya ketiga wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika menggandeng lengan kakaknya. Jadi, bagi Yugao, dirinya hanyalah alat untuk dimanfaatkan. Bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke!_

" _Sasuke-kun." Rin membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya._

" _Mau apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke._

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat moodmu menjadi buruk." Rin meletakan nampan berisi pie dan jus lemon. "Aku membuatkanmu pie tomat dan jus lemon. Mungkin ini bisa membuat moodmu baik."_

 _Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Dia memandang Rin yang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya._

" _Kamu tidak harus memendamnya seorang diri, Sasuke-kun." Rin tersenyum. "Kamu masih memilikiku dan Kakashi-kun. Itachi-sama dan Mikoto-sama juga pasti akan mendengar ceritamu. Ingatlah, kamu tidak sendirian, Sasuke-kun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Napasnya memburu, tangan besarnya mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Mimpi itu. Mimpi masa lalunya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan masa lalunya? Kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya?

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memandang dirinya di cermin. Sekarang dia ingat, dia melupakan semua masa lalunya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ingin mengingat semuanya dan melampiaskannya dengan seks. Dia bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, keluar masuk klub malam.

Setelah mimpi masa lalunya datang, membuatnya menyadari satu hal.

Dia bodoh, karena telah membuat orang-orang terdekatnya khawatir.

.

.

Kakashi duduk di kursi makan dengan membaca buku favoritnya. Sedangkan Rin sedang memanggang daging. Pagi ini, Rin akan membuatkan sarapan yang istimewa. Sasuke selalu suka sarapan dengan daging panggang dan telur mata sapi. Ditemani secangkir kopi.

Rin tahu, jika Sasuke pasti sangat tertekan. Maka dari itu, dia ingin membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Karena Kakashi dan dirinya selalu di sisi Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kakashi meletakan bukunya dan memandang Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke-kun." Rin meletakan daging panggang di piring Kakashi dan Sasuke. "Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dan memandang isi piringnya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang menyesakan dadanya. Rin ingin membuatnya nyaman, Rin ingin menghiburnya. Tanpa sepatah kata, dia mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Rin.

"Kenapa tidak di makan? Tidak enak?" tanya Rin. "Ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke merasakan tangan kanannya terasa sedikit nyeri. Meski sudah di perban, tetap saja rasanya nyeri dan sakit.

" _Ittadakimasu."_

Rin tersenyum dan memandang Kakashi yang juga balas tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka sudah berjanji satu sama lain, akan terus menemani Sasuke hingga sisa umur mereka.

"Kakashi, apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi mengambil ponselnya dan meneliti jadwal Sasuke hari ini.

"Kamu ada rapat dengan Shimura corp. Sisanya kamu hanya perlu meneliti berkas-berkas dari bagian keuangan."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat, Kakashi." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Rin. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Rin."

Rin merasakan kepalanya pusing ketika mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Pria berambut _dark blue_ itu begitu menjaga _image_ nya. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar kosa kata khas dan menusuk milik Sasuke. Dan ketika Sasuke mengucapkan 'terima kasih' untuknya. Dia merasa itu bukan Sasuke.

Apakah dia perlu memanggil dukun sekarang? Bisa saja Sasuke sedang kerasukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Uchiha corp mendadak gempar ketika Sasuke berjalan dengan tangannya yang di perban. Kakashi dengan setia berada di belakang Sasuke, mengawal kemanapun Sasuke melangkah.

Beberapa karyawannya bangkit untuk memberi salam pada atasan mereka ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Sakura yang hadir mendampingi Sai tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat perban di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dan matanya bertemu dengan emerald Sakura. Mata itu, menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Mungkin saja itu hanya halusinasinya. Sakura jelas sudah menolaknya kemarin dan dia telah memutuskan untuk melakukan penebusan dosanya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita akan mulai rapatnya."

.

.

.

Rapat selesai tepat saat jam makan siang tiba. Sasuke dengan senang hati menjamu seluruh anggota rapatnya makan siang. Termasuk Sai dan juga Sakura.

Sakura hari ini tampil menawan dengan balutan gaun selutut berwarna pink yang senada dengan rambutnya. Perutnya yang sedikit membuncit tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Hn. Silahkan dinikmati makanannya."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Pria itu tidak memandangnya, meliriknya bahkan sama sekali tidak. Sasuke lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Sasuke-sama, anda mau kemana?" tanya salah seorang pegawainya.

"Hn. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang. Sai sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang tentang proyek ini.

"Sai-kun." Sakura memanggil Sai. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang rapat. Mengelus perutnya dengan pelan, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke menghembuskan rokoknya di lorong yang sepi.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggil pria yang dicintainya itu.

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan melirik Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu menghampiri Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Lalu tanganmu-" Sakura mencoba menyentuh tangan Sasuke namun di tepis begitu saja oleh pria itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke yang dalam dan dingin. Sasuke memang dingin, tetapi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"A-aku hanya khawatir padamu," ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Khawatir? Setelah apa yang kamu katakan kemarin kamu masih bisa mengatakan hal itu? Jangan munafik, Sakura." Sasuke mematikan rokoknya dan berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan butiran bening yang jatuh melalui mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Sai meletakan berkas yang dibacanya sebelum menegak winenya dalam sekali tegukan. Sepulangnya dari rapat bersama Uchiha corp, dia langsung memilih pulang karena Sakura mengeluh kepalanya terasa sakit. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan Sakura mencoba menyembunyikannya.

Mereka sudah bersama sebagai teman bermain semasa kecil. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan apa yang disembunyikan oleh wanitanya. Dia hanya mencoba untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum kembali.

Hal yang paling di sesalinya adalah keterlambatannya. Seharusnya, dia tidak terlambat datang dan menarik Sakura sebelum gadis itu terjun menjadi wanita pemuas nafsu Sasuke. Masa depan Sakura masih panjang, meski Sasuke menyekolahkannya _home schoolling,_ tetapi Sakura pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu.

Karena dia tahu, seberapa brengseknya Uchiha itu.

Terbukti ketika Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Meski Sasuke sudah menyesalinya, tetapi dia tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha keparat itu menolehkan luka kembali kepada Sakura. Sudah saatnya untuk Sakura bahagia.

Matanya melirik amplop coklat yang ada di mejanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka amplot itu dan membaca angka-angka yang tertera disana. Mata hitamnya dengan jeli meneliti angka demi angka, tulisan demi tulisan yang ada di sana.

"Sai." Shin membuka ruang kerja adiknya.

"Ah- Kak Shin, aku pikir siapa." Sai melepas kacamatanya dan meletakan kertas yang dibacanya.

"Sakura tidak ingin keluar untuk makan malam, apa kamu mau mengantarkan makan malam untuknya?" tanya Shin. "Aku bisa saja mengantarkan makan malam untuknya, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengannya."

"Aa. Kamu benar." Sai bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengantarkan makan malam untuknya."

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk gulingnya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Dia meratapi perasaannya yang kepada Sasuke. Dia mencintai pria itu. Sangat. Tetapi di sisi lain, dia membenci Sasuke karena tega ingin membunuh benih yang dia tanamkan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika Sai muncul dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih di tangannya. Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar Sai bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak turun untuk makan malam?" tanya Sai. "Kak Shin khawatir dengan kondisimu."

"Maafkan aku, Sai-kun. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Jika ada yang mengganggumu ceritakan padaku. Sekarang kamu tidak sendiri, kamu memilikiku dan juga kak Shin."

"Mungkin Sai-kun benar," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk membuatkanmu bubur." Sai menyendokan sesendok bubur dan tersenyum. "Kamu harus makan, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan bayimu jika kamu tidak makan."

Sakura menerima suapan bubur dari tangan Sai dan memakannya dengan lahap. Hatinya berkecamuk tidak karuan setiap suapan bubur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Benarkah dia bisa menikah dengan Sai?

"Sakura," panggil Sai. "Hasil ujianmu sudah keluar."

Sai memberikan amplop coklat pada Sakura dan membiarkan wanita berambut pink itu membacanya. Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku.. lulus?"

"Ya. Lihatlah nilaimu. Menakjubkan, bukan?" Sai mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Sekarang pikirkanlah kamu akan kuliah dimana."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah. Sai mengangkat satu alisnya tidak paham.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Apa aku pantas untuk kuliah? Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk aku banggakan. Aku bukan orang kaya dan aku tidak memiliki biaya untuk kuliah."

"Kamu sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku." Sai menyodorkan buburnya di hadapan Sakura. "Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya."

Sakura memakan bubur yang disuapkan Sai. Benaknya berfikir, apakah jika Sasuke ada disini, dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Sakura, apa kamu sedang memikirkan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sai yang memandangnya dalam-dalam. Sakura mencoba tersenyum sebelum menelan buburnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkannya."

Bohong. Sai tahu Sakura sedang berbohong sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, kenapa kamu tidak pergi ke mall hari ini?"

Rin yang sedang memanggang roti memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakan kartu kreditnya di atas meja.

"Belanjalah sesuka hatimu."

Rin benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Benarkah Sasuke baru saja menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke mall? Rasanya ini sungguh aneh. Dia lebih suka berada di rumah dan melakukan eksperimen masakan dari pada belanja ke mall atau jalan-jalan, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Jadi, ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk pergi ke mall, ini sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kakashi, kita berangkat sekarang."

Rin memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan Kakashi mencium bibir Rin dengan lembut.

"Pastikan kamu bersenang-senang hari ini, Rin."

.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Menyibak selimutnya, Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Kediaman Shimura terasa sepi sekali, menandakan bahwa Sai dan Shin sudah berangkat bekerja. Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura bangkit untuk membersihkan diri.

Memandang wajahnya di cermin, Sakura mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Perasaannya terasa hampa apabila teringat dengan wajah Sasuke saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu kemarin. Disana, terdapat perasaan terpendam dan sebuah penyesalan.

Sakura meremas handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Kenapa.. kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci Sasuke?

.

Rin memandang mall yang megah di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar bingung ingin melakukan apa di mall sebesar ini. Dengan bermodalkan kartu kredit milik Sasuke, dia berjalan-jalan di mall tanpa tujuan.

Dan saat ponselnya bergetar, Rin mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya ketika memandang nama penelpon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Sakura-chan?"

.

.

Rin masuk ke salah satu cafe dan melihat Sakura duduk dengan baju musim panasnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tampak cantik dengan balutan pakaian hamil miliknya. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu dan di mata Rin, Sakura semakin cantik.

"Sakura? Kamu ada disini juga?" tanya Rin mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku sedang bosan dirumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke mall." Sakura tertawa. Saat bersama Rin, dia merasa sangat nyaman.

"Apa Sai tahu jika kamu berada disini?" Rin memandang Sakura.

"Tidak. Jika Sai-kun tahu, mungkin dia akan memerintahkan pengawal untuk mengawalku," ucap Sakura tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin berada disini bersamamu, Rin. Aku merindukanmu."

Rin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Baginya, Sakura sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Sedari kecil, dia tidak memiliki saudara perempuan yang bisa diajaknya bercerita atau tertawa. Dan ketika Sakura hadir, wanita itu membuat harinya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Rin menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat. "Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalahmu."

"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Rin."

"Ah- aku mengerti," ucap Rin. "Kamu membenci Sasuke, ah tidak. Kamu mencoba membencinya tetapi kamu tidak bisa. Perasaan rindu yang selama ini kamu tahan membuat dadamu terasa sesak, bukan begitu?"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Apa yang dikatakan Rin adalah kebenarannya dan tidak bahkan tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Lidahnya terasa sungguh kelu.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Sakura. Kamu yang menentukan semuanya." Rin mengusap tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku memakluminya. Umurmu bahkan masih tujuh belas tahun, umur dimana kebanyakan orang yang berumur tujuh belas tahun sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Jalan-jalan, pacaran, menikmati waktu bersama dengan teman mereka atau orang-orang terdekat mereka. Tetapi dirimu, harus terjebak dalam lingkaran takdir yang pedih ini."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan memeluk Rin dengan erat. Jika tidak ada Rin, dia tidak tahu apa jadinya dirinya.

.

.

.

.

" _Sakura? Kamu ada dimana?"_

Sakura menyampirkan tasnya dan mengusap matanya. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang ponselnya.

"Aku di mall, Sai-kun. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu."

" _Kamu kan tahu, akan ada festival untuk menyambut musim panas. Apa kamu mau datang?"_

"Tentu saja." Sakura menjawabnya dengan antusias.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Pastikan kamu tampil cantik dengan Yukatamu."_

" _Hai'_!" Sakura memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak ingin pulang lebih awal untuk melihat festival musim panas?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak." Sasuke membolak balik dokumen di tangannya. "Kalau kamu ingin melihatnya, pulanglah lebih dulu. Aku bisa meminta jemput Naruto nantinya."

Kakashi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dalam benaknya dia berfikir, apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja? Dia yakin, bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada pria itu kemarin.

"Sasuke-"

"Pergilah, Kakashi. Kamu tidak boleh melewatkan festival ini bersama Rin."

Kakashi menarik napas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor Sasuke. Dia melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca dokumennya. Mungkin Sasuke perlu menenangkan diri sejenak.

Sepeninggalan Kakashi, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong. Biasanya, Kakashi selalu ada disisinya. Dia menyadari, jika selama ini dia selalu bergantung pada Kakashi.

Getaran ponselnya membuat nyawanya kembali. Mengambil ponselnya, dengan malas dia mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku ke festival, Sasuke." Shion tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

"Hn. Aku menemanimu karena aku sedang suntuk." Sasuke fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa jalanan di tutup dan dia harus memutar menuju pusat kota Tokyo.

"Aku mau ke kuil, meminta sesuatu agar Kami-sama mau membantuku." Shion tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan ke Jerman."

"Jerman?!" Shion menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kamu harus pergi ke Jerman."

"Aku ke Jerman untuk menggantikan Itachi," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa terus berada di Jepang. Mungkin aku akan ke Jerman dan entah kapan akan kembali."

"Bukan begini caranya untuk melampiaskan rasa bersalahmu, Sasuke! Kamu masih bisa mengejarnya! Jangan menjadi pengecut dengan menghilang dari kehidupannya!"

"Aku pergi ke Jerman itu yang terbaik." Sasuke melirik Shion. "Aku tidak ingin berada di dekat Sakura ketika dia tidak bisa kumiliki. Mungkin dengan aku pergi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau pengecut," umpat Shion.

Seketika, keheningan menyapa mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara satu sama lain.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang belum aku katakan kepadamu," ucap Shion. "Aku akan menikah."

Sasuke memandang Shion dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bahkan, Sasuke harus menginjak rem secara mendadak karena itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa up karena test SBMPTN udah selesai.. udah lega rasanya dan ide mendadak muncul begitu aja. Apalagi setelah bertapa sama Gamabunta XD**

 **Dan maaf banget atas ketidaknyamanannya. Hehe.. semoga reader tidak ada yang kecewa yaa.. buat bocorannya, chap depan tamat kok XD dan semoga reader gak kecewa sama endingnya yaa.. atau protes endingnya maksa.. XD**

 **Dan silahkan ungkapkan perasaan kalian di kotak review. Saku harap gak kecewa buat chap ini.. dan maaf gabisa bales satu-satu yaaa.. :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke memandang Shion dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan Shion tidak memandanginya sama sekali.

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Aku dilamar oleh seseorang pejabat tinggi Perancis. Aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Selamat jika begitu."

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kuil. Ternyata beberapa jalan di tutup karena padatnya pengunjung yang datang ke kuil untuk beribadah. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia terpaksa memakir mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kuil.

"Aku pulang ke Jepang untuk melihat kondisimu, dan aku bahagia kamu ternyata baik-baik saja." Shion menerawang jauh dan berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Onyx itu melirik Shion. Dia turut bahagia dengan berita Shion yang akan menikah. Dia sudah lama melupakan Shion, ketika Sakura datang ke hidupnya, membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia sudah melupakan Shion. Membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh, bahkan untuk Yugao sekalipun.

"Setelah aku menyelingkuhimu dulu, aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Aku sampai ingin bunuh diri karenanya, Sasuke-kun. Dan aku pergi ke Perancis pada akhirnya. Aku bertemu dengannya dan dia membuatku sadar dengan perasaanku. Jadi, aku pulang ke Jepang untuk melihat kondisimu.

Aku bahagia ketika melihatmu bersama Sakura. Aku menganggapmu adikku, Sasuke-kun. Jadi, perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sakura dan jangan jadi pengecut, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau cerewet, Shion." Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang melegakan ada di dalam hatinya.

Mungkin, dia akan membuat permintaan kepada dewa kali ini.

.

.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya di cermin dan tersenyum. Dia tampak cantik dengan Yukata yang membalut tubuhnya. Yukata pink yang dikirimkan Sai untuknya hari ini. Rambutnya juga dia gulung dan dia sisihkan sedikit di pinggir wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, moodnya berubah. Entah mengapa, dia ingin Sasuke yang menyaksikannya mengenakan Yukata. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke kuil bersama Sasuke dan makan ramen setelahnya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura menuju balkon kamarnya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke disaat seperti ini. Jalannya dan jalan Sasuke sudah berbeda. Apa yang terjadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, mereka berdua bersalah.

Sakura bisa mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Sakura."

.

.

Sasuke benci keramaian dan entah mengapa dia ingin segera pulang. Dia ingin menenangkan diri setelah keramaian ini selesai dengan segelas _wine_ atau sake.

Shion berjalan di sampingnya dengan antusias. Wanita itu mengoceh tentang segala hal yang dia lihat atau calon suaminya yang ada di Perancis. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan apa yang dikatakan Shion.

Pikirannya melayang kepada Sakura. _Kira-kira, apa yang gadisnya sedang lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia sedang menikmati festival dengan Sai?_ Terkadang, Sasuke menyesali keputusannya jika teringat dengan Sakura.

Jika saja dia tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusannya malam itu, semuanya tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Seandainya saja, dia tidak mengusir Sakura, mereka pasti sudah menikmati festival ini berdua. Tertawa bersama dan dia bisa mengelus bayi dalam kandungan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu mendengarku?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Shion.

"Hn?"

"Apa kamu mendengarku?" Shion mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menatap jalanan di depannya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, coba sebutkan makanan yang aku ingin makan tadi."

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Membuat Shion yakin, jika pikiran Sasuke tidak bersamanya sekarang.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya terkejut dan memandang Shion.

"Shion-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih mau menikmati festivalnya. Sekarang pulanglah dan tenangkan dirimu."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia kemudian berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dan meninggalkan Shion. Sebelum dia mencapai mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Di matanya, dia bisa melihat Shion tersenyum padanya.

Bukan senyuman menyedihkan seperti yang dia pikirkan. Senyuman bahagia, senyuman kelegaan.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tahu, Shion sudah lega. Wanita itu bisa melepasnya karena melihatnya bahagia bersama Sakura. Bukan terpuruk saat wanita itu meninggalkannya.

Dia juga merasa lega. Karena Shion tidak mencintainya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik. Maka dia akan membalas perasaan Shion. Dia juga akan menganggap wanita itu sebagai kakaknya.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dan otaknya berfikir keras. Apakah dia harus mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura dan mengatakan dirinya menyesal? Tidak. Dia akan pergi ke Jerman dan itu keputusannya. Dia akan menghilang dari kehidupan Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura bahagia.

Tidak. Dia pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat senyuman bahagia Sakura. Senyuman Sakura yang terbentuk tetapi bukan karenanya. Mentalnya belum siap, hatinya sungguh tidak siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura bukan lagi menjadi miliknya.

Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia membutuhkan minuman keras sekarang.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Sai. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya dan Sai mengakui jika Sakura tampak cantik malam ini. Bahkan, lebih cantik dari yang pernah dia lihat.

Dirinya sendiri langsung pulang kerumah tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan kepada Sakura dan dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Sakura." Sai tersenyum aneh.

Sakura memandang Sai dengan pandangan curiga. Ekspresi itu, dia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sai kepadanya sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan mendadak perutnya menjadi tegang. Tidak, jangan bilang jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun? Kamu menjadi aneh." Sakura mengomentari ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sai.

"Apa kamu mencintai Sasuke?"

Sakura terkejut dan mencoba untuk tidak menunjukannya pada Sai. Dia mencoba untuk tenang meski ekspresinya dapat dibaca Sai dengan mudah. Dengan senyuman miliknya, dia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kamu mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu. Siapapun bisa melihat jika dia sangat frustasi. Sangat. Dan dia akan pergi ke Jerman besok."

"Jerman? Besok?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Iya. Jika kamu memang mencintainya, kamu bisa mengejarnya. Dia pasti masih berada di rumahnya sekarang."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Biarpun dia mencoba sekeras apapun, dia tetap tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Meski selama ini dia bersandiwara jika dia mencintai Sai, ternyata hal itu sia-sia. Sai bahkan bisa membaca kenyataan yang tertera di wajahnya.

Jadi, apa pilihannya sekarang? Dia yakin, saat dia kembali nanti, Sasuke akan berubah. Demi dirinya dan juga bayi dalam kandungannya. Pria itu menyesal dan Sakura tahu itu. Pria itu hanya tidak tahu cara memperjuangkannya. Jadi, pria itu mencoba untuk tetap angkuh meski hatinya begitu rapuh.

Sakura tersenyum getir dan air matanya mengalir. Dasar bodoh. Sakura memaki Sasuke dalam hati. Jika pria itu tidak bisa memperjuangkannya, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah menghilang dari hadapannya? Begitu? Lucu sekali. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Jika Sasuke mau berjuang sedikit saja, mungkin dia akan melupakan semuanya dan memulai dari awal.

Dasar bodoh. Sasuke-kun bodoh. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Apa dengan pergi ke Jerman, semuanya akan terselesaikan?

"Sepertinya kamu sudah membuat keputusan." Sai tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Kamu akan jadi adikku yang menggemaskan, Sakura. Jika si brengsek itu menyakitimu, kamu bisa mengatakannya padaku."

Malam itu, dengan Yukata yang membalut tubuhnya, Sakura berlari keluar rumah dan berlari menuju rumah Sasuke. Sai memandang Sakura dan mengambil ponselnya. Keputusannya juga sudah bulat dan ini yang terbaik.

Apapun yang terjadi, keduanya sama-sama bodoh dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka terjebak dengan perasaan rapuh mereka masing-masing dan biarkan mereka menyelesaikan gunung es yang selama ini membentang diantara mereka.

Dia tidak mungkin menikahi, wanita yang bahkan tidak mencintainya. Dia pikir, dia bisa mengubah perasaan Sakura hingga gadis itu mencintainya. Tetapi, semuanya salah. Hati milik Sakura, hanyalah milik si brengsek Uchiha itu.

" _Moshi-moshi, Sai-kun. Ada apa?"_

Sai bisa mendengar suara merdu di seberang telepon. Menutup pintu rumahnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ino, bisa kamu datang kesini?"

.

.

Yugao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kuil dan memberikan persembahan sebelum membunyikan lonceng. Dia mengatupkan tangannya dan meminta apa yang dia inginkan kepada Kami-sama. Permintaannya sangat sederhana. Dia ingin bahagia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Selesai dari kuil, dirinya melangkahkan kakinya menuju stan-stan yang menjual makanan. Setelah berdoa, dia merasakan perutnya keroncongan, mungkin makanan ringan tidak ada salahnya.

Menatap langit malam, kembang api akan dimulai pukul sembilan malam. Banyak sekali muda-mudi yang mengenakan Yukata dan berkeliling. Ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Jepang sebelum kembali ke Perancis esok harinya.

Dia tidak menyesal pulang ke Jepang dan menemui Sasuke. Dia malah merasa lega ketika melihat Sasuke bahagia. Tidak. Dia juga tidak menyesal melihat senyuman Sasuke, dia sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai adiknya dan dan meski Sasuke tersenyum bukan karenanya, dia turut bahagia.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Shion melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun. Dia harus berkemas jika tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat.

.

.

Sai mendudukan diri di ranjangnya dan meluruskan kakinya. Dia sedang menunggu Ino untuk datang. Dia merindukan Ino, dia merindukan sentuhan lembut wanita itu.

Mengambil gelas berisi _martini_ miliknya, Sai meneguknya. Dia selama ini berfikir, bahwa lambat laun, Sakura akan mencintainya. Sakura akan melupakan si brengsek itu dan berpaling kepadanya. Sakura memang melakukan hal itu, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Sekuat apapun dia mencoba, hati milik Sakura akan selalu menjadi milik Sasuke. Selama ini dia berpura-pura buta, tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Tetapi lambat laun dia mulai menyadari, jika apa yang dia lakukan hanya menjadi sia-sia belaka. Dia akan membiarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Meski dia tidak puas karena Sasuke belum mendapatkan karmanya. Tetapi, melihat bagaimana frustasinya Sasuke, pria itu hanya tidak bisa bersikap terhadap wanita. Dia sudah mencari informasi tentang pria itu dan menemukan jika pria itu pernah trauma terhadap wanita. Jadi, ketika dia dihadapkan dengan wanita yang dia cintai, hatinya menjadi rapuh.

Sasuke, tidak setegar yang terlihat. Sai tahu itu. Pria itu hanya berpura-pura tegar meski punggungnya begitu rapuh.

Sai tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia tetap menikahi Sakura dan Sasuke pergi ke Jerman. Setiap pagi, Sakura akan tersenyum dan membuatkannya sarapan, melayaninya layaknya istri yang baik. Tetapi, hatinya tidak ada untuknya. Dia bisa memiliki tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan jiwanya.

Meneguk _martini_ nya hingga habis, telinganya bisa menangkap suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Meletakan gelasnya, dia bangkit dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Masuklah, Ino. Aku sudah menunggumu."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dia menuju _brankas_ yang ada di ruang kerjanya dan menekan tombol _password_ yang ada di pintu _brankas._

 **2803**. Terdiri dari tanggal lahir dan bulan lahir Sakura. Setelah kedatangan Sakura, entah mengapa dia menyukai kombinasi angka **28** dan **03.** Mengingatkannya akan sosok Sakura yang ceria.

Dan ketika pintunya terbuka, tangannya merogoh bagian terdalam _brankas_ nya dan mengambil sebuah botol anggur untuk menemaninya malam ini sebelum keesokan harinya dia pergi ke Jerman.

Dia sengaja menyembunyikannya jauh di dalam _brankas_ nya karena Sakura selalu mengomelinya tentang kebiasaan minumnya. Entah mengapa, otaknya menuruti perintah wanitanya dan menyembunyikan anggurnya di dalam _brankasnya._

Sekarang, wanita itu tidak ada di sisinya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk minum kembali dan akan berhenti jika wanita itu kembali kepadanya. Jika saja.

Melepas kemejanya, dia melemparkannya ke sembarang arah dan meletakan botol anggurnya di meja di balkon kamarnya sebelum mengambil gelas untuk menuang anggur itu. Menyesapi aromanya, Sasuke meneguknya dan merasakan rasa anggur yang menggelitik di tenggorokannya.

Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum kembang api mulai di luncurkan. Dan dia ingin melihatnya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Jika dia sudah pergi ke Jerman besok, entah kapan dia akan kembali lagi. Mungkin.. dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, dia akan mencoba melepaskan Sakura. Itu yang terbaik.

Memutar-mutar gelasnya, orang-orang mulai berkumpul untuk melihat kembang api. Sasuke meletakan gelasnya dan bersandar pada balkon rumahnya. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi kembang api yang indah akan dia lihat.

 _Duaaaaarrr!_

Sasuke bahkan tidak berkedip melihat langit malam kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi oleh kembang api. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali dia melihat kembang api. Kemarin? Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak ingat. Mungkin, saat dirinya berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara halus menyapa indra pendengarannya. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke merasakan dunianya beku. Disana, di pintu kamarnya, seorang wanita berambut merah muda berdiri dengan napas yang tidak beraturan dan rambut yang _lepek_ karena keringat.

Wanita yang tidak pernah berhenti dia pikirkan. Wanita yang bahkan membuatnya merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek di dunia. Wanita yang mampu membuatnya rapuh dan hancur. Wanita yang menjadi tulang rusuknya. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke ingin merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membelai rambut merah muda itu dan membiarkan perasaannya tumpah. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti. Kakinya terasa kaku dan dia takut jika yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi semata.

Bagaimana.. bagaimana jika yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi? Bagaimana jika ketika dirinya sudah luluh yang dilihatnya hanyalah bayangan semu? Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin Sakura akan muncul di hadapannya.

Tapi semuanya terpatahkan ketika satu pelukan dia dapatkan. Sakura memeluknya. Wanita itu memeluknya dengan erat dan dia bisa merasakan dada telanjangnya basah. Wanita itu menangis, punggung wanita yang dibalut Yukata itu bergetar. Ini bukan ilusi, ini nyata. Wanitanya ada disini, dia ada disini untuk bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa air matanya tumpah. Mengapa rasa sesak yang selama ini bersemayam di dalam dadanya hilang dan dia balas memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga Sasuke tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa melepaskan Sakura atau tidak. Dia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi, tidak mau.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Sakura.. jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Di bawah kembang api yang berwarna-warni penuh kebahagiaan, Sasuke menangis dalam pelukan Sakura. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu memeluk Sasuke dan membiarkan pria itu menangis. Baru kali ini Sasuke menangis, selama ini dia selalu menyembunyikan semua emosinya di balik topengnya. Topeng yang tidak pernah dilepaskan oleh Sasuke.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke melepaskan topengnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin menangis dan memeluk Sakura ketika menemukan wanita itu duduk di meja makan keesokan harinya. Wanita berambut coklat itu tidak bisa menahan tangisan bahagianya. Sedangkan Kakashi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Dirinya dan Rin memilih menginap di hotel untuk menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika menemukan Sakura duduk di meja makan, bersama dengan Sasuke yang dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya meneguk secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, Sakura? Aku pikir, kamu menunggu pangeran es itu mengejarmu hingga kutub utara mencair baru kamu akan kembali." Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura.

"Sai membatalkan pernikahan kami. Dia mengatakan, jika dia tidak mungkin menikahiku ketika hatiku bahkan bukan untuknya."

"Baguslah." Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran pagi yang di bacanya. "Si pucat sialan itu ternyata tahu diri."

Rin mengabaikan perkataan _sarkasme_ milik Sasuke dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Sakura. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu tersenyum geli.

"Rin, kenapa aku merasa Sasuke-kun lebih sadis, ya?" tanya Sakura.

04"Bukankah dia memang sadis?" Rin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Bagus Sakura, sekarang kamu bisa melawan Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita mem _bully_ nya!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk melakuka keusilan-keusilan yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sasuke. Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, rasanya dia masih tidak bisa percaya Sakura duduk bersama mereka sekarang. Matanya memandang Sasuke, kenapa dia merasa jika pria itu terlihat lebih tenang dan hangat.

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Apapun yang terjadi, setidaknya Sakura sudah membuat musim semi yang hangat kepada pangeran es yang bahkan selalu beku.

Sasuke meletakan koran paginya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura memandang keheranan kepada Sasuke sebelum menegurnya.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamar."

Rin terkikik geli dan Sakura memandang Rin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti,

"Dia ngambek." Rin tersenyum dan berdeham. "Sebaiknya kamu mengejarnya, Sakura."

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Akan aku buatkan bubur. Mau sesuatu untuk aku buatkan?"

"Pie tomat sepertinya enak." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka.

Rin memandang Kakashi dengan senyuman bahagianya dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pie tomat.

"Mendengar kata pie tomat membuatku ingin melihat Sasuke kecil berkeliaran di rumah ini."

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menemukan Sasuke duduk sembari meluruskan kakinya diatas ranjang mereka. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu marah?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu sibuk dengan _remote_ yang dia pegang dan mengganti _channel_ televisi. Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah dia baru saja mendengar pria itu melamarnya? Rasanya ini seperti mimpi, tidak mungkin pria itu mau melamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, melirik Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki sikap Sakura yang hanya berdiam diri saja. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu hingga hanya terdiam seperti itu. Tidak tahukah dia, jantungnya hampir copot menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Aku mau."

Entah mengapa, sebuah beban yang berat hilang dari pundaknya. Rasanya, dia ingin berteriak karena bahagia. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri malam itu. Dia akan menebus semua yang dia lakukan pada Sakura. Dia akan menyayangi Sakura, dia tidak akan membuat wanita itu menangis.

Apalagi, dia tidak mau kehilangan bayinya. Sudah cukup dia bertindak bodoh kemarin, sekarang, dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Dan karena kebodohan yang dia lakukan itu, membuat Sakura harus pergi dari sisinya. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dia tidak mau terpuruk dalam kerapuhan hatinya sendiri.

Sakura hanya diam saja ketika Sasuke meletakan kepalanya di pahanya. Apa yang dikatakan Sai benar, Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. Pria itu berubah menjadi hangat karena dirinya.

Dan dia akan menjadi musim semi bagi prianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuil Nakano sudah penuh dengan tamu undangan yang hadir untuk melihat pernikahan yang bagi semua orang tidak mungkin. Naruto datang bersama Hinata dan juga teman-teman sekolah mereka. Banyak diantara mereka yang tidak percaya, jika Sasuke akan menikah.

Rasanya aneh ketika mereka mendapatkan undangan jika Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha akan menikah. Sasuke terkenal rajanya perempuan dan mampu menaklukan gadis manapun. Mereka menduga, jika Sasuke akan menikah dengan putri dari orang terkaya di Jepang, setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan menikahi pelacur yang pernah dia tiduri.

Hyuuga Neji, bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang riwayat hidup calon istri Sasuke. Gadis usia tujuh belas tahun yang sedang mengandung empat bulan dan merupakan wanita yang menjadi pelacur Sasuke. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Sasuke akan menikah dengan gadis tujuh belas tahun.

Dia saja menikahi Tenten istrinya yang saat ini berusia sama dengannya. Dan dia bahkan bertanya berkali-kali pada Naruto karena tidak percaya. Dia berfikir, pada akhirnya Sasuke akan melajang hingga mati.

.

Sakura duduk di ruang ganti pengantin dan siap dengan baju pengantinnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sudah ditata dengan rapi dan wajahnya diberi make up tipis. Meski tipis, make up itu sudah cukup memancarkan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Sakura.

Mebuki sedang sibuk bersama Mikoto. Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya dan mertuanya. Biarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. Apakah ini benar wajahku? Sakura bahkan hampir-hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Rasanya seperti mimpi, dia sudah melalui berbagai rasa sakit dan berakhir dengan bahagia. Seperti pepatah yang dia dengar, _tidak selalu rasa sakit berakhir dengan kesedihan. Terkadang air mata, bisa berakhir dengan pelangi kebahagiaan._ Entah dia mendengarnya dimana, tetapi kata-kata itulah yang menunjukan perasaannya saat ini.

Pintu ruang gantinya diketuk. Sakura menduga jika itu adalah Rin atau bisa saja Sasuke. Maka, dia membiarkan saja tamu yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk.

"Sakura, kamu cantik sekali."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang gantinya. Shimura Sai, dengan wajah pucat dan senyuman di wajahnya berdiri disana. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sai.

"Sai-kun, kamu datang?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman merah merekahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pernikahanmu." Sai mengelus rambut Sakura. "Apalagi, kamu sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri."

"Lalu, kamu datang bersama siapa?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari pasangan Sai.

"Dia ada diluar, namanya Yamanaka Ino." Sai meletakan bungkusan kado di meja rias dan tersenyum. "Jika Uchiha brengsek itu menyakitimu, katakan padaku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan akan membunuhnya."

"Dia sepertinya tidak akan melakukan itu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali," ucap Sai. "Sakura, sepertinya apa yang aku lakukan benar."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Jika saat itu aku tetap menikahimu dan Sasuke pergi ke Jerman, aku tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman itu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sai keluar dari ruang ganti Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Apa yang dikatakan Sai benar. Dia tidak akan pernah tersenyum seperti ini jika dia menikah dengan Sai.

Sasuke juga sudah siap dengan baju pernikahannya. Itachi mendampinginya bersama sang Ayah dan juga Naruto. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Naruto. Sahabat berambut pirangnya itu memaksa ingin mendampinginya. Katanya, _kapan lagi bisa melihat sahabat yang bahkan suka main perempuan akan menikah?_

Kata-kata yang kelewat sialan dan membuat Sasuke ingin menonjok Naruto saat itu juga.

"Oi, Teme." Naruto memanggil Sasuke. "Jangan pernah menyakiti Sakura lagi atau burungmu akan berakhir di penggorengan."

"Kau berani melakukan itu?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sombongnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya lagi."

"Yah, aku bisa melihat hal itu." Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Sakura muncul tak berapa lama dengan baju pernikahannya yang berwarna pink. Sasuke merasa, jika Sakura terlihat sangat cantik di matanya. Cantik sekali sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak mampu berkedip.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Pria berambut emo itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan mengingat setiap detik yang dia lalui pada pernikahannya kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa kakinya akan lepas karena terlalu lama berdiri. Dia tidak menyangka tamu undangan yang datang akan banyak sekali. Membuat tangan dan bibirnya kaku karena terlalu banyak tersenyum dan menyalami tamu undangan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke memaksa ayahnya untuk mengizinkannya dan Sakura kembali ke rumahnya lebih awal dan meninggalkan pesta yang bahkan belum selesai. Sakura mengerti, jika Sasuke khawatir dengan kondisinya dan juga bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

"Sakura, wajahmu pucat." Sasuke memutar kemudinya dan langsung memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumahnya.

"Kelihatan sekali, ya? Mungkin make upnya." Sakura tersenyum hambar.

Sasuke tidak mau menunggu lama dan langsung menggendong Sakura sebelum kaki wanitanya mengenai halaman rumah mereka. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya dan membiarkan suaminya membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Membaringkan istrinya dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menindihi Sakura dengan pelan. Dia tidak mau menyakiti bayi mereka. Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjaga bayinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, jika Sakura benar-benar menggugurkan bayi mereka.

"Sakura." Sasuke berkata dengan pelan. "Kamu tahu, kamu sangat cantik."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Malam ini, adalah malam milik mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or TBC?**

 **Aneh ya? Saku udah berusaha semampu yang Saku bisa dan entah hasilnya kayak gimana.. dan akhirnya bisa tamat juga yeay! Entah ini bisa dibilang tamat atau bukan :3 jadi, kalau endingnya agak aneh jangan bully Saku.. buat aja cerita sendiri menurut versi kalian :3 XD di dalam imajinasi *tereak ala spongebob* becanda *digampar***

 **Dan gak nyangka kalo bakal nembus 1k+ Sughoiii.. padahal, menuru Saku ini fict yang paling aneh sih.. Cuma gak nyangka aja ternyata yang suka banyak dan terima kasih banyak!**

 **Udah, sekian aja.. sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Slave Is My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan dia menemukan Sakura ada disisinya. Semalam, mereka melakukannya. Mereka bercinta hingga dirinya terpuaskan.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh dengan kegiatan mereka. Mereka berdua sudah sering bercinta dan tidak ada yang aneh. Namun, yang istimewa adalah mereka sudah terikat sebagai suami istri yang telah sah.

Dan karena bayi dalam kandungan Sakura. Sasuke lebih melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mementingkan egonya yang ingin puas, dia hanya keluar satu kali dan harus menahan nafsunya. Dia tidak mungkin memaksakan egonya dan membuat bayi dalam kandungan Sakura terluka.

Pagi ini, ketika dirinya membuka matanya. Nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Apalagi ketika melihat payudara Sakura yang menggoda. Dia ingin melumatnya.

Sialan!

Sasuke memandang bagian bawahnya yang sudah mengeras. Mungkin dia akan melakukan aksi solo di kamar mandi pagi ini sebagai hidangan pembuka.

.

Sakura menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Rin memaksa ingin membantunya, tetapi dia menolaknya. Dia ingin menyiapkan sarapan sebagai istri Sasuke di pagi hari pertama mereka. Dia ingin berperan sebagai seorang istri dari Sasuke, bukan pemuas nafsunya.

Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian kerjanya yang lengkap. Wanita merah muda itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika menyambut suaminya, apalagi suaminya tampak gagah dengan cincin berwarna emas di tangannya. Tanda bahwa Sasuke hanyalah miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat pagi."

Sasuke yang sedang memakai jam tangannya mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sedikit bergumam sebelum duduk di kursi dan meneguk kopinya.

"Kenapa kamu yang membuat sarapan? Dimana Rin?" Sasuke menatap tajam istrinya.

"Rin ada di kamarnya, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri sungguhan di hari pertama pernikahan mereka."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke. "Kamu memang istriku, Sakura. Serahkan pekerjaan rumah pada Rin, aku tidak mau kamu terlalu lelah."

Sakura tidak tahu, jika Sasuke yang kasar bisa berubah lembut ketika bersamanya.

.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam perusahaannya. Beberapa karyawan tersenyum dan menyapanya. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala. Meski di jari manisnya tersemat sebuah cincin, itu tidak membuat pesonanya hilang. Bahkan sesekali, karyawannya yang kelebihan hormon menatapnya dengan penuh gairah. Padahal sudah jelas, jika dia hanya milik Uchiha Sakura.

Dia tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke yang dikagumi banyak wanita. Meski sudah memiliki seorang istri, masih banyak wanita yang rela mengangkangkan kakinya. Tetapi sayang sekali, Sasuke hanya miliki seorang.

Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa dia tidak akan mengkhianati Sakura. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dia mengkhianati istrinya?

"Kakashi, apa jadwalku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini akan ada rapat besar dengan kolegamu, Sasuke."

"Atur waktu agar aku bisa makan malam di rumah, Kakashi."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Makan malam dirumah, ya?

.

Sakura duduk di kursi makan seperti anak kucing yang penurut. Rin memasakan banyak makanan untuknya dan semuanya serba tomat. _Cake_ tomat, pie tomat, jus tomat dan semua tomat-tomat lainnya.

"Mou! Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke-kun?! Seharusnya kalian berbulan madu, Sakura!"

Sembari mengaduk adonannya. Rin marah-marah tidak jelas karena kelakuan Sasuke. Sebagai pengantin baru, seharusnya mereka berbulan madu, tetapi Sasuke lebih memilih pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya, ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Pria berambut biru itu sebenarnya ingin mengajaknya keliling Eropa, jika dirinya tidak dalam keadaan hamil. Sasuke selalu mengutamakan keselamatan bayinya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia hanya mendengarkan ocehan kemarahan Rin.

"Rin, piemu gosong."

"Pie-ku!"

Seketika suasana dapur menjadi panik karena pie buatan Rin yang gosong.

.

.

Pukul enam sore, Sasuke sudah pulang dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Biasanya, Sasuke selalu pulang diatas jam sembilan malam. Kakashi mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang, dia bisa melihat tatapan Rin yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan melepaskan jas suaminya. "Tumben sekali kamu pulang lebih awal."

"Hn. Pekerjaanku sedang tidak banyak hari ini."

Kakashi mendenguskan wajahnya. Apa-apaan itu? Jelas-jelas pria labil itu memintanya untuk mengosongkan beberapa jadwalnya. Dasar pembohong ulung.

"Mau mandi atau makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mandi."

Rin bisa melihat Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dan membawa wanita itu masuk ke kamar bersamanya. Sepertinya, hubungan mereka akan semakin mesra.

.

Selagi suaminya mandi, Sakura menyiapkan pakaian untuk Sasuke. Pria itu jarang sekali suka mengenakan piyama di rumah, Sasuke lebih suka memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Tinggal satu atap bersama Sasuke selama beberapa bulan, membuatnya mengerti apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai suaminya.

Telinganya bisa mendengar suara _shower._ Sakura mengambil sebuah kertas yang dia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Menghela napas, dia mengusap perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar.

Sebuah Universitas ternama menawarinya beasiswa. Bukannya dia tidak mau masuk ke Universitas ini, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang ada. Jika saja kondisinya tidak seperti ini.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Sakura buru-buru menyembunyikan kertas yang dibacanya di balik tubuhnya. Tetapi, apa yang dilakukan Sakura sempat tertangkap oleh mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Sakura tersenyum.

Hanya dengan balutan handuk di pinggangnya, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura mendadak menjadi gugup. "Ti-tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan."

"Jangan bohong, Sakura. Serahkan apa yang kamu pegang tadi."

Wanita yang sebentar lagi masuk usia delapan belas tahun itu menyerahkan kertas yang dibacanya kepada Sasuke. Pria berambut biru itu menerimanya dan membacanya dengan seksama. Matanya kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Kamu diterima di _Tokyo University?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Apa kamu akan menerimanya?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia mengusap perutnya sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak." Akhirnya, itulah jawaban Sakura.

"Katakan alasanmu menolaknya, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke yang lebih tinggi."

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin berada di rumah, menyambutmu saat kamu pulang kerja, menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu. Aku ingin menjadi ibu yang selalu memiliki waktu untuk anak-anaknya."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu jika istrinya ini benar-benar baik. Demi Kami-sama, dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti istrinya dulu. Bodoh. Sampai sekarang dia merasa bersalah.

Andai Sakura benar-benar menikah dengan Sai, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Sakura bagaikan patung ketika Sasuke memeluknya. Suaminya itu memeluknya yang sedang duduk di ranjang, dia bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat suaminya di tengkuknya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya mengelus rambut suaminya dengan lembut.

Rasanya, sudah lama dia tidak pernah merasakan rambutnya diusap oleh seseorang. Seingatnya, ibunya suka sekali mengusap rambutnya sewaktu dia kecil. Bahkan dia lupa, kapan terakhir kali ibunya mengusap rambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang aku adalah istrimu. Kamu bisa membagi semua bebanmu padaku. Aku akan ada disini untuk mendengarkan."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan punggung suaminya bergetar.

Dia bersyukur memiliki malaikat seperti Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul dua dini hari dan dia sudah membuka matanya lebih cepat. Rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya hilang entah kemana, tergantikan dengan perasaan yang tidak asing.

Ngidam.

Dia sedang ngidam dan di pukul dua dini hari. Ini perasaan yang sama ketika dirinya merindukan Sasuke. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa, perutnya tegang dan bayinya sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

Matanya memandang Sasuke yang terlelap. Suaminya sudah bekerja seharian dan sedang istirahat, dia tidak mungkin membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Tidak dengan ngidamnya. Dia pasti bisa menahannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura hanya membalikan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia sangat ingin saus tartar. Sangat ingin dan bayinya tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Sakura hampir menjerit ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Dia memandang Sasuke yang membuka matanya dan memandangnya. Demi Kami-sama, tidak tahukah Sasuke jika bayinya bisa saja melompat keluar karena tindakannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau mengejutkanku!" Sakura memukul lengan suaminya dengan kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri bergerak kesana kemari dan mengganggu tidurku."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memandang jam di meja nakasnya. Dua lebih sepuluh menit. Ini jam dimana orang-orang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Tidurlah, Sakura." Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura. "Tidak biasanya kamu terbangun dini hari seperti ini. Apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Um.. tidak ada. Kembalilah tidur, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak benar-benar tidur. Dia memang memejamkan matanya, tetapi dia masih mengawasi gerak-gerik istrinya. Tidak biasanya istrinya seperti ini.

Matanya bisa menangkap Sakura yang menggigit bibirnya. Apakah istrinya sedang gelisah? Otaknya mencoba berfikir.

Apakah mungkin-

"Sakura." Sasuke membuka matanya, membuat istri merah mudanya itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kamu sedang ngidam?"

"Hah?" Sakura benar-benar tidak paham. Bagaimana suaminya bisa mengetahuinya?

"Sakura, katakan apa yang kamu inginkan."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Saus tartar."

"Hah?" Sasuke memandang Sakura. Dia seperti pria yang tuli. "Saus tartar? Apa-apaan itu, Sakura? Memangnya makanan seperti itu ada?"

Sakura terdiam. Kata-kata suaminya seperti menusuknya. Mood ibu hamil membuat perasaannya mudah naik dan turun, bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan. Dan ini adalah contohnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin makanan itu memang tidak ada. Kembalilah tidur."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Dia lebih suka melihat Sakura menangis karena dirinya dapat mengatasinya. Tetapi, melihat wajah menahan tangis dan kata-kata tegar keluar dari bibir istrinya, membuat sesuatu di ulu hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku akan mencarikannya." Sasuke bangkit mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Tunggulah disini."

Mengenakan jaketnya, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Saus tartar? Yang benar saja, dimana dia mencarinya. Ini masih tengah malam, mungkin dia bisa mencarinya di supermarket 24 jam.

Setelah berkeliling, dia tidak menemukan saus tartar dimanapun. Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Dia tidak mungkin pulang tanpa membawa saus tartar yang diinginkan istrinya. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah tersiksa istrinya ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Membanting kemudinya, dia memutar arah mobilnya. Dia harus meminta bantuan kepadanya.

.

"Saus tartar?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia merasa kesal karena Sasuke mengganggu tidurnya. Padahal dia baru tidur selama sepuluh menit setelah bercinta dengan Hinata. Dan pria berdarah Uchiha ini mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Dia hampir saja memukul Sasuke jika tidak mendengar penjelasan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Awalnya, dia mengira Sasuke sedang bermimpi. Mana ada saus tartar? Dia pikir ini kartun?

"Sakura ingin saus tartar." Sasuke mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Hinata muncul membawa segelas ocha hangat. Dia memberikannya kepada Sasuke, karena melihat sahabat suaminya itu terlihat pucat.

"Ada apa ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Sakura ngidam saus tartar."

"Saus tartar?" Hinata mencoba berfikir. "Coba aku telepon Ino-chan, dia memiliki saus tartar kalau tidak salah."

"Siapa itu Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

"Calon istri Sai-kun."

Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh. Haruskah dia bertemu dengan si wajah abstrak itu?

.

Kediaman Shimura sepi saat dirinya sampai. Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan masuk. Jika tidak demi Sakura, dia tidak akan mau datang ke rumah si pucat sialan itu.

Menekan bel pintu, Sasuke harus menunggu selama sepuluh menit. Pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok wanita berambut pirang.

"Yamanaka Ino?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ragu.

"Iya. Apakah kamu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Oh, masuklah, Uchiha-san. Aku akan ambilkan saus tartarnya."

Sasuke memandang kediaman Shimura sebelum mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Dia tidak menyangka jika ibu hamil akan merepotkan seperti ini.

Tetapi, dia menyukainya. Dia jadi memiliki kenangan tidak terlupakan yang bisa dia ceritakan kepada anaknya.

Seseorang datang tanpa langkah yang terdengar, hingga membuat Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia adalah pria berkulit pucat yang berdiri di tangga mengenakan jubah tidur miliknya.

"Oh, Uchiha."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi asam. Sialan! Mau apa makhluk pucat itu disini? Membuat mood buruk langsung menghampirinya.

"Shimura."

Sai tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan langsung duduk dihadapan pria itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura, Uchiha?"

"Bersama denganku, tentu saja dia baik-baik saja."

Tersenyum, Sai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Baguslah. Aku senang jika dia baik-baik saja. Karena jika tidak, aku akan mengambilnya lagi darimu."

Sasuke akan membalas perkataan Sai, namun Ino sudah muncul membawa kaleng berisi saus tartar. Dengan senyuman malu-malu, Ino memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini yang kamu minta, Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap tajam Sai. "Aku permisi."

Sasuke sudah tidak memperdulikan Sai lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting, dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan.

.

Saat dirinya sampai, Sakura sedang membaca buku di ranjang mereka. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika dirinya sampai.

"Kamu menemukannya? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke menyerahkan saus tartar yang dia bawa kepada istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum sumingrah ketika menerimanya. Dia seperti kucing yang lucu di mata Sasuke sekarang, sangat menggemaskan. Dan dengan sendok yang sudah dia siapkan, Sakura langsung melahapnya.

Saat suaminya pergi tadi, dia pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil sendok. Dia yakin jika Sasuke akan datang dengan membawa saus tartar yang dia inginkan, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan sendoknya.

Saus tartar ini lezat sekali. Sakura menyukainya. Rasa ngidamnya seketika hilang.

"Dimana kamu mendapatkannya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Kediaman Shimura."

Wajah yang imut itu memandangnya. Shimura? Bukankah itu Sai? Memangnya ada Shimura lain? Tidak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Setahunya Shimura hanya ada satu dan itu adalah Sai.

"Sai-kun, kamu mendapatkannya dari Sai-kun?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ralat, calon istrinya."

Wanitanya itu tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Seolah itu bukanlah kejutan. Karena detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah kembali melahap saus tartarnya seperti kucing yang kelaparan.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah Sakura saat makan, karena pipinya akan berubah bengkak dua kali lipat menambah kegemasan di wajahnya.

Dan dirinya tidak sadar jika matanya telah terpejam.

.

.

Sakura sedang menyiapkan kopi ketika Sasuke sampai di ruang makan. Dia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dan wanita yang sedang mengandung itu hanya bisa menunjukan senyum lima jarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku kasihan padamu karena sudah berkeliling semalaman mencari saus tartar. Kali ini aku buatkan kopi yang istimewa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menggerakan tangannya agar istrinya itu mendekat. Tanpa rasa curiga, Sakura berjalan mendekat dan sebuah dekapan dia dapatkan.

Pria itu memeluknya, memeluk pinggangnya dan meletakan kepalanya di perutnya yang membesar. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika Sasuke melakukannya. Wanita mana yang tidak akan melambung tinggi ketika suaminya melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di dalam sana, nak? Bisa mendengar suara papa?"

Sakura menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Suaminya yang kaku bisa begitu romantis saat bersamanya. Meski belum terbiasa dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya, tetapi Sakura mengerti. Jika suaminya ingin bersikap lebih lembut kepadanya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Suaminya itu menjaga rambutnya dengan baik. Karena ketika dirinya menyentuhnya, rambut itu begitu halus bagaikan sutra.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sakura menjawab. "Tentu saja dia mendengar suara Papanya."

Sasuke menyamankan dirinya. Dia merasa hangat berada di dalam dekapan Sakura, rasanya seperti seluruh bebannya menghilang dari pundaknya. Sudah lama dia tidak mendapatkan kehangatan seperti ini.

Dia berharap, jika waktu bisa berhenti dan membuatnya seperti ini terus menerus.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi Hatake berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Pria dingin itu memandang tangan kanannya dengan pandangan yang dingin.

"Aku sudah putuskan, Sasuke. Sudah saatnya aku meletakan jabatanku."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya tanpa Kakashi nantinya. Kecemasan mulai meliputi hatinya.

Dia tahu, Kakashi tidak selamanya bisa menjadi asistennya terus menerus. Tetapi, dia merasa nyaman bersama Kakashi. Semua yang dilakukan Kakashi sangat sempurna. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengatasi segala sesuatunya tanpa Kakashi.

"Kamu boleh meninggalkanku setelah aku menemukan penggantimu."

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya dan pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Ditinggalkan Kakashi seorang diri, membuat Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja tanpa Kakashi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-san berhenti bekerja?"

Sakura menyendokan kue tart ke dalam mulutnya dan memandang Rin yang meletakan secangkir ocha di meja. Mereka sedang bersantai setelah Kakashi dan Sasuke pulang kerja.

Sekarang, suaminya itu sedang mandi. Dia memilih menunggu di ruang santai bersama dengan Rin dan Kakashi. Pasangan suami istri itu tampak harmonis dan Sakura akan mencontoh bagaimana keharmonisan antara Kakashi dan Rin.

"Tadinya, tapi aku membatalkannya." Kakashi meminum ochanya. "Mau mendengar cerita yang menarik saat kami mencari penggantiku?"

Mata Sakura membulat dengan lucu.

"Mau!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Selanjutnya." Kakashi membawa masuk seorang wanita cantik merah kecoklatan. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Mei Terumi.**_

 _ **Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika Kakashi meletakan berkas milik calon sekretarisnya di mejanya. Matanya memicing ketika melihat calon sekretarisnya yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi.**_

 _ **Apa-apaan penampilan itu?**_

 _ **Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah kemeja ketat berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan luaran berwarna hitam. Jika orang lain, pasti akan tergoda dengan penampilan wanita bernama Mei itu. Apalagi rok ketat yang membuat pantat wanita itu menonjol, ditambah dengan payudara yang nyaris melompat dengan sarangnya.**_

 _ **Tetapi, di matanya sekarang calon sekretarisnya itu sangat menjijikan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari istrinya.**_

" _ **Aku tidak membutuhkan sekretaris seperti itu." Sasuke memberikan berkas yang dia pegang kepada Kakashi.**_

" _ **Ara~ kenapa?" Mei bertanya dengan manja. "Padahal aku sangat ingin bekerja disini."**_

 _ **Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pening. Dia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan istrinya.**_

" _ **Aku katakan padamu untuk keluar." Sasuke mencoba menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak tinggi.**_

" _ **Kalau kamu tidak menginginkanku sebagai sekretarismu." Mei Terumi mendudukan diri di pangkuan Sasuke dan memainkan dasi pria itu. "Aku bisa memuaskanmu diatas ranjang."**_

 _ **Cukup sudah. Dia sudah muak dengan semuanya.**_

" _ **Keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" mata Sasuke menyalang berkilat penuh amarah. "Wanita jalang tidak tahu diri!"**_

 _ **Mei Terumi menjadi pucat. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan segera keluar dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dia tidak akan mau bekerja pada pria tempramental seperti itu.**_

 _ **Mendesah lelah, Sasuke memandang Kakashi yang berdiri menatapnya. Dia melonggarka dasinya, tubuhnya terasa panas.**_

" _ **Sialan! Tidak tahukah dia aku hanya mencintai Sakura?" Sasuke memandang Kakashi. "Kosongkan jadwalku, aku ingin pulang."**_

" _ **Baik, Sasuke."**_

" _ **Kamu akan tetap bekerja padaku," ucap Sasuke. "Dari pada menerima wanita jalang seperti itu, aku lebih memilih Sakura yang menjadi sekretarisku."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Benarkah Sasuke-kun mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Dalam benaknya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika suaminya akan melakukan hal itu. Apalagi sampai seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin meragukan cinta suaminya.

"Sakura, kamu tidak makan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Suaminya muncul dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang ada di pundak suaminya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba rasa haru mulai menyinggapi hatinya. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke terkejut ketika istrinya itu memeluknya. Sakura memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya barang sedikit pun. Istrinya itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke yang sangat dia sukai.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu."

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Sakura? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Kami-sama, dia benar-benar tidak salah memilih seorang suami.

.

.

Di usia kandungan yang memasuki tujuh bulan. Perutnya sudah membesar. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja Sakura kesusahan.

Sasuke kemudian berinisiatif membuatkan kamar di lantai bawah. Kamar tamu yang tidak digunakan, di sulap olehnya menjadi sebuah kamar yang nyaman. Dia tidak mau istrinya naik turun tangga dengan perut buncit seperti itu.

Selain itu, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan jika Sakura terlalu banyak naik turun tangga.

Memakai dasinya, Sasuke memandang istrinya yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Perut besar milik istrinya membuatnya kesusahan berjalan.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura." Sasuke membantu istrinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. Dia mencoba membenahi dasi suaminya.

"Istirahatlah yang benar, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. "Aku tidak mau mendengarmu berkeliaran di dapur sedang membuat berbagai macam eksperimen masakan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Dia juga terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kegiatan hari ini.

"Sebaiknya kita segera turun.

.

.

"Bukan begitu cara memasaknya."

Rin hanya mendengarkan dan mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan tanpa protes. Jika dia mengeluarkan satu kata protes saja, dia mungkin tidak akan bisa tinggal di kediaman Uchiha ini lagi.

"Sebagai kaki tangan Sasuke-kun, kamu harusnya memberikan makanan yang terbaik bagi ibu hamil seperti Sakura."

Sasuke dan Sakura yang memasuki ruang makan saling berpandangan. Mereka bisa mencium bau harum masakan dari dapur. Dan mereka juga bisa mendengar suara yang mereka kenali.

Memasuki dapur, Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Kaa-san?!"

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sebelum memeluk Sakura. "Lihatlah menantuku tersayang ini!"

"Apa yang kaa-san lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. Kedatangan ibunya merupakan kejutan baginya.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Tentu saja ibu kesini untuk menemuimu!" Mikoto memukul dada anaknya.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala enam, Mikoto masih terlihat muda dan energik. Bahkan, ibunya mengikuti semua yang dilakukan anak muda. Mulai dari gaya berbicara hingga gaya mengirim pesan. Sasuke tidak tahu, siapa yang mengajari ibunya gaya nista seperti itu.

"Ibu kan juga ingin bertemu dengan menantu ibu!" Mikoto mengamit lengan Sakura. "Semenjak menikah, kau langsung mengurungnya begitu saja. Ibu kan juga ingin bersama dengan Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia terkejut melihat ibu mertuanya muncul di rumahnya. Dia senang ibu mertuanya mau datang berkunjung, tetapi dia juga terkejut bukan main.

"Aku harus berangkat ke kantor hari ini." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala istrinya dan pipi ibunya. "Kaa-san, jangan buat Sakura kelelahan dengan perut yang besar seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasu-chan." Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun hari ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja dengan perasaan luar biasa lega. Jika ibunya ada disini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Di pagi hari di bulan November yang sejuk. Musim sudah memasuki musim gugur dan beberapa bunga Sakura berguguran. Angin pun mulai berhembus menyejukkan.

"Sakura."

Sakura sedang berkeliling kebun menolehkan kepalanya. Dia sangat suka kebun yang di rawat di rumah ini. Setiap pagi hari, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan keliling taman. Kata ibu mertuanya, dia harus banyak berjalan karena akan memudahkannya dalam persalinan. Entah itu mitos atau fakta, dia tetap mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya.

Terkadang Sasuke akan menyempatkan diri menemaninya. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan pakaian tidur miliknya.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersenyum dan mencium pipi suaminya.

"Aku bangun dan tidak melihatmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari."

Sakura mengamit lengan suaminya dan mengajaknya berkeliling kebun. Suasana pagi hari yang sangat sejuk menambah keintiman mereka.

"Sasuke-kun tidak bekerja?"

"Hn, aku sedang tidak ingin bekerja." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura. "Mungkin aku akan seharian di rumah."

Sakura semakin erat memeluk lengan suaminya. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang menyenangkan yang akan dia lakukan bersama suaminya.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke memandang istrinya yang sedang membaca novel. Mendudukan dirinya di samping istrinya, Sasuke kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Sakura sendiri segera meletakan novel yang dia baca.

"Ayo tidur, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Oyasumi."

Tetapi baru sepuluh menit mereka memejamkan mata. Sakura kemudian mendudukan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, perutku sakit."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung melompat bangun. Dia menyibakan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dan melihat darah mengalir.

"Sakura, bukankah ini masih bulan ke delapan?" tanya Sasuke dengan panik.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu." Sakura merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian perutnya. "Ini sakit sekali."

Sasuke menjadi panik. Tidak, di saat seperti ini dia tidak boleh panik. Dia kemudian teringat dengan perlengkapan bersalin yang sudah di siapkan ibunya. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil tas yang berisi semua keperluan Sakura saat bersalin nanti.

Menggendong istrinya, Sasuke memanggil Kakashi untuk menyiapkan mobil. Seketika seluruh penghuni rumah panik karena persalinan Sakura yang mendadak.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan ekspresi khawatirnya. Untung saja Mikoto belum pulang. Dia berniat untuk pulang keesokan harinya, tetapi sepertinya Kami-sama memang ingin dia menemani menantunya melahirkan.

Sasuke tidak tahu jika melahirkan akan serumit ini. Dia lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang segunung dari pada menanti kelahiran buah hatinya. Rasanya lebih menegangkan dari naik _roller coaster_ paling menakutkan di dunia.

Dan setelah berjam-jam menanti buah hatinya lahir, akhirnya dokter keluar dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dan saat itu terjadi, rasanya Sasuke ingin pingsan.

 **oOo**

Sasuke duduk di kursi dan menyeruput kopi hitam buatan istrinya. Di hadapannya, Sakura terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kelahiran putri pertamanya. Dirinya menamaninya Sarada Uchiha. Dan ketika dia mengutarakan nama putrinya, Sakura langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Istrinya itu mengatakan, jika nama putrinya terlalu imut untuk dia usulkan. Dan dirinya tidak terima dengan alasan istrinya yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Dan selama tiga bulan juga, istrinya tidak bisa melayaninya. Istrinya tidak bisa menemaninya sarapan ataupun makan siang. Putrinya itu sangat rewel dan istrinya harus segera memberinya asi.

"Sakura, kapan kamu bisa menemaniku sarapan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa. Semenjak kelahiran putrinya, Sakura lebih banyak tertawa dan lebih ceria. Istrinya juga lebih dewasa.

"Kamu seperti anak kecil, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus memberi Asi Sarada-chan." Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku ke kamar."

Sasuke mendesah setelah istrinya pergi. Dia tidak tahu jika istrinya akan berubah setelah memiliki seorang anak.

.

.

"Lihat ini, pipi siapa yang paling gembil?"

Saat Sakura masuk, Rin sedang bercanda dengan Sarada yang tertawa. Dia bisa melihat Sarada yang tertawa menanggapi, seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan Rin.

"Biar aku ambil alih, Rin." Sakura tersenyum.

Dia menggendong Sarada dan putri kecilnya itu terlihat senang sekali ketika dirinya membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Setelah melahirkan, Sakura langsung mengoleksi berbagai kemeja untuk mempermudahnya dalam menyusui putrinya.

Dan ketika payudara montoknya keluar dari sarangnya, Sarada langsung menyusu. Bahkan putrinya itu terlihat bersemangat sekali.

Rin tersenyum melihatnya. Dia berharap suatu saat nanti bisa menggendong bayi mungilnya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke meletakan berkas yang di bacanya dan mendesah panjang. Ini masih setengah hari dan dia ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja pulang, tetapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya. Apalagi kemarin-kemarin dia sudah mengabaikan banyak pekerjaannya.

Dia pernah mendengar, jika seorang lelaki akan berubah setelah kehadiran seorang anak. Dan dirinya benar-benar merasakannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikannya, tetapi dia jadi lebih merindukan rumah dan ingin cepat pulang.

Di kantornya bahkan terpasang banyak foto-foto Sarada dan juga Sakura. Rasanya ketika melihat wajah mereka berdua, rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana.

Sekarang, dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan cepat pulang.

.

.

Di usianya yang berumur tiga bulan, Sarada memiliki ruang bermain sendiri yang dilengkapi banyak sekali mainan. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir suaminya. Memangnya Sarada sudah bisa memainkan berbagai macam mainan itu?

Dia tahu suaminya itu sangat menyayangi Sarada, tetapi menurutnya suaminya terkadang menjadi menyebalkan.

"Tadaima."

 _Panjang umur!_ Baru saja di pikirkan, suaminya sudah muncul.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura menyambut suaminya pulang. Dia tidak menemukan suaminya di ruang tamu maupun ruang tengah. Biasanya ketika suaminya pulang, Sasuke langsung melepas jasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tetapi, dia tidak menemukan suaminya.

Membalikan tubuhnya, Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dan benar saja, suaminya ada di sana bersama dengan Sarada dan banyak mainan yang dibeli oleh suaminya.

Dan rasa marahnya hilang ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bahkan belum muncul di ufuk timur ketika Sakura sudah terbangun. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memandang Sarada yang tertidur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun lebih awal dan melihat Sarada yang membuka matanya.

Dia begitu menyukai bagaimana ekspresi lucu Sarada saat melihatnya ketika bangun tidur. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat dalam dadanya ketika melihat ekspresi putrinya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memegang tangan suaminya yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hn."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura memandang jam di dinding kamarnya. Sepuluh menit lagi dan Sarada akan membuka matanya.

Dan benar saja, Sarada tak berapa lama membuka matanya. Mata hitam yang persis seperti milik Sasuke langsung terlihat dengan jelas. Sakura tersenyum sumingrah ketika Sarada menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun, Sarada-chan?"

Begitu melihat ibunya, Sarada langsung tertawa. Memang otak jenius milik suaminya menurun kepada putri kecilnya. Sakura mengambil Sarada dan menggendongnya.

"Lihat anak Mama, lucu sekali."

Sarada tidak menanggapi ucapan ibunya. Tangan mungilnya sibuk meraba-raba kemeja milik ibunya.

"Sarada lapar?" Sakura tertawa dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah ketika melihat payudara Sakura yang dihisap oleh Sarada. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana.

"Sakura." Sasuke mendesah. "Aku juga haus."

Mengerti dengan kode suaminya, Sakura mencoba bangkit.

"Tidak pagi ini, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan bersama Rin."

Sasuke tahu, Sakura sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk melakukan seks.

Haruskah dia melakukan aksi solo di saat milik istrinya lebih bisa memuaskannya?

.

.

Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah roti bakar. Sakura membuatnya bersama dengan Rin saat Sasuke muncul. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama dengan Sarada.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, matanya terus mengawasi Sakura yang menggendong Sarada.

"Rin, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Sasuke memandang Rin yang berwajah aneh.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Rin gelagapan. Sakura kemudian ikut memandang Rin.

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Rin menundukan kepalanya.

"Apakah.. apakah aku bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Sarada-chan?" tanya Rin. "Maksudku, aku ingin memiliki seorang anak. Jadi, mungkin dengan seharian bersama Sarada, aku bisa tahu bagaimana caranya merawat bayi."

Sakura terlihat berfikir. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sarada, tetapi dia kasihan melihat Rin. Dan Sakura tidak tahu suaminya tersenyum iblis di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin." Sasuke buka suara. "Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan bersama Sakura."

Sakura terlihat ingin protes, tetapi Rin sudah tersenyum bahagia.

"Benarkah itu, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" Rin tersenyum dan menggendong Sarada. "Ayo Sarada-chan, kita bermain."

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan dirinya berkacak pinggang.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada-chan!"

"Apa salahnya? Dia hanya bersama Rin." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kamu sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama putri kita. Sekarang, saatnya menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Sakura merasakan alarm merah berbunyi. Dia memundurkan langkahnya, namun apa daya di belakangnya berdiri tembok yang kokoh.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menjadi panik.

"Adikku tidak bisa menunggu."

Sakura berteriak ketika Sasuke langsung menusukan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kepuasan ketika Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura selain menerima segala kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Fict nista apa ini? -_- yah.. hanya ini yang terpikir di otakku ketika membuatnya. Semoga reader suka dan tidak protes karena terlalu lama... sendiri.. wkwkwkwk..**

 **Kalau ditanya, Saku sibuk banget di dunia nyata. Jadwal kuliah yang padat membuat Saku hanya bisa memegang laptop sebentar. Apalagi Saku banyak ngelakuin praktikum :3**

 **Dan akhirnya fict ini tamat.. yeay :D**

 **Dan semoga reader sukaaaaaa...**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya. Love you minna!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
